A New Life
by SpixPrime
Summary: Story 1 of Life Trilogy: Blu and Jewel begin to start a new life together in the jungle and live happily together however some things will also develop into their lives.
1. Home

**Plot summary: ****It has been a week since the plane event and Blu and jewel are living in the breeding chamber until Jewel is able to fly again. Since Blu and jewel returned Linda is having trouble deciding to stay in Rio or return to Minnesota. Even more troubled about if Blu will go back with her since his is mates with Jewel. Nigel has survived but is having a troubling time on the other side of Rio. Tulio is planning to remake the sanctuary by making it more open to the jungle. Fernando has been adopted by Tulio as he doesn't have a home.**

**Warning: Some things in this story will not unfold the same as when Jewel and Blu were released into the jungle at the end of the film. It may be different when I get to that part.**

**Chapter 1: Home**

In the monitor room...

Tulio is observing the breeding chamber to see Blu and jewel asleep in their nest in the tree for them to stay. Tulio smiles to see their asleep in each other's wings. Next thing he knows Linda enters the room.

"Hey Linda how are you" Says Tulio turning away from the screen." Alright just wanted to see how Blu is doing" Tulio smiled and showed her the monitor. Immediately she smiled at what she saw on the monitor. She then thought to herself" Maybe this is our goodbye, or is it, either way I'm happy for you Blu." Linda turned to Tulio" So How is Jewel."

Tulio immediately turned to the screen and looked depressed" she is recovering slowly, A lot more slowly than a Female usually would, I don't know if it is right. I going to give her a check-up in a few days to see if there is something actually something wrong or it is just me."

Linda smiled and turned away from the screen and left thinking" Jewel I hope you get better, Blu needs you." She left the room and went to her things.

Meanwhile in the breeding room...

All is quite in the chamber as Blu and Jewel are asleep. But that doesn't last for long as Blu is slowly starting to stir. He opens his eyes to see jewel asleep in his wings. Blu smiles and nuzzles her without waking her.

He then gets up and walks over to the hole in the tree and looks around. Blu then takes flight and lands at the door where Tulio obviously watching unlocks it and lets Blu into the medical room to see Linda packing a book in her bag.

Blu lands on her shoulder. Linda smiles and says" Hey Blu how are you doing today". All Blu did was smile at her" Well I hope you are having a great time with jewel." Blu nodded at her.

Linda then looked depressed" Look Blu I do not know what I should do" Blu immediately got a confuse look on his face" I don't know if I want to stay here or return to Minnesota. I mean I like it here but I miss home and family but I don't want to leave you either. But if it is what you want I will." She smiled at Blu.

Blu jumped off Linda's shoulder and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. He then passed it back to Linda and she read it" Just do what you think is right." Blu smiled at her and then flew off back to the breeding chamber. Linda stared back at the paper Blu wrote on and was thinking" I don't know".

In the breeding chamber...

As soon as Blu re-entered the room the door locked behind him as he landed back on in the nest. Blu saw a few cameras are facing him which irritated him a bit. He now knows what Jewel feels like when she kept being watched. As he enters the tree Jewel was awake eating some seeds.

Blu entered and said" Good morning my Angel." Jewel looked up and Smiled as Blu hugged her" Morning to you as well. And where have you been." Blu released her and sat next to her.

"Well I went in the medical room to see Linda but the thing is she doesn't know what to do she wants to go back to Minnesota but doesn't want to leave me as we have spent 15 years in Minnesota together." Jewel had a concerned face and brought her wing to meet Blu's." Well what do you want to do?"

Blu thought for a moment "Yea it would be good to see my Old home again but I love Jewel, I won't leave her as she's got that broken wing, I would be selfish and uncaring. I guess that's my answer."

Blu smiled and then looked to Jewel" I want to stay and live my life with you." Jewel smiled lovingly at Blu and brought her beak to meet his as they shared a passionate kiss. Blu was taken in by the pleasure that hit him. When they parted Jewel said" You don't know what it means to hear that. I am happy your here."

Jewel then looked and saw a camera in their tree, she got annoyed and out a leaf over it to block it off." Are we ever going to have privacy?" Blu smiled and said" I know it is starting to get on my nerves."

Blu then stood up and took out a paper he had brought with him to Rio. Jewel looked over to see it was a drawing of a bird and a lot of words about flying. Blu added a bit to it saying feel the Rhythm of your heart and then put the pencil down.

" Wow Blu are you always going to hold onto that". Blu laughed nervously" ermmm... Yes because I have only just started flying and at any moment I could erm... Forget.

Jewel giggled and then said to him" oh you won't forget or you will be sorry. After what happened on the day we escaped from the plane I don't want to have to go through all that again."

Blu laughed nervously and faced the hole in the tree." Mind if I go practise". Jewel smiled" Of course you can but I will be watching. "Blu smiled and immediately took flight flying around the chamber while jewel sat down watching him. She looked at her injured wing and smiled while looking back at Blu. "It is like we have swapped places since we met, I hope my wing heals soon.

Meanwhile in the monitor room...

Tulio was watching as Blu was flying around while he couldn't see Jewel (Thanks to her blocking the camera in the nest). Tulio changed camera and then saw Jewel watching Blu fly about. Blu then landed next to Jewel and starting Squawking to each other. Tulio was smiling.

Linda entered" I brought you some Hot chocolate." Tulio turned around "thanks Linda" Tulio accepted the cup off of Linda and started drinking. Linda looked at the Monitor to see Blu and Jewel kissing and holding each other in an embrace.

Linda then though" That's My Blu" she then knew that Blu didn't want to leave Jewel." Tulio then saw Linda upset" What's wrong Linda" Linda then wiped a tear from her eye and said" I now know my choice, I'm returning to Minnesota" Tulio was shocked" Why do you want to go". Linda hugged Tulio" My place isn't here, it's at Minnesota but Blu's is here with Jewel. Besides My business is there so I leave tomorrow for the airport."

Tulio was shocked but understood" nothing can last forever so you think it is time to move on." Linda nodded" Yep I need to be in my hometown so I'm going to get ready. Now this means I leaving Blu in your care. It's not like I don't trust you but I want Blu to be cared for." Tulio nodded.

Back at the breeding chamber...

It was midday and the sun was shining bright in the chamber. Blu was flying through the rays and saw Linda exit the monitor room he flew over to the window and wondered what happened as he saw Tulio a bit upset.

He went and landed next to Jewel and relaxed next to her while she learned up against him. "Jewel are you happy" Jewel looked at him with a confused face" Of course I am we will soon be let into the wild when my wing heals and I have you what more can I ask for"

She said as she smiled at him. Blu smiled back and looked at the ceiling windows" Not long until we are out there now huh". Jewel smiled

"Yep and then we will be making our new home". She leaned on Blu as they stared outside.

**There you have it the first chapter. Don't think it will be like all that with Linda she will be back of course I wouldn't leave her out. Anyway I am wondering what you all think of my first chapter.**

**Special note: I am also doing a Spyro trilogy so I will do a chapter for this then for Spyro and back to Rio and it will go like that so I don't fall behind on either.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and please Review.**


	2. Moments and farewells

**Hello and thank you for reviewing my story. Now I'm sure you are all aware the time of this story when Blu and jewel are released may be different depending on what I write so I you don't want that I would recommend not reading. But hey feel free to read.**

**Chapter 2: Moments and farewells**

Blu woke up and looked around to see Jewel not in the nest. Blu looked around with wide eyes. He thought to himself" oh no where is she, she better not have hurt herself, What if she has, what if her wing has gotten worse." Just as he was starting to panic he heard a splash and immediately looked outside of the tree.

His expression turned from a worried one to a happy one as he saw Jewel splashing water over her from the tiny stream in the breeding chamber as she cleans her feathers. Blu just gazed at her as she was in the sunlight combined with water over making her sparkle a bit.

When Jewel finished cleaning herself she looked to see Blu gazing at him while she just she just smiled at him" Good morning Blu, how are you this morning". Blu was still gazing at her" Good, just watching you from up here show how beautiful you". Jewel blushed" Get down here already".

Blu was more than happy to oblige and flew down and landed in front of Jewel. He was about to give her a hug but she halted him" Wash first hug second". Blu sighed and proceeded to clean his feathers and dry up. Jewel was amazed by how Blu looked when he was soaked in the sun "Huh now I see why he was gazing at me."

As soon as Blu had finished and turned around he was pulled into a kiss by Jewel. Blu relaxed as the effect of the kiss hit him. He immediately put his wings around her, being careful not to hurt her bad wing. When they separated from each other they were gasping for air. Blu still held her in his wings as he gazed at her beauty" You look so beautiful in the sun light"

Jewel blushed as she looked at the grating she dented" Blu how long until we can go into the wild". Blu immediately let go of her and had a blank expression" When your wing is healed" Jewel looked down to the floor in a depressed expression" Hmm how long will it be. I wish it was better now."

As soon as she looked back at the grating she remembered how they first met. She remembered when Blu tried to kiss her before she showed him the escape plan. She looked back at Blu" Blu remember the day we met" Blu just nodded at her and looked at her with a confused look" Erm why did you try to kiss me then when we only just met then".

Blu immediately went from confused to embarrassed as he looked away shyly. He couldn't look at her as couldn't speak while lost in his thoughts. Jewel approached him and put her good wing on his shoulder" Hey it's okay you can tell me I won't be mad at you whatever the reason is."

Blu looked at her and said" You probably will be" Jewel looked at him concerned" Okay erm the reason I ever came here was because Tulio wanted us to erm... err" Blu didn't know if he could say it" Well you know"

Jewel went wide-eyed as Blu continued" I really didn't want to I just wanted to meet my own kind, but on the way I met Pedro and Nico who asked me if I was going to carnival but I said I was going to meet you."

Blu rubbed the back of his neck as Jewel was still staring at him" They told me all this nonsense about me making the first move and women responding to confidence. Then I thought wow maybe I should give it a shot. But I now know to never listen to them again."

He laughed nervously as he was expecting a good telling off but instead it didn't happen" Hmm so Tulio is just using me as a baby-making machine" Blu not wanting to make her angry quickly replied" No he wanted it because according to him we are the last of our species".

Jewel went wide-eyed and irritated a bit" Hump well that explains why. Blu don't worry I was just curious, I don't care why they brought you here, I am happy your here" Blu smiled.

Just before they could do anything they heard Tulio on the microphone speaker." Jewel, Blu can you come to the bird entrance please I need to discuss something with you". Immediately the birds shot curios looks to each other and went to the bird entrance and went into the treatment room.

When they entered Tulio was standing near the entrance" Ah there you are. How are you both doing" Blu smiled while Jewel didn't do anything" Well I want to tell you three things. First Jewel in a few days I will be giving you a check-up to see how that wing of yours is doing." Jewel looked to him and nodded. "Second I wish to see if Jewel is pregnant after your little romantic time last week." After that he smiled while Blu and Jewel blushed. They moved their face away from each other as Tulio was laughing a bit. But Blu thought it was time to correct and grabbed a pencil and paper and write on it.

Tulio picked it up and saw what it said" We never mated what makes you think that". He got confused" Why are you denying it I have I on recording. Come look.

They entered the monitor room as Tulio sat down while Blu and Jewel got on the table and looked at the screen. The video started as Blue and Jewel were having an argument. Before the disco ball came down and played the music. Blu smiled and Jewel giggled to see Blu dancing and her face like thinking who is this idiot.

Next thing they knew Jewel threw Blu into the bushes and she started choking him until she ended up under him by accident. Blu and Jewel immediately blushed and went wide-eyed realising that happened and moved away from each other a bit trying to hide the blush from each other. Tulio looked back at them" See that proves you did" Blu and Jewel started squawking to each other and then Blu write on the paper again saying this time" Jewel was mad at me for trying to kiss her so we got into an argument and she accidently ended up there while she was trying to strangle me."Tulio went wide-eyed at them realising that Jewel isn't pregnant" But that means". But he got happy" Oh well there will be time for that later." Tulio looked at Blu as he begun" Now Blu the third thing is that. Erm... Linda is leaving." Blu immediately went wide eyed as he refused to hear it but understood and he looked to the floor depressed. Jewel came over and put a wing on his shoulder to comfort him.

Tulio looked away" She says that the choice is yours if you want to go or stay with Jewel." Blu was torn to pieces. He immediately took flight and left the room heading for the breeding chamber while Jewel assisted by Tulio carrying her took her back to comfort Blu.

Tulio let her through the entrance back into the chamber. She immediately looked to see Blu enter their tree. Jewel immediately went climbing on the little sticks to get to the entrance. She thought to herself" Humph I better get my wing back to normal soon." When she finished climbing she saw Blu in the far corners, wings around his face and sobbing.

Jewel was upset as she never saw Blu like this before. She walked over to him and sat down next to him placing a wing on his shoulder. Blu immediately revealed his face to Jewel. He had tears going down him. Jewel was awe-struck to see Blu this upset" Oh Blu I understand this is hard for you but aren't you going to go with her. I mean you lived with her most of your life".

Blu became even more upset when he heard that and immediately hugged Jewel to try to relieve the sadness. Jewel was starting to have a tear form in her eye" Blu if she means that much then go with. I want you to be happy." Blu immediately looked her in the eyes" Jewel I don't know what to do I want to be with Linda but I want to spend my life with you as well".

Jewel smiled with a tear and kissed Blu to try to get rid of the sorrow. Blu felt all the sorrow vanish and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute as they separated. Blu looked at Jewel in the eyes" Jewel I need time to think about it okay". Jewel nodded and decided to leave Blu alone to think about.

Blu immediately lied down and began thinking to himself. Remembering the all the good memories he has shared with Linda. Remembering the time she found him in the crate. The time in the spelling bee.

Flashback...

Everyone was eagerly awaiting the results of the winners of the spelling bee." And in third place we have Daniel Howard". Everyone clapped as Daniel stood on the third place stand." Well done Daniel. Now in second place we have Emily lane" Everyone once again clapped as Emily stood in the second place and accepted her trophy." Well done to you as well Emily. Now the winner of the Spelling Bee is." Everyone was desperate for the answer. "IS LINDA GUNDERSON." Everyone went cheering and clapping while Linda and Blu went up to the stage and accepted their trophy. They immediately had a photo taken.

Flashback end...

Blu smiled at that as he was lost in thought of what to do. Blu thought to himself" Oh Who, Who should I stay with." He wants both but he knows he will have to leave one forever." Why can't it be that we all stay here?" Blu was starting to cry again.

Meanwhile in the treatment room...

Jewel was having her check-up with Tulio. Tulio was using some kind of machine to examine the wing. Since the last check up the bones in her wing were slowly starting to move back into place. Tulio smiled but was concerned that Jewel was healing very slowly. Tulio took the machine away and sat next to Jewel" Look Jewel your wing is healing which is good but it can take a few more weeks until it is fully healed." Jewel looked down to the floor.

Suddenly Linda entered the room seeing Jewel and Tulio" Hi how are you two doing" Tulio smiled as he turned around" I'm fine, Jewel's wing is starting to heal." Linda smiled "Tulio it's time for me to go now" Tulio stood up." Okay I will go get Blu".

Back in the breeding chamber...

Blu was still deciding" I don't want to leave Jewel. Linda I'm sorry but I can't leave Jewel I am going to stay. I just can't leave her. I love her too much to leave her." Blu then made his decision. He flew to the bird entrance. And the door opened for him to go through. Once he jumped on the table next to Jewel as Linda and Tulio watched him sit down.

"How have you been Blu" All Blu did was smile. Linda then sat down next to him" Listen Blu remember yesterday when we talked, well I have decided I'm going back to Minnesota, back to my family." Blu looked down in sadness." You can come if you want or stay. I will let you choose what you want to do". Blu now started having a last minute thought of what he should do. They were all staring at him as he thought." I made my decision earlier and I am sticking to it." He looked up to see everyone looking at him and Jewel looked him with a concerned face.

Blue then moved next to Jewel and sat next to her and put a wing on her shoulder. Jewel started to smile with her beak open. Linda said" Is that your choice, No second thoughts." Blu just nodded. Linda gave him a stroke" Okay I understand, Jewel needs you Blu, You belong here with your own kind." She stood up and looked to Tulio" My cab is here I am going to take 5 minutes to get ready then I will say goodbyes". Tulio nodded.

Linda exited the room while Jewel was comforting Blu as a tear was forming in his eye." Blu you don't how it much to me that you picked me to stay with." She Hugged Blu and started crying with happiness as Blu returned the hug and looked at her while still upset.

Blu immediately let go of Jewel and stood up. He squawked at Tulio to let them on his shoulder. Tulio understood and picked Jewel up and placed her on his shoulder and Blu just simply jumped on his shoulder. They then walked out the room to Linda. Blu jumped onto a table and started writing on a piece of paper. Tulio picked it up and read it" Can we go to the airport to give Linda a proper goodbye." Tulio immediately put his hand on Blu's back" Of course we can Blu. Tulio immediately let Jewel off and she stood next to Blu as Tulio ran to explain things to Linda and tell the cab to move on.

Jewel comforted Blu" Hey, are you alright" Blu looked to her" Yea I just want to give Linda a proper goodbye." Jewel smiled at him as she let go of him" I have no problem with that, in fact I want to say goodbye as well." Blu smiled as he did not expect Jewel to say that as she still doesn't fully trust humans."

Tulio came back in and said" Okay we going now, Jewel can come but you need to make sure she is careful okay Blu" Blu nodded as Jewel got annoyed a bit as she wanted to do it herself instead of Blu helping her. But she welcomed it."Let's go." Blu carried Jewel onto the jeep as Tulio and Linda got in the front.

At the airport...

Jewel was amazed by what happens here, machines that give humans the ability to fly over great distances. They moved from multiple places inside the huge building until they reached a hallway that had a sign on top of it saying gate 15.

Linda turned around and faced them" Okay well this is it, Tulio take care of them. Tulio nodded as they hugged each other "Of course Linda I will take good care of them." Linda immediately squatted down in front of Jewel" Be happy Jewel, make sure Blu behaves himself and treats you well." Upon say that Jewel looked at Blu with an evil expressing. Blu immediately got nervous as he thought to himself" Oh no tell me she is not going to splash me again when I 'm not looking." Jewel giggled as she saw my face.

Then Linda squatted in front of Blu and they did their usual hand shake." Now Blu I want you to be on your best behaviour and have a happy life with Jewel." Blu squawked happily to her. As she stood up and started walking off. Jewel moved and sat next to him as they watch Linda go. When she reached the entrance she waved to them and entered the plane. Everyone waved back before she left and ran to a window.

Moments later the plane started moving onto the runway and slowly begun speeding up and lifted off the ground into the air. Tulio, Blu and Jewel watched as it got smaller as it disappeared into the distance.

**Well what do you think of that. Now before anyone jumps to the wrong conclusion. No this is not the last time we see Linda so don't worry she will be in later chapters. Anyway I hope people review I want to see what people's thoughts are of this chapter.**

**Thank you and PEACE.**


	3. Plans

**I feel like making another chapter quickly because well I am in a Rio mood. I still feel like writing a more as I have plenty of free time this week so I think I will make you all happy and write a few chapters this week. Anyway before I start I should mention other characters in Rio won't be shown until chapters later so I can for now focus on Blu and Jewel and build the story. Don't worry most characters will be in story.**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

Tulio was talking with his other human workers in the sanctuary" Now we plan to shield all of this part of the jungle with fences to warn off smugglers and poachers that it is illegal in that area to hunt. We don't want what happened to Blu and Jewel to repeat itself. And we also intend to rebuild the sanctuary in this spot here just on the edge of the PAOJ (Protected area of Jungle)".

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then someone spoke up" There is one thing I do not understand though, why don't we just make it in the middle." Tulio looked at him and then back at the map

" Well first the construction has been underway for 4 weeks and well it would be unsuitable for the birds if we did as they wouldn't like it there as it wouldn't be natural for them".

Tulio finished as another worker spoke up" So how will we know if someone breaks in through the fences?" Tulio immediately answered" We place security cameras in the area next to the fences so we will know. Oh and speaking of camera's we will also place camera's in the area as well to keep an eye on the birds to make sure they are okay. They won't disrupt their day to day activities, they will be hidden." Tulio immediately folded the map up and put it in a filing cabinet.

"Now before we carry on with work does anyone have any questions?" Only one worker spoke" Yes what about the Blue macaws, will they be released into the area." Tulio smiled at the worker" Yes they will be and they will be monitored closely but they won't notice, But I'm not releasing them into the area until Jewels wing is healed. Her wing should be healed sometime when the new sanctuary is done, but of course they can choose to leave the protected area if they want but it is safer for them there."

Tulio looked to everyone else to see no one had any further questions." Okay now that everything has been sorted out we can get back to work now." As soon as he finished everyone went off in different directions.

Once everyone left Tulio took a few pieces of paper and went into the monitor room. He sat in the chair next to the monitor to see Jewelplacing flowers in their tree. Tulio immediately turned back to the paper and started drawing on it.

Immediately the door opened to see Fernando walking in" Alright Tulio, what's up." Tulio smiled as he put the paper on the table." Nothing much just keeping an eye on Blu and Jewel. So how was school?" Fernando smiled as he sat down" Fun, I have made a lot of friends and best of all they can show me tricks with volleyball". Tulio laughed a bit" Glad to hear it." Immediately after that the door opened and an assistant entered" Tulio here is the results for Jewels wing." Tulio accepted the paper and put it on the table and started reading." Moments later Tulio smiled" Ah it was my imagination after all." Fernando quickly got his attention "What is it". Tulio quickly replied to him "Jewels wing is recovering well, in a tomorrow or in a few days she can use it as long as she is careful. Again but she won't be able to fly for another 1 – 2 weeks as it won't have fully healed until then"

Meanwhile in the breeding chamber...

Jewel was placing a few flowers on rocks that were in the hollow of their tree. Since they were going to live there for a bit she thought they might as well make it beautiful. She used as many blue and purple ones as she and Blu could find which they have both agreed they would look best.

Moments later Blu landed at the entrance carrying in his beak a Blue flower. Jewel happily accepted the flower off him and placed it on top of the rock at the side of the hollow." That's it now Jewel I couldn't find anything else." He immediately sat down as Jewel finished with the flowers then went and sat down next to Blu.

She sighed" What shall we do know Blu" Looking to him for an answer. Blu thought for a few minutes" Maybe we could have a drink or eat, no that wouldn't we have already eaten dinner" before giving up." I have no idea Jewel, in fact I can't think of one thing to do, it's hopeless." Jewel sighed again. "Well we have to think of something." Blu kept thinking through his head as he thought over and over again. Eventually as he couldn't think some dirty thoughts came into his head and he looked around and laughed nervously" How could I think of all of that"? He puzzled and puzzled until Jewel got an idea" I know how about we watch the sunset from the window." Blu nodded as he lifted took flight and picked her up with his claws and carried her over to the window and set her down in front of it and sat next to her.

They were gazing at the beautiful scenery set in front of them; the buildings in Rio were all lit up orange. The trees sparkled and the glass in the chamber illuminated the walls and water making it sparkle." WOW I don't think you can see anything more beautiful in the world" said Jewel. But Blu corrected" Actually there is one thing." Jewel looked at him confused" what is that" Blu smiled at her" You are" Jewel immediately blushed as he said that.

She recalled last time the 2 watched a sun set together which was on the tram. Blu was being awkward and tried to tell her something before he started choking. She giggled a bit as he sounded very nervous and shy before he was choking. She looked to him as he was watching the sun slowly fade out of view" Blu" He looked to Jewel" Yes Jewel" She collected her thoughts before she began" Remember when we was on the tram watching the sunset" Blu nodded as he remembered it" What was you going to tell me before you started choking" Blu immediately blushed and hid his face from her" Erm... Ha ha." He laughed nervously" Uh well during that time is when I started to fall in love with you so I was going to say I love you but I got stopped by the choking obviously." Jewel giggled at him" Well I do admit you are cute when you are shy and act awkward." Blu smiled as his checks went red.

Jewel decided to move next to him and cuddle up to him and Blu put a wing over her as they continued to watch the sunset. Blu felt so happy he got to spend this special moment with Jewel. He wished it would never end. Blu started to feel like he was nearly complete for the first time in his life. He had a beautiful Soon to be mate, good friends and a beautiful home. He didn't need anything else to complete his life except for one thing.

He began wondering what it was he was missing, he begun scratching his head." Now what is it that is missing out of my life, why don't I feel complete, what is it." He spent a few minutes in his thoughts before he decided to give and focus on the sunset and think again later as he didn't want to ruin the moment with Jewel.

Jewel saw Blu thinking and got wondering herself what was wrong" What's wrong Blu you seem puzzled." Blu looked to her and thought to himself" great now I have ruined the moment" he take a breath then begun" Well some reason it doesn't feel like that my life is complete." Jewel looked confused" What do you mean not complete" Blu wasn't sure how to answer" Well I feel that there is something in my life that I am missing. Something that I need to have a complete life. I mean I have good friends, a beautiful home and the most beautiful bird I am spending the rest of my life with but I feel like they're is something missing."

Jewel bushed at what he called her but as she thought about it she too felt the same" Come to think of it I thought about it before but I feel the same." They were both thinking through their minds as they puzzled and puzzled and puzzled but they still didn't have a clue. Jewel decided to give up" Shall we think about it another time because I can't think of any ideas." Blu nodded.

As they were pre-occupied with their thoughts it had become night. They both shuck their heads down" awww I was enjoying that" Complained Jewel but Blu always found a way to cheer her up" Oh well we can watch the sun set another time. Hey let's see if there is something else we can do." Jewel smiled again and stood up and followed Blu as he made his way to the centre of the chamber.

Once he got there he immediately thought of an idea which would make Jewel happy." Hey Jewel shall I ask Tulio to see how long until your wing is healed" Jewel responded by trying to move her wing. She could move it a bit but not much." I would like that." Blu immediately took flight to the Bird entrance. He knocked on the door with his claw. Moments later the door opened as one of Tulio's assistants helped him through. Blu smiled at the assistant as he flew for the monitor room. Once he entered he saw Tulio drawing on a piece of paper with Fernando next to him.

Blu smiled as he hadn't seen Fernando in a few days, Just then I reminded him that Linda left Rio 6 days ago. He wondered how she was doing back at Minnesota. Now that's another thing he needs to ask. He then flew and landed in front of Fernando was the first to speak" Hey Blu what's up, how have you been". Blu smiled at him as he turned his attention to a piece of paper and pencil. He grabbed them both and started writing on it. When he finished he handed it to Tulio and grabbed another piece of paper.

Tulio read out the first question" Jewel wants to know when her wing will be healed." Tulio put it down and immediately got the readings he received earlier from his assistant. He looked closely so he could remember himself" Well you're in for some good news. Well Jewels wing is getting close to healing fully but if she is very lucky tomorrow she will be able to use." Blu was beginning to get excited but Tulio put an end to that" Unfortunately she won't be able to fly for another 1-2 weeks starting tomorrow as the bones have not completely healed yet." Blu then lost his happiness as he would have to wait longer until he could fly with Jewel together for the first time.

He then moved onto his second question as he wrote on the second piece of paper. He then handed it to Tulio. He accepted the paper and read it out" I am wondering how Linda is doing has you talked on those machines you talk to." Tulio put the paper down" Machines" He realised he meant" Oh you mean phones; yes Linda contacted me when she landed back in America. She asked to see how you and Jewel were doing, and I replied you two were doing great and she gave me E-mail address so I can send pictures to her or do a video chat.

Blu smiled as he knew she was doing well." Hey speaking of which shall we get Jewel and all of us send a picture of all 4 of us to her. Blu nodded as he went to get Jewel. Once he re-entered the chamber he landed next to Jewel who was having a drink. Hey Jewel would you like to have a picture taken of Me, You, Tulio and Fernando to send to Linda." Jewel looked up to him and nodded" Sure as long as we can have one of just the two of us as well." Blu nodded." Just as they finished Blu picked Jewel up and took her to the monitor room.

Once they entered the room, Blu set Jewel down as an assistant held the camera pointing at the four of them. They all smiled and shot poses as the assistant shouted smile. When the picture was taken Blu got a piece of paper and write a question and gave it to Tulio.

He read it out as he said" Can me and Jewel have one taken with just the two of us in it." Tulio smiled as he put the paper down" Of course you can" He signalled the assistant to zoom in as Blu and Jewel sat down as Jewel cuddled up to Blu as he put his wing over her like last time. The assistant smiled" Now this will be a very good picture."

Blu and Jewel smiled at the camera as the camera flashed and thus finished what they were doing." Here Tulio" The assistant handed Tulio before he left the room. Tulio immediately took a laptop out of the side and switched it on. While it was loading he took out a lead which he connected the camera to the laptop. Blu and Jewel had no Idea what he was doing.

Once the laptop was loaded he brought up the first picture which they were making poses. They all immediately laughed as they saw the poses they had all made." Oh that one I have got to send to Linda and the other one" He pulled up the picture where Blu and Jewel had each other in an embrace and partly facing each other to make their face look better on an angle rather than their beaks being in the way which made it look quite romantic. Blu and Jewel blushed by this as Tulio and Fernando smiled as Tulio clicked a button which sent them off to Linda.

"I just know Linda is going to love them" said Tulio as he smiled. Fernando nodded in agreement. Tulio immediately looked at the time as it was 10pm. He then yawned" Right time to turn in for the night."

Meanwhile in Minnesota...

Linda was having some hot chocolate as she was talking to her mother." Yeah I know but isn't dad not meant to be back for a week." Linda's mum" I know but that's not the point." Before she could continue she heard a noise of her computer. Linda immediately went over to see she had a message off Tulio" What is it Linda". Linda opened it and it said" Hi Linda how are you doing I thought I would sent you a couple of photos to show how we are doing. "Just some pictures from my friend in Rio."She opened the first one to show Blu, Jewel, Tulio and Fernando doing silly poses except for Jewel and Blu who were just doing funny ones. Linda immediately went laughing at the picture as she put that in favourites" Wow Mom come see this" Linda's mum saw the picture and laughed" Is that this Tulio you mentioned to me."

Linda nodded as she went to the next one. She immediately smiled with wide-eyes as she saw Blu and Jewel in a romantic embrace and pose. She thought to herself" Oh Blu I can see you are having a wonderful time with Jewel. I'm glad you stayed with her." Linda's mum broke the silence" That is so cute. Is that Blu's girlfriend or something." Linda laughed a bit" Yeah her names Jewel but the term for animals is Mates." Linda's mother put the hot chocolate down as she went to exit the store" Well Linda I need to go now so I will see you on Tuesday." Linda waved goodbye" Yea bye mum." She looked back at the picture "Take care of her Blu." She said that as she put that as her new background.

Back in Rio... In the breeding chamber...

Blu and Jewel just re-entered the breeding chamber. The lights never go off as it would be impossible to see if they were. But they go a bit dimmer so the light won't shine into the hollow or the nest birds that live in there can sleep without being interrupted by the light. Blu helped Jewel into the hollow despite the fact she could do it herself. Jewel lied down in the nest while Blu sat at the entrance. He began thinking what Linda would think of the pictures" I hope she likes them." He immediately turned to Jewel who was thinking" Hey Jewel remember what we were thinking about earlier, you know how our lives weren't complete. Well I have decided to give up because I cannot think about think of one idea which it could be".

Jewel almost forgot about that." Well I'm sure we will find out soon." Blu came and lied down next to her. Blu then immediately embraced and she felt comfortable to be in his wings again as she returned it." Goodnight Love". They immediately shared a kiss before they went Blu went to sleep.

Jewel started thinking about what they thought the needed to complete their lives. She thought over and over" What have we not experienced being together yet. Being in the jungle. No that wouldn't be it."She thought over again before something came to her mind she immediately realised what it was" That's it we haven't experienced having children of our own." She immediately blushes at the idea of mating with Blu. But then she thought" I would love to have some with Blu but Does Blu want children." She started to get concerned about which is worse, Blu afraid of having children because he thinks he would be a bad father or him not wanting to have any at all.

She looked to see him asleep as she cuddled into his chest making it more comfortable for both of them. She thought one more thing" I will talk to him in a few days but now I don't think is a good time to discuss it. She dropped the thought and decided to think about it tomorrow as she fell asleep ending another day for the two lovers.

**So what does everyone think? I said I won't leave Linda out and I will stick to that. Jewel finally realised what was missing and will Blu find out before She tells him. Find out soon.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I wish to have as many reviews as possible so I can see if people like it or not. Thank You**


	4. True Love

**Hello again everybody I hope you are all happy I am making yet another chapter this. Now back to where we left off. Jewel has finally realised what they were missing out of their lives and is planning to discuss it with Blu. Now I really need to people to start reviewing this story please I am getting concerned that people are finding my story boring or aren't reading it. So can you please review? I would appreciate it greatly.**

**Chapter 4: True love.**

3 days have passed since Jewels wing has healed enough for her to use it but is still unable to fly as it would put too much stress and risk injuring it again. Blu aware of this fact is more comfortable to let Jewel do things herself but won't allow her to fly because of that same fact as well. The two were continuing their daily routine in the protection of the sanctuary. Blu wanted it to stay that way until Jewel was ready to live in the jungle again. Jewel was still annoyed that she still couldn't fly for over a week. Over a week until she would feel the breeze of the outdoors again. Over a week until she would feel freedom for the first time in her life.

However that was not on her mind, there has only been one thing on her mind since she talked to Blu about feeling complete. She knew the answer to what they discussed. The thing that is missing in their lives is having a family together. Jewel wants to have one but she wants it with Blu more than anything in the world. But she was worried about discussing it with Blu as she fears he may not want one.

Jewel has held onto the thought for 4 days now and is still concerned about discussing it as still being scared about Blu's reaction to the truth. Blu was busy having a drink from the little stream as Jewel was eating but every now and then she would look at Blu and quickly turn back so he doesn't notice she is looking.

Jewel then gets back to eating brushing off the idea for a moment. Blu then got happy when he finished his drink." Ah I needed that, how about you Jewel" Jewel turned around and smiled" Yeah, I'm ready for another day now. It will be even better when we are in the jungle." She said as she moved next to him and quickly had a drink. Blu looked worried as Jewel looked liked she was in thoughts. He thought a moment" Come to think of it she has been acting a bit differently for a few days now. Ever since we had that chat she has been acting weird. I'll talk to her about it later."

Jewel finished her drink before she turned to me." So what shall we do today my handsome Blu? "Blu blushed by the comment he had just received." Erm I don't know. How about we just be in here and think about it" Jewel giggled as he just said something they are doing" Uh Blu were doing that right know" Blu immediately went wide-eyed and blushed" Erm shall we meet some of the other birds." Jewel liked the idea." Yeah okay let's do that" They walked over to the entrance and Blu knocked on the door.

A minute later the door opened revealing an assistant. They walked through to see multiple birds being treated. They were shocked to see so many being treated" Err I think I preferred it in the chamber Blu" Blu nodded in agreement" Ditto to that." They scanned the birds one by one. They were all injured at different parts of their body.

Their eyes stopped moving when they saw a familiar Toco toucan being treated on the side of his stomach. Blu went wide-eyed with happiness when he realised who it was" Jewel that's Rafael." He said that as he pointed to Rafael. Jewel smiled" Now what has he done to himself." Suddenly they saw that Rafael was standing up as the assistant told him to take it easy first.

Blu decided to cut the silence" RAFAEL" Immediately Rafael turned to the sound of the noise to be met with a big smile" BLU, JEWEL, how have you two been." He immediately flew over and landed in front of them" Good haven't done much just relaxing". As soon as Blu finished. Rafael immediately pulled him into a hug that brothers would usually do. Blu was surprised at first but decided to return the hug.

Once they released he gave Jewel a hug to. Once hugs were finished he starting chatting" So how have you lovebirds been." The couple immediately blushed at that confirming Rafael's suspicions" I knew it, I just knew you two would get together" Blu decided to shake off the blush and speak" well I'm not sure if you know but Jewel's wing is injured and she won't be able to fly for another week." Rafael immediately went glum and sorrowful to Jewel

"I'm sorry to hear that Jewel, what happened on the plane, I thought you two was following me, I thought you were taken away by the smugglers." Blu and Jewel looked to each other and looked back to him" Maybe we should discuss this in the chamber." Rafael and Jewel nodded as Blu squawked and called over an assistant to let the three of them in to the chamber. When they entered the chamber Blu and Jewel immediately sat down next to the stream while Rafael stood in the awe as he saw the beautiful man-made jungle" WOW is this the place where you two have been hiding. No wonder we couldn't find you, Me, Nico and Pedro have been searching for you for 10 days now." He said as he sat down next to the couple.

Blu and Jewel got surprised by that" Well you won't have to worry now, we are only living in here until Jewel is ready to fly." Rafael got confused" Wait a minute until she can fly, don't you mean both of you." Blu and Jewel sighed by in excitement as they can share the happy news with Rafael" Well the thing is I have finally learnt how to fly." Rafael started to smile" Show me".

Blu was more than happy to oblige as he unfolded his wings and immediately took off flying in circles around the chamber. He even performed a spin which he flew right over Rafael which amazed him. Once Blu landed Rafael shouted excitedly" Come here you" He immediately grabbed Blu and gave him a massive hug which was making Blu lose his oxygen." That's my boy I knew you would fly eventually." As soon as he put him down he unfolded one of his wings and placed it on Blu's stomach" So you finally felt the Rhythm of your heart. What made you feel it"?

Blu blushed as he remembered it was the kiss off Jewel that awakened it." Well I am going to explain that in the story about what happened after you all escaped the plane." Rafael remembered why they came in and sat down and focused on that only". Alright Blu lets hear it." They all sat down and all eyes were on a Bu as he begun.

"After you all escaped and headed back for Rio, Jewel grabbed my wing and attempted to take me with her but since I was still afraid of flying then and asked to wait so I could try to get it in me to try and go. Jewel tried to comfort me and try to figure it out. But before we had the chance Nigel that big bird who captured all of us, came in and pinned me on the floor slightly choking him. Jewel attempted to fight him off me but he threw her onto the side of the plane, she then landed which made a cage fall onto her wing which injured her wing. That's why she is in this state." Rafael had wide-eyes one his face" Wow I knew he was evil but I didn't think he would go that far".

Jewel started to feel upset as she recalled the moment that made her not be able to fly" I know he is dead but if I ever see him again I will claw his eyes out." She was starting to get angry before Blu took notice" Jewel calm down, he isn't alive now there is no need to angry." When she saw the worried face of Blu she nuzzled his neck" I know but I was scared at that moment I thought he was going to hurt you." A tear was starting to form in her eye." Blu embraced her with his wings wrapped around her" It's okay Jewel, I am here, It's okay" Jewel looked at him to see he was upset and decided it was best she calms down. She smiles and kisses him.

Blu was startled but also relaxed as the effect of the kiss relaxed his muscles. Rafael just smiled as he thought" Reminds me of my time when I first met Eva." When Blu and Jewel released Jewel smiled at Blu" You know how to calm me down, what would I do without you". Once she was calm Blu turned back to Rafael" Anyway when I was trying to force Nigel off of me he started to choke me a little harder, barley being able to breath, while I was more concerned about Jewel despite my predicament, I saw the fire extinguisher close by so I had an idea, I hooked to Nigel's leg and set it off thus blasting him out of the plane. Next thing we knew I saw feathers coming from the side so it was obvious Nigel went into those spinning things on the plane. Suddenly the plane was going down and the cages all went out. But Jewel was also falling out. I tried to grab her but she fell out. Putting aside all my fears I jumped after her. When I did grab her I told her why. Then erm… we shared a moment" Blu got nervous at that part as Jewel giggled and Rafael smiled and crossed his wings.

"Then I felt something in my chest which made me open my wings and all of a sudden I found myself flying with Jewel in my claws. And that about wraps it up. Rafael smiled at the couple as he was amazed at Blu" what a tale that it. I should tell it as a bed time story for my kids." As soon as Jewel heard him say kids the thought came back to her. She felt uneasy because she wants to discuss that same topic with Blu. Rafael notices this" Jewel are you okay" Jewel looks to him" Yeah just don't like remembering about Nigel." Rafael was suspicious he heard doubt in her voice.

"Well that's quite a tale, so are you two living in here" Blu smiled at Rafael" Yes but just until Jewel is able to fly again, once she can were going to be released into the jungle." Rafael smiled as he knew they would be out there with him" Well I'm sure we are going to a good time out there, right amigo" Blu just smiled as he turned around" I'm just going to have a drink." Both Rafael and Jewel nodded as Blu took off to the stream. Once he was out of sight Rafael turned to Jewel.

" I know something is on your mind Jewel I can tell" Having been found out Jewel decided not to deny it" It's true there is something on my mind but I'm worried about talking to Blu about it." Rafael put a wing on her shoulder" You can tell me, if it will help you feel alright to talk to Blu." Jewel felt reassured to have Rafael to talk to.

"Well a few days ago me and Blu were watching a sunset and when we were enjoying each other's company Blu was thinking to himself, because he felt that something was missing out of his life, he talked to me and later I felt the same, until before we went to sleep I realised what we are missing, A family, children" Rafael just smiled as he now understood the situation" Ah I see what's going on now, You see Jewel, Me and Eva were in the same problem when we were your age, She realised the same thing and was reluctant to talk to me about it. Eventually I realised she was keeping something to herself."

Jewel was starting to feel comfortable about the situation knowing it is natural for a couple" Once I talked to her about it, she confessed it to me, and when she asked me if I wanted a family, I said yes and we had one together. Jewel you should tell Blu I'm sure he wants one. He seems like the type of guy to want one." Jewel thought it over for a bit. Despite being a little shy he did seem like the type to want a family" Well I guess, Okay I will talk to him about him tonight."

Rafael smiled " Very good amigo but a bit of advice, If he isn't ready for a family, give him time and don't have too many kids like me and Eva, we barley cope."Jewel smiled at Rafael as she walked towards Blu" don't worry I fully intend to. I want to take this slow. I mean we will be new to this" Rafael immediately took off and flew over to Blu as Jewel followed.

"Hey amigo so how have you been for the last month" Blu finished drinking as Rafael was standing next to him" Well all I have really been doing is looking after Jewel and having a good time and making sure Jewel doesn't try anything silly which will injure her wing further". Blu said without realising Jewel was there" Ahem" Blu immediately laughed nervously realising Jewel was there the entire time" This bird knows how to take care of herself thank you very much" She sat next to Blu and grinned at him as he was looking nervous" Well... erm... Someone n-needs to make sure y-y-you are alright" She cuddled up to Blu as he got even more nervous" Yeah and that someone is you Love" Blu was too nervous to do anything. Rafael decide to break it up" Okay Lovebirds I think it is time for me to go now I need to get some shut-eye and first thing in the morning I can go home. I could have gone today if it wasn't for this I got." He said pointing out the infected cut on his side under his wing.

Blu remembered to ask about that" Oh yeah how did you get that". Rafael sat down" I was collecting food for Eva to so she could feed the kids, however when I retrieved the last bit a snake appeared and attacked me I managed to escape but I was left with this cut from one of its teeth. I was poisoned but the Humans saved me and I have been here for 2 days now." Blu was now glad he would spend his time in a tree instead on the ground during the night" Wow". Rafael flew over to the bird entrance" Well I will see you both next week in the jungle" Both of them waved to him as he left.

Blu looked to Jewel as he was lost on what to do now" Well what should we do now Jewel." Jewel remembered what Rafael said but she said she talk to him later" I don't know Blu lets have Lunch." Blu smiled as they went over to the seeds.

Later that night...

Blu and Jewel were in the hollow as the lights went a bit dimmer. Jewel was trying to get the courage to tell him but I wasn't easy. "I wonder why they don't turn the lights off don't you Jewel". Blu looked behind him to see that she was thinking to herself" Jewel what's wrong" He walked over to Jewel as she looked at him. She knew there was no pint in hiding it, she might as well tell him now" Well remember that conversation we had a few days ago." Blu thought to himself and he remembered talking about being complete" The conversation about what was missing out of our lives." Jewel nodded as she continued" Well the thing is I have realised what it is it we are missing" Blu got excited as she knew" What is it Jewel, you can tell". She took a deep breath before looking at him" Well the thing is that we haven't... had... a...a." She was getting annoyed with herself." A Family" Blu went wide-eyed and shocked about the turn of event.

He was happy to know why he felt incomplete but he was shocked about what it was. He was thinking" A family, but are we even ready for a family, I know Jewel is but am I ready for one." He didn't know what to think or" Sure I would like to have children but would I be a good father, I should ask Jewel of what she thinks."

Jewel was worried about the response off Blu as he was looked nervous and scared. He turned to her" Do you think I would not be a good father" Jewel was shocked to hear that from Blu" No you would be, You have a very positive personality and you are caring, that would me makes a good father" Blu felt glad she thought he would be but he still had doubt." I don't know if I am ready." Jewel was confused" What makes you think that" Blu honestly didn't know the answer but he felt it" I don't know I do want a family but there is something that puts me on edge. Something makes me feel that I wouldn't be a father." Jewel felt worried for Blu" Blu I know you are nervous about these things but you don't have to worry you can tell me anything".

Blu felt reassured but still was not 100% sure but now only feeling concerned for Jewel." Well what about you I mean you are not fully healed yet" Jewel now seeing he was only concerned for her moved closer to him" I'm fine it will be just another week until my wing is fine". Blu was starting to feel more confident but still manly nervous. Jewel seeing he was still nervous put her good wing on his shoulder" It's okay Blu I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want to know if you're ready for a family because I am."

Blu was feeling more confident about the topic He was starting to lose his shyness. He was now feeling confident and happy about this but was still nervous about mating with Jewel. He wanted to share the moment with her more than anything but still nervous." If it is what Jewel wants then I want her to happy, if a family is what she wants then I will have it with her." He moved up and embraced Jewel.

Jewel was surprised about this" Blu what are you doing." Jewel felt relaxed to feel his warmth again. He felt the same once they separated he kept his wings on her shoulders" If you want to have a family then I want one too." He smiled at her before he said the next thing" I think we are ready as well." Jewel smiled with her beak open. She quickly pulled him into a kiss and embraced him." She made sure the camera in the hollow was blocked off so they could have some privacy." Thank you Blu I love you so much". They kissed again before they went to the nest.

**(Rest is blocked out because of rating)**

**I know some people like Lemons but I am no good at doing Lemons for one thing and I don't want to write one so sorry to disappoint you all but that is that. Anyway I hope people will review because I wish to know what people think of my story. If anyone thinks that I rushed the romance I haven't I planned it at this stage for what I will do in the future chapters**

**Thank ou for reading and I hope people will Review. Thank you and Merry Christmas.**


	5. feelings

**Yo what's up everybody today I am giving you another chapter. I am glad to see people are actually reviewing so I know people are reading it. Thank god for that. Anyway in this chapter Blu will have a slight change to his personality. It will be the same just one thing added. And in this chapter will spread across two different days like 4 days apart like at the start it will be Sunday and the second half will taking place on the Thursday that week.**

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

It is morning time in Brazil. All the humans were just starting to get ready for another day. All was quiet in the breeding chamber. Inside their hollow Blu and Jewel were fast asleep in each other's wings. Both dreaming about what happened last night and each other. However they weren't waking up yet. The same couldn't be said for Tulio who was in the monitor room having his usual morning coffee. He was turning on the lights and operating the blinds which covered the windows and bringing sunlight into the chamber. One thing Tulio was confused about was that Blu and Jewel have not woken up yet.

Tulio was scratching his head" That's odd they usually getting up about now" He started searching the cameras. Scrolling from each one until he saw them. Eventually Tulio came to a screen that was pitch black (Result of Jewel covering that camera with a leaf.) He then rotated the camera that was in the Hollow but the leaf didn't come off." Hmm wonder why they covered it, guess they don't like cameras."

Suddenly the door opened and an assistant came in with a piece of paper" Here are the latest results of the new sanctuary under development" Tulio accepted the paper and began reading what was on the paper. He fences and cameras are in place which just leaves the wooden tower. The new sanctuary is built but power cables and all equipment still need to be sorted out. Tulio put the paper down and turned to the assistant" So if I have this straight all that needs to be built now is the wooden tower that cuts between the entrance to the PAOJ (Protect area of Jungle) and the entrance to the sanctuary."

The assistant nodded" Yes that is all we need to do and then we are good to go, it should be finished by Sunday" Tulio smiled as the good news was told" That's very good, It is getting done faster than I thought it would. What about the power cables". The assistant quickly replied back" We have technicians sorting that out right now the power should be available on Friday." Tulio was pleased with the results as he handed the papers back to assistant." Okay put them in my cabinet and then could you check to see if the others need help in the treatment room."

The assistant nodded as he left the room. Tulio ten turned back to the cameras to try to locate the macaws. He was starting to get worried" Where are you two". He shifted until he moved to a camera which could see the entrance to the hollow. Tulio zoomed in on the hollow entrance to see if he could see into it. When he finished he could just about see a blue tail. Tulio sighed heavily relieved that they are still there" I was concerned then."

He immediately opened a draw and took out some pieces of paper which have drawings on. He got a pencil and started drawing on it again. He immediately looked at his Laptop which had a message the alert notice. He immediately opened the message it said

"Hi Tulio, The holiday is coming so I may come and visit soon in a few days to see how everyone is doing, you know see how Blu and Jewel are getting on. I know it has only been a month since I have left but I can't stop thinking about them two. I just need to see them to know there okay.

I also wish to talk to you about something but I will discuss it to you when I arrive. Look forward to seeing you all.

From Linda."

Tulio smiled as he knew he would get to see Linda again and have Blu be happy again. He immediately starts typing on his laptop as he was getting ready to send a message back to Linda.

Meanwhile in the breeding chamber…

Blu was slowly starting to open his eyes as he still felt exhausted despite having a good night sleep. He felt happier then usual this morning but not knowing why. He looked around to see Jewel cuddled up to him in each other's wings. When he saw this he immediately remembered what happened last night. He and Jewel mated for the first time of their lives. Blu blushed because of his predicament but was happy. He thought to himself" That was interesting last night, I wonder if she will get pregnant, if she does well I will care for her to the best of my abilities." He was lost in his thoughts as he heard a moan.

Jewel was now starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes as well feeling exhausted. She saw herself cuddled up to Blu and rested her head into his neck" Morning Blu, How is my handsome man doing this morning". Blu returned the nuzzle as put his wing over her body" Well rested and feeling very good my angel". Jewel giggled and looked at him in the eyes" That was amazing last night, I don't think I have had a better time than that" Blu smiled deeply at her" Me too, It felt like wonders" Jewel sighed heavily as she was covered in Blu's wings.

Jewel and Blu felt more open with each other like they could say anything to each other now that they were mates. Jewel moved herself so she was slightly lying on Blu but still rested her head in Blu's neck and covered in his wings" So be honest was you nervous." Blu just smiled at her" Yes because it was my first time". Jewel giggled "You're not the only one". Blu was starting to fall asleep again" I still feel tired but I know I am just being silly. But I wonder." Jewel felt the same but couldn't understand either. She was more focused on what will happen next.

She looked to Blu" So what is going to happen now" Blu thought for a second but couldn't think of anything" Well I don't know, what I do want to know is that what will happen if you conceived." Jewel giggled when he asked her that she put her beak close to his and whispered" Well we will just have to find out and go from there won't we" She put a lot of seductiveness into her sentence before she brought her beak to Blu's as they started having a make-out session.

The absolute pleasure and affection made Blu lose himself to his mind as so did Jewel. Both were lost in the kiss that they could only return it to each other. Blu was thinking to himself" I am the luckiest bird in the world to have Jewel." He deepened the kiss which in return made Jewel give a moan before they separated" Blu how are you such a good kisser". Blu laughed nervously" erm... he he I don't know." Blu looked to the ceiling of the hollow now wondering what will happen now.

Jewel was starting to fall asleep again due to still being exhausted but she was refusing too."Why are we so tired" Blu didn't have the answer. But he decided it was time to get up" I think it is time we got up now; I mean it could be late morning now." Jewel nodded as they unwrapped themselves from each other and slowly began to get up. They were groaning and stretching as they sat up. Blu stretched his back while Jewel stretched her legs.

Blu was the first one to be able to leave the hollow followed closely by Jewel. As he flew down to the stream to have a drink. Jewel climbed down and walked next to him. They both started to have a drink. As they did Jewel noticed that a camera was looking at them. The sighed and thought to herself" I going to rip the wires out of those things if they keep watching us." She then looked away and returned to more important business. She then started thinking" How will we know if I am pregnant, How will we know, I mean it doesn't tell us. How are we going to know if we will be parents or not". As she was thinking Blu finished his drink and looked to see Jewel had something on her but she looked scared as well. Blu walked over a put a wing over her.

"Jewel if you are scared about being a parent then it is okay, I am too. But we will do this together; I will always be there when you need me, Okay." Jewel smiled as she nuzzled his chest, Blu blushed as he returned the nuzzle." Thank you Blu. I am looking forward to it but I am scared like you said but your right we will face this together." As she finished she embraced Blu.

4 days later. (3 days until the new sanctuary is complete, 1 day until Jewels wing is fully healed according to medical reports).

Blu and Jewel are more open and passionate with each other after their moment a few days ago. They were enjoying their last few days of living in the breeding chamber until they could be released into the jungle. They are both looking forward to it but Blu not as much as he has never lived in the jungle.

It is mid-day in the jungle as Blu and Jewel are enjoying a meal of mango. One of Blu's favourites. Jewel was cautious at first but immediately took a liking to it. Just as Blu was finishing off his last piece he heard groaning. He turned to see Jewel putting a wing over her stomach and groaning. He quickly rushed over" Jewel are you okay."

When the pain subsided she looked at him and smiled" Yeah I just had a bit stomach ache, it's gone now". Blu sighed in relief" well why don't you have a drink you must be thirsty" She nodded as she walked over to the stream and begun drinking, just as she was drinking she felt a something coming from her stomach, but it immediately disappeared, she decided to ignore it and get back to drinking. Blu was too focused on getting some more mangos to eat as he disappeared behind a few bushes looking for some.

When Jewel was finished she looked behind her to see all the mango gone, She gasped at this and thought to herself" Blu must have gone to get some more, he is a fast thinker." She then turned back to have another drink but a surge of pain immediately hit her from her stomach. She put both her wings over stomach and groaned heavily. She sat down in an attempt to relieve some of the pain but it didn't work. She thought to herself" What is going on grhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" She was starting to groan a little loader as the pain was starting to intensify. She started to lie down on her side as she looked around to see if Blu was back but he wasn't in sight." She closed her eyes and begged for the pain to stop.

She was starting to show tears coming from her eyes as they were falling to the floor. She looked again and shouted once" BLU" she waited but nothing happened, Blu didn't appear. She shouted again" BLU" still nothing she thought to herself" How can he not hear me unless he is on the other side of the chamber." She attempted to stand up but the pain that intensified as she moved was too great she couldn't get up or move her stomach." Blu please hurry." As she moved back to her position over Blu appeared with some Mango" Hey Jewel I brought you some..." He stopped as he saw Jewel on the floor groaning in pain." He quickly dropped the mango and rushed to Jewels side" Jewel what is wrong, what's happening" Jewel moved her face to Blu who was sat next to her with a very concerned face" I don't know my stomach really hurts."

Blu was thinking of ways he could help but every time he heard Jewel groan he lost his train of thought. "Oh what do I do, what do I do." Just as he was starting to panic he remembered that Tulio had cameras, he immediately squawked loudly. He saw a camera face in his direction. Immediately pointed out Jewel to the camera, he saw Tulio in the monitor room immediately get out of his chair. Blu sighed in relief as he knew help was coming but he put a wing on Jewels wing to help her relieve some pain by squeezing it.

"Is that helping Jewel" Jewel despite the pain smiled" Yes it isn't s bad now." The groaning was lessening slowly. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Tulio, Fernando and an assistant run in and rush to Jewel and Blu. The assistant immediately kneeled in front of Jewel and slowly pick her up so they wouldn't cause pain." Tulio quickly rushed with the assistant out carrying Jewel as Fernando shouted to Blu" Come on Blu lets go" Blu didn't think twice as flew and landed on Fernando's shoulder as they rushed out as well.

Blu saw Tulio and the assistant enter the operating room while Tulio turned to Fernando" Wait out here with Blu okay." Fernando nodded as Blu looked at Tulio very concerned" Don't worry Blu we will find out what is wrong." Blu looked to the floor as he got off Fernando's shoulder and sat on a chair right next to the door as Fernando sat next to him. Blu was not taking his eyes off the door as he was waiting anxiously for news.

Fernando put a hand on Blu's back and said" I'm sure Jewel will be fine Blu; she is probably having a stomach ache or something small like that. Blu looked to him and smiled before turning back to the door. He was starting to get very concerned. As the minutes ticked by Fernando kept moving to different positions and areas in the room while Blu did not move not all and had his eyes fixed on that door.

Just as Blu was about to look down in sadness the door opened and Tulio was cheering in happiness. Blu and Fernando were confused at him. When Tulio realised he was concerning Blu he immediately told him the news" BLU IT'S JEWEL, SHE IS PREGNANT" Blu went-wide eyed and mouth open. He finally knew the problem but it wasn't a problem, He was starting to have a big smile on him. Knowing that Jewel is pregnant. Tulio and Fernando also had big smiles on their months as Tulio put his hand on Blu's back" you know what that means Blu. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A FATHER". Tulio went round the room cheering again as Blu was flying around the room squawking happily. He felt like the world around him has changed but for the better.

He couldn't stop himself as Tulio shouted him" Blu you can come see Jewel now". Blu happily flew in and saw Jewel who looked happy as an assistant finished talking to her. The assistant saw Blu fly in and left the room immediately to give the birds privacy. Tulio didn't enter he just let Blu in. As soon as everyone was out Blu landed next to Jewel and immediately talked" Jewel tell me it is true, are we really going to be parents". Jewel smiled deeply as Blu approached her and sat next to her" Yes we are Blu; we are going to have a family".

Blu immediately hugged Jewel and nuzzled her deeply as Jewel was still smiling deeply" This is the happiest time of our lives." Blu nodded as he was pulled into a kiss. Blu didn't bother getting hit by the pleasure he was too busy being happy about the fact he is going to be a father. Once Jewel released him she stood up as Blu followed suit." I love you so much Blu, I feel so happy I can't contain the happiness." Blu nodded in agreement as he still had Blu in his wings.

Jewel looked at her belly as she knew it would get bigger but she didn't care, she was happy to be pregnant. She then looked back at Blu who was looking at her very happily But knew she needed rest" Come on lets go back to the nest, you need rest after all that pain you went through." Jewel nodded as Blu gently help her get off the table as Blu flew a head and knocked on the door. Tulio immediately opened the door to see Blu and Jewel walking out. Tulio immediately picked Jewel up and helped her over to the bird entrance as Blu landed on his shoulder. Blu smiled them both" Congratulations you two, I bet you two are looking forward to this" he looked to Blu" Especially you". Blu just nodded happily very quickly as Tulio opened the bird entrance and let Blu and Jewel back into the chamber.

Blu immediately helped Jewel up to the entrance of the hollow but Jewel just grinned at him" Blu, I can do it myself you know" Blu just smiled at her" Yes but I want to help you up" Jewel just smiled as she walked over to the nest and immediately lied down. Blu just sat next to her and stroked her back" Get some rest you are going to need it" Jewel nodded as she closed her eyes and sighed. She said before drifting off to sleep" Wake me up in a few hours, it don't want to be up all night okay." Once she finished she went to sleep as Blu sat by her and begun thinking" I best go get some mango for her to eat for when I wake her up". Enough said he immediately took off and started to round up slices of mango.

He remembered he needs to bring extra as Jewel will need to eat a bit more. Once he finished he saw a camera aiming at him Blu smiled knowing that Tulio is always watching. He returned to the hollow to see Jewel fast asleep. He put the pieces of mango to one side of the hollow and sat next to the nest as he looked around thinking to himself" Never thought I would say it but this life is more interesting and exciting compared to my old one." Once he finished he saw the camera in the side of the hollow.

Suddenly he got an annoyed look on his face and blocked the camera with a leaf. Once he finished he sat back next to Jewel as he stared at the covered camera" I hate that camera why does it have to be there. He returned to important things like letting Jewel sleep in peace. Blu got happy again about the day he has had. Now wondering how good his life is going to turn.

**All done. Now next chapter instincts are going to kick off for both of our macaws. Bet you can't wait to find out and next chapter will be the last one Blu and Jewel spends a complete chapter in the sanctuary before going into the wild. I know I am giving a bit of next chapter away but I want to make sure my readers have fully understood the current chapter so no one is confused.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you w****ill**** review. Peace.**


	6. Instincts

**Hello again everybody, I am glad people have enjoyed my story so far. In this chapter like I mentioned last chapter Instincts are going to kick in. Not all are good, mostly good though. Just think of it as a warning if you don't like changes in personality however you will be pleased to know it is temporary until the story line reaches a certain area then the macaws personalities will go back to normal. Happy, ENJOY.**

**Chapter 6: Instinct**

2 days until the new sanctuary is complete.

Blu and Jewel are enjoying the day like any normal nice sunny day but they had one thing to deal with. Jewels pregnancy so they can't go off course all day. At the moment they are seeing if Jewel is ready to fly again because her wing naturally should have healed by was of course was being watched closely by Tulio who wanted to make sure Jewel wouldn't injure again.

"Okay Jewel are you sure you're ready to fly again". Jewel smiled at Blu as she moved her left wing quickly" Yes, see my wing is okay I'm ready, Just watch". Blu wasn't 100% positive about this though" Well could you at least practise on the ground first just to be 100% sure your ready again". Jewel grinned at him but gave up as Blu looked seriously at her" Ok fine I will." Blu smiled as Jewel unwrapped her wings and gently begun to flap her wings just to make sure she was okay, and stop Blu worrying.

Once she got a feel for it and was comfortable with the flapping technique she looked to Blu with a grin which in turn Blu nodded which was Jewels cue before she took off Blu went" Just be careful I don't want to worry about you or our children getting hurt or worse." Jewel then looked to him but she did feel concerned with hurting their eggs by accident." Don't worry Blu I am not going to take any chance with our eggs." Blu felt relieved to hear that and then he unwrapped his wings and took off.

Blu hovered above as he watched Jewel prepare to take off. Jewel took a step forward and leaped into the air flapping her wings right after. She closed her eyes fearing she would fail. But when she reopened her eyes she smiled as she was hovering next to Blu. Blu on the other hand was happier then Jewel as he got to fly with her for the first time. Jewel looked to him" Come on Blu lets fly." Blu immediately took his cue to lead on with Jewel right beside him.

They were going in circles around the chamber while they flapped left and right every time. Jewel went cheering and laughing while Blu cheered as well but kept an eye on Jewel to make sure she was okay. They kept flying and doing tricks like making a spin around eachother. Blu was enjoying himself more for the first time he could fly with his mate instead of just him was exciting and wonderful.

Jewel on the other hand had something else on her mind she was concerned about their children. She started to trust humans but she felt uneasy allowing them to do x-ray and other kinds of things to check on the eggs. It didn't feel right to her, she felt that only she and Blu should be caring and be concerned. Jewel flew over to the hollow and landed inside. Blu being confused followed and also landed inside. But only to see her upset and showing a tear.

Blu became confused and put a wing over Jewel" What's wrong Jewel aren't you happy you can fly again" Jewel got rid of the tear and sniffed before turning" I am happy I can fly again but I'm scared for our children." Blu got wide-eyes on his face. He thought to himself" She is really that concerned, to be honest I am worried as well." Blu sat next to Jewel and comforted her" Jewel I'm scared as well but I am positive we can do this, we will just take it one step at a time". Jewel got irritated that Blu didn't understand" No Blu you don't understand, I am not scared about raising them, I'm scared about the humans doing all those check-ups, that x-ray thing you said and moving me about which they may cause an accident which may harm our children or Worse."

Blu now understood the situation "I admit I do trust them more Blu but our children are not something I can trust them with, I'm sorry Blu but I can't trust them that much." Blu felt worried for Jewel still distrustful of humans but even he was feeling doubt in humans about being careful after what he witnessed Tulio letting his guard down on the first night he spent in Rio when he and Jewel got bird napped.

Blu who has been raised by a human is also not sure about trusting them with his children and Mate. He had doubts. He didn't know what to do. He reassured Jewel" Jewel I am surprised but to be honest I am also have doubts about trusting them with our eggs as well." Jewel looked at Blu with wide-eyes, very surprised to hear that coming from Blu. Since he used to live with a human.

She proceeded to question Blu" Really I didn't think you would not trust humans that much." Blu stood up and sat at near the entrance." I do trust them a lot but even this is coming out of my beak, I don't trust them that much either." He sat next to Jewel and put a wing on her back" look Jewel if you don't want them to interfere with our lives and soon to be family lives. Then I will make sure they don't. If they attempt anything I will stop them." Jewel smiled and lunged herself into his wings and embraced him while he returned it." Thank you Blu for understanding. I just want to do this the natural way, you know like any other bird couple would. Just you and me will do this experience together and no one else interferes."

Blu fully understood perfectly and completely agreed with her" Okay so for now on no one else will interfere and I will make sure it stays that way". Jewel immediately brought her beak to his as they share yet another passionate kiss with each other Blu relaxed as Jewel brought her body closer to his so they could wrap their wings further around each other making the moment more passionate. Once they separated Blu saw Jewel yawn as she was exhausted from carrying their children all day and working out. (Females tend to get tired more often during pregnancy and hungry too)" Jewel why don't you get some rest, you look tired." Jewel nodded as she lied down in their nest." While I sleep could you get some mango for lunch when you wake me up?" Blu nodded as she fell asleep. He headed to the entrance and flew in search of Mango. While Blu went searching the door opened and Tulio came in. He called out" Jewel, JEWEL". He looked around to see nothing. He looked around bushes.

"Hmm where are those birds". He looked at another area. However he did spot Blu grabbing a piece of mango with his claw." Ah there you are Blu. He turned around and smiled at Tulio as he squatted down in front of him" Do you know where Jewel is. I need to give her a check-up to make sure the eggs are growing properly." Blu suddenly glared at Tulio" What's wrong Blu".

Blu only glared at him as he dropped the mango and flew off in a random direction. Tulio immediately followed but lost him. While Tulio searched Blu sneaked back into the hollow to protect Jewel for what he thought was a threat to Jewel. **(Results of parent instincts) **Blu sat next to the sleeping form of Jewel as he watched the entrance. Getting ready to protect Jewel and the eggs from Tulio who he was not taking chances with Tulio most likely causing an accident.

Blu brushed Jewels feathers on the back off her head to comfort her sleeping form. He was pre-occupied with this that he failed to realise Tulio peaking in." Ah there's Jewel, Blu could you move over a bit please so I can take Jewel to have a check" All Blu did was glare at him and stand up. Tulio looked surprised as he pooped a hand into the hollow attempting to shift Blu out the way.

Blu squawked angrily and loudly at Tulio which made him Jump and wake Jewel up. Jewel opened her eyes quickly and quickly understood the situation. She backed up to the other side of the hollow to allow Blu to resolve the situation. But also glaring at Tulio. Completely surprised by the turn of events Tulio attempted again but didn't get spooked by Blu's squawking. Seeing that Tulio wasn't getting the message Blu revealed one of his claws and opened it indicating a last warning to Tulio. Tulio didn't bother to pay attention to Blu.

Seeing he had no choice Blu immediately lashed out and clawed at Tulio's hand which caused three cuts on his finger." Tulio backed away from the hollow and had wide-eyes" Ahhhhhhhh, what did that for Blu." Blu relaxed and put his claw down but still glared at Tulio. Tulio got annoyed" Fine I won't see if the eggs are developing properly then." Tulio left the room and Blu returned to normal as Jewel sat back in the nest" Blu thank you, but I must say I have never seen you aggressive before." Blu was also surprised about the situation.

"I don't know why I did it. My body kept telling me to do it." Jewel lied down again" To be honest I was going to do the same if it came to that." Jewel now relieved that the eggs were safe went back to sleep. Blu however was still shocked by what he did. He thought to himself" Why did I do that. I am never aggressive." Blu was beginning to lose the shocked thoughts" Hmm It felt right, like I was supposed to do that." He was so confused he decided to sleep it off. He went over and lied down next to Jewel. Jewel while sleeping cuddled up to Blu as he joined her in dream land.

Meanwhile in the treatment room...

Tulio got a bandage and put it around his finger as he was thinking to himself" Why did Blu lash out at me, It isn't like him." Once he finished he went to the monitor room and sat in the chair looking for them. He saw them in the hollow asleep in each other's wings. He smiled as he thought" Yes they didn't notice that I removed the leaf from the camera." He looked away from the screen as he thought again" Now why would Blu lash out at me, He was obviously defending Jewel".

He immediately slapped himself on the face when he realised why." Why didn't I realise it, their parent Instincts have come as Jewel is pregnant. Why didn't I think of that, No wonder Blu lashed out, that's expected. Blu will do anything to protect Jewel and the eggs from anything that he thinks that may be or is a threat to her." He slapped himself again when he didn't realise it earlier.

Just as he was annoyed with himself the door opened" Hey Tulio" He turned around to see Linda at the door. Tulio smiled" Linda how have you been" He got up as they exchanged a hug. "Just been fine Tulio. How have you been"? Tulio sat back down as she sat next to him" Been kept busy as usual, with our feather friends including our two blue birds." Linda smiled as he mentioned Blu and Jewel" How have Blu and Jewel been". Tulio had a big smile as she went onto that Topic" See for yourself". Tulio said as he showed the monitor screen to reveal Blu and Jewel asleep in their nest. Linda smiled to see them happy" And that's not all 2 days ago we found out that Jewel is pregnant".

Linda had big wide-eyes on her face but Smiled at the same time." Really she is" Tulio nodded. Linda laughed before she said" Oh dear what have them two been getting up to." Tulio laughed as he looked at the monitor again. Both still asleep." Well let's leave that on the private matters. Now they will be released in 3 days into the jungle as the new sanctuary will be complete in 2 days. So you have just come at a very good timing because when they are released there is no guarantee that we will see them again."

Linda got worried about this" Why wouldn't we". Tulio quickly answered her question" Well when a bird couple are expecting offspring they usually like to find somewhere nice and calm and suitable to raise their young. And besides that Blu and Jewel might go anywhere in the country or they may go somewhere to live a quiet life with each other." Tulio seeing that he is concerning Linda reassured her" But they may live in the jungle here which is most likely, but that is for them to decide, not us". He put a hand on Linda's shoulder" Well you and the two should catch up as much as you can before we release them." Linda smiled before she looked back to see the pair waking up on the monitor and going to eat. She looked to Tulio" Well can I see them now" Tulio grew worried about the question. As he looked to see Jewel and Blu" I'm not sure now is the best time because well now that Jewel is pregnant, they are having changes to their personalities".

Linda looked confused as she sat back down." What kind of changes". Tulio sat down as well as he begun explaining" Well as a bird couple are expecting offspring they will have parent instincts take effect. A Female during pregnancy will need to eat more which is obvious. But they will be more suspicious to anything except her mate. May be aggressive to anything she considers a threat to her or her offspring, Will always keep the eggs and mate as her top priority and spend less time on herself, but the way Jewel is now, she won't have much difference. Now the Male will be very protective of his mate and like the Female will may be aggressive to anything he thinks that may or will be a threat to his mate or his offspring, Be more suspicious of anything, Both will be more responsible, And they will look until they find a home where they think it will be suitable for them to raise their family."

Linda looked worried as she has never seen Blu be aggressive." Well why can't I see them now". Tulio looked at the screen again" Because they have already showed signs of these instincts". Tulio showed his finger to Linda which caused her to gasp" Don't tell me, did Blu do that." Tulio nodded. Linda was shocked to see that as she looked at the screen to see Blu comforting Jewel who had just finished her drink. She thought to herself" Why have you done that Blu".

Tulio seeing that Linda is getting worried reassured her" Look Linda, Blu did that only because he thought I was a threat to Jewel or the eggs, Because I told him I wanted to give Jewel a check-up which is now clear that they don't want that and he did warm me to stop with Squawking but when I didn't stop he lashed out at me which is completely understandable." Linda glared at Tulio seeing that he forced Blu to attack him" You should have stopped and left them alone, look what happens when you interrupt their peace."

Tulio just smiled as he sees she was right. Linda stood up" I'm going to see them let them know. I am sure Blu won't do anything because I only want to see the two." Tulio nodded as he turned on the mic and spoke to into the mic." Blu, Jewel you have a visitor who will come in, in just a moment." He turned it off as he unlocked the door.

Back in the breeding chamber...

Blu and Jewel looked puzzled at the monitor room. Jewel spoke first" Who do you think it is Blu". He looked just as confused at Jewel" I can't be Rafael because he has to look after his kids with Eva." They both thought before the door opened to reveal Linda" Hello you two". They both smiled deeply as they flew over to Linda. She walked over and sat next to a tree as Blu landed on her shoulder and Jewel landed on her knee." I bet you two have been enjoying yourselves haven't you." Blu and Jewel only nodded as Linda stroked Blu" Tulio has told me you two are soon going to be parents." Blu and Jewel blushed at that. Blu immediately indicated to Linda that he wanted a pencil and paper. Linda came prepared though as she had some on her.

Blu accepted the paper as he jumped onto the floor and started writing. Once he finished he showed it to Linda. It said" Yes we will be but we need to sort out a home first for them when we get released." Linda smiled and looked to Jewel" Now Jewel has Blu been behaving himself while I have been away". Jewel gave Blu an evil smile which made Blu nervous. She nodded at Linda which calmed Blu down." Now Blu Tulio told me that in three days you two are going to be released into the wild." Jewel and Blu smiled as they now knew the time for them to go into the jungle was fast approaching.

Linda stood up as she let the birds on the floor and squatted in front of the couple" I going to see Tulio make sure he is not being nosey on you two all the time. I will see you both later." They smiled as Linda left the room. Once the door locked Blu turned to Jewel" Why did you give me that evil look"? Jewel giggled at Blu and moved closer to him and said seductively" I Just wanted to see you get shy because you look very cute when you're shy or nervous." Blu laughed nervously at that as Jewel moved next to him and leaned on him" Jewel should we have something to eat I mean before we go to sleep. It is starting to get dark.

Jewel immediately looked surprised at the window" Already, well okay I will have some Mango before we turn in for the night. As she finished she went over to a piece of Mango and started eating as Blu looked at out the window as he thought to himself" I wonder what it is going to be like when we go into the jungle, Where will we go, where will we find a home, And where we raise our family." All those questions popped in his head as he looked back to Jewel" And I need to keep her safe from harm despite the fact she can handle herself, but she is carrying our children." As he was still thinking Jewel shouted" Okay Blu I finished now". Blu turned around and nodded as he followed her to the hollow.

Jewel got on the nest first followed closely by Blu who lied down next to her as she snuggled up to Blu as he put a wing over her" Goodnight love". Jewel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to sleep. Blu still thought about the jungle" I just hope everything goes well, just not like last time when we got bird napped, I just can't bear the thought of Jewel going through that again." Blu saw Jewel was sleeping happily with a smile on her face. He decided it was best he went to sleep as well as he closed his eyes. Ending the day for the couple.

**And that is that. Bet everyone was surprised to see Blu aggressive for once. I thought it would be a good idea that is why I put that in. Now after the next chapter I might not update for a bit due to things that will occur on Wednesday and after so I will try to get the next chapter done before Wednesday.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. And Happy new year.**


	7. Freedom

**I kept my promise and I was able to finish this chapter before Wednesday but remember I will not be updating for a while now so you will have to wait until I do. Sorry but Enjoy this chapter for now.**

**Chapter 7: Freedom**

The day has arrived for Blu and Jewel to be released into the Jungle. Both of them were very excited about being able to finally live in the jungle. Linda is happy for Blu but is worried she may never see him again. Tulio is happy because he knows he has succeeded in keeping the Blue Macaw race alive for now. Blu however despite being excited was nervous of living in the jungle as he never has before.

The assistants are almost finished packing everything up to move to the new Sanctuary. All the sick birds were moved first so they could continue to be treated. Tulio is personally overseeing the birds reaching the new sanctuary safely. As for Linda she is taking Blu and Jewel to the new sanctuary in her rented jeep. Tulio waved before she went started driving" I will meet you there Linda I just have to finish with the paper work then I will meet you at the new sanctuary." Linda nodded as she started driving away from the sanctuary. Blu and Jewel looked back to see they would never live or see that place again.

They turned around to see the scenery of the jungle. Tall trees which go on for miles, you can hardly see a thing after about 10 to 15 trees except green unless you're on a straight path. Blu had no idea how they were going to keep track of directions when they go in there. Jewel on the other hand is so excited she is getting impatient. As Linda drove on Blu moved next to Jewel and snapped her out of her gaze" Okay Jewel you can stop it now you're creeping me out a little with that gaze. "Jewel giggled as she thought of messing with Blu a bit while Linda took them to the new sanctuary. Jewel started to stand up and look seductively at Blu as she put on one of her seductive looks at Blu and starting in the sunlight made her eyes shine a little.

Blu was confused at first until he begun to gaze at Jewel looking at her beauty she looked 10 times more beautiful in the sun light. Jewel winked at him which made Blu start to lie down and still gaze at her with thoughts in her head" I know she is trying to mess with me but I can't help it she looks too beautiful to ignore." As he thought that he had a horrible thought" Oh no what about suitors, who will also be attracted to Jewel." He relaxed as he knew they won't bother because she is pregnant.

Jewel winked at Blu which made him look to his right to see a twig hit him in the face as he was sitting on the side. He rubbed his beak before he looked to Jewel who was laughing her head off at Blu. When she saw Blu was glaring at her she finished her laugh but still giggling when she stood up and stroked her wings" Oh Blu you are so gullible it makes you look so cute." She moved next to him as she put her wings on Blu's" And very handsome". Blu smiled nervously at her as he looked to the road to see Rio as they approached the streets. Blu and Jewel decided to keep a low profile and hid under the passenger seat so they wouldn't attract attention from the people or possibly any smugglers who were interested in capturing and selling birds. Linda saw them do that and understood as they didn't want to risk being captured again.

Linda saw lots of people crowding around and laughing and cheering at something she stopped so she could see. It was revealed to be Fernando who was dancing away with his moves. He even got a bit of money. Linda just smirked as she watched Fernando be silly. Fernando accidently falls over where everyone just laughs and then moves on. Fernando laughed nervously due to what just happened.

Linda shouted to him" Fernando over here". She waved which caught his attention. Fernando was back as he ran over to the jeep and got in the passenger seat as Linda just grinned at him" Care to explain what all that was about" Fernando just smiled before he showed Linda how much he go" Hmm better than before but you don't need to do that anymore." Fernando just laughed before he explained" Yeah but I like doing that I get easy money. Besides I get bored watching Tulio do stuff all day but sometimes I can play with the bird which is the only fun part."

Linda just smiled as she started driving towards the exit of the square. Fernando got curious of where they were going" So Linda where are we going" Linda pointed to under his seat. Fernando looked under to see Blu and Jewel hiding under there. Fernando was confused as he moved his head back up" where are we taking them". Linda just sighed as she thought" Wow is he serious". As they stopped to let some people cross the road Linda looked at Fernando" Well We are taking them to the New Sanctuary as it is finished today and Blu and Jewel will be released today into the jungle today. Did you remember your yellow shirt because they won't let you in if you don't have it?" Fernando nodded as he took the yellow shirt out of his bag he was carrying with him. Linda smiled as they started driving again.

As they once again got on the road which takes them into the jungle. Fernando looked under the chair again to see Blu and Jewel still hiding. Fernando smiled as Linda looked to him" Okay you two can come out now, it is now safe." They didn't think twice as they got out from under the seat and went onto the side to look at the scenery. Linda didn't give them much of a chance though." Were here" Blu and Jewel looked to see a building ahead of them. Looked similar to the design of the old one.

As they parked outside the entrance. The birds got out of the jeep and flew over to the entrance. Fernando put his yellow shirt on same as Linda to be allowed in to the sanctuary. Blu and Jewel landed on Linda's shoulders as they entered the sanctuary building. When they went through the door they saw it wasn't very different from the old building except that it was a lot bigger and probably harder to find your way around in.

The group went over to sit on few chairs while they wait for Tulio. Blu and Jewel jumped off Linda and sat down on a chair while Fernando just wandered off somewhere" Make sure your back in a few minutes okay" Fernando nodded as he wandered off somewhere. She just grinned at him" Sometimes I wonder how Tulio puts up with him when he does lots of daft things like performances, don't you" Linda finished as she looked to the couple which only smiled in return.

Blu quickly started indicating to Linda that he wanted a pencil and paper. Linda grabbed some from the desk next to her and handed it to Blu. He started writing as Jewel looked at what he was writing. After that he handed it to Linda who then read it" What are you planning to do after we are released"? Linda put the paper down and looked to Blu" I came here for a holiday and that is what I will have, but I think for most of the time I will spend time with Tulio and Fernando as they are the only ones I know around here." Blu smiled and nodded to her.

Blu went writing again and handed it to Linda again" Well I sure they will be fun to hang out with." Linda smiled at him" Yeah your right except Tulio can be a little boring sometimes when he talks smart." Jewel giggled as that reminded her of Blu a bit. Blu taking notice turned" Hey I'm not boring am I" Jewel giggled as she sat next to him" Well only when you keep going on and on about things."Blu grinned at her and relaxed himself.

As the minutes went on and on Blu was left in his thoughts as he was worried about living in the Jungle as he never has." How am I going to be able to live in the wild, I'm just a clumsy pet, There is no chance I can" While he was in his thoughts Jewel noticed that he looked uneasy. She put a wing on his wing to comfort him "Blu what's wrong."

Blu looked to Jewel and then back to the floor "Well... The thing is that..." Blu feeling nervous wasn't sure on how to say it. "I'm just... I'm just worried about living in the jungle" Jewel now realising the problem comforted him "Why are you worried about living in the jungle. It is the best thing that is going to happen". Blu just looked to her "I know but how can a clumsy pet like me survive out there. I don't know anything about living in the jungle, I wouldn't survive."

Jewel was shocked to hear that from Blu. She then lied on his side and began speaking again "I understand now, I could teach you about the Jungle, Everything I know". Jewel was all-over the idea however Blu wasn't as keen "No you're not, you need to get ready for the eggs when they arrive, I don't want you to have an accident." Jewel wanted to argue back but she knew he was right" What about Rafael, You always listened to him during that adventure." Blu smiled "Maybe, I'll ask him about it the next time we see him".

When Blu finished talking the front door opened revealing Tulio who had a bag with him. "Hey everyone, I'm just going to sort some stuff out of this bag and then we can go. Linda can speak to you for a moment". Linda nodded as she got up from her seat and followed Tulio over to the other side of the room. Tulio set the bag on the desk next to him and turned to Linda as she stopped in front of him and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you ready to say goodbye to Blu because like I said it may be the last time we ever see them". Linda looked back at the bird couple comforting each other and squawking at each other. She saw the two being happy we each other. Before she turned back Blu stood up and fell back on his feet as the chairs are slightly curved which caused him to fall over. She could see Jewel giggling and Blu looking clumsily at Jewel because of his predicament.

Linda smiled but looked upset as she turned back to Tulio" Can I have a few minutes to have a last talk with the pair before we take them to the tower". Tulio nodded and looked at his bag and then back to her" Sure take as long as you need just call me when you're ready." Linda nodded as she walked over to the bird couple and squatted down in front of them. Blu and Jewel immediately moved in front of Linda and sat down. "Well are you two looking forward to going out in the jungle."

They both nodded. Blu nodded a few seconds slower then Jewel. Linda then got to the point of why she is talking to them "So what do you two plan on doing first when you fly off into the jungle". Blu and Jewel both looked at her with curious faces both thinking "What is she getting at". Blu took the pen and paper and started writing on it again. Once he finished Jewel looked at him and nodded in acknowledgment. He handed it to Linda.

"Well we are going to find a suitable place for where we can raise our children when they are born. Like a tree with a big enough hollow for a family." Linda smiled at him as she put the paper down "Well I'm sure you will manage but do me a favour". Blu just looked confused at her as she looked upset" Make sure you stay safe Blu because I promised I would always look after you, but of course I no longer need to keep that promise as you have to keep it to Jewel." Jewel smiled as Blu just looked at her nervously as she giggled.

Linda now raised something else "I have learnt that it is in a bird's nature to always move around the country it is in until it finds a home. So if that happens just look after each other and you will be okay." Linda was starting to form a tear but wiped it away "Jewel make sure Blu treats you with love and respect everyday which I am sure he will. And Blu make sure Jewel does the same as well." They both nodded at her but they knew it didn't need to be said. "AND above all be happy" They both looked grinned at her as she walked over to Tulio.

"Okay I am ready now let's get going". Tulio smiled as he went over to the door that would lead outside the back "Jewel, Blu lets go." Tulio showed his hand which Jewel landed on as Blu landed on Linda's as they went outside the back way. Within the protective layer of the fences. Upon seeing this Jewel didn't feel any safer because she had enough of being cooped up inside of cages. It still looked like a cage except they could go over the top which reassured her.

They started to walk towards a wooden tower which only took a minute to reach. When they arrived Fernando was at the bottom waiting for them "About time you two are so slow." Linda and Tulio both grinned at him. They both simultaneously said "Keep talking". Tulio spoke next "Okay lets go" Fernando was quick to respond and went rushing up the ladder to the top. Tulio grinned as he looked to Jewel" Get on my shoulder so I can climb. "Jewel nodded and got on his shoulder as they now climbed the ladder. Blu and Linda doing the same. When they reached the top Jewel looked at the view of the trees and the sky. To her it looks like paradise is calling for her and Blu".

When Linda and Blu came up behind them Jewel jumped in Tulio's hands as he was starting to walk to the edge. Linda looked to Blu" Now whenever you want to you are always welcome to come visit." Blu nodded as Tulio looked to Linda "Ready". Linda nodded as Tulio stepped to the side of the tower and opened his hands "Okay Jewel whenever you're ready". Jewel looked to Blu and he nodded and then to Tulio and she nodded back and turned to the jungle. She took a step forward and unwrapped her wings. Tulio gave a slight push and she was off into the sky. She gained a bit of altitude before she stopped to wait for Blu.

Linda took Blu to the side and set him down on the side and performed their hand shake. Once they finished she gave him a pet stroke before he then turned to look at Jewel. He unwrapped his wings and took off towards Jewel. As Linda looked on she looked proud "That's my big brave boy" Tulio and Fernando came over and comforted her as they all looked on to see Blu join up with Jewel and move on towards the forest.

Blu and Jewel flew forward and dived into the tree layer to see the forest, during the day it looked beautiful. Blu took the chance to catch up with Jewel and see all of the forest. When he caught up with Jewel he asked "So what do we do now" She grinned at Blu "Find a home for us to live" Blu nodded as they started their search for an unoccupied hollow.

They then flew off deeper into the forest. As Blu was new to the forest he thought it was best if he followed Jewel "Did you have a home before you was in the sanctuary." Jewel nodded as they flew on "Yes but It wouldn't be big enough for a family so we need to search for a new one."

As soon as she finished they saw a stream. Blu got an idea" Hey why don't we get a drink before we move on." Jewel nodded as they landed at the Stream and begun having a drink. As they were Jewel looked to see Blu looking at trees "What are you doing". Blu stopped looking around and looked to her "Seeing if any of these trees have hollows." Jewel looked around too.

"Let's move on" they took off again and flew further from the sanctuary into the depths of the forest. Blu spotted a Hollow that in a big tree "How about this one". They landed at the entrance and saw a nest "No Blu If you see a nest then that means someone lives here. Too bad this Hollow is just the right size". They took off and continued their search until they came across a familiar part of the forest when they saw a big rock in the ground. Blu immediately stopped Jewel and they landed "Stop Jewel, This is Rafael's home". Jewel looked at Blu confused "So what's wrong about that" Blu quickly shot an awkward face at her and whispered to her" His Kids" Jewel realising this decided to agree with Blu "Yeah I think we should move on" They quickly took off in the opposite direction to avoid a run-in with Rafael's kids and get back to searching for a home.

When they reached another set of trees including one Mango tree which Blu and Jewel both took a liking to. They checked the trees one by one until they saw a hollow unoccupied and wasn't close to any other tree's. Blu set down at the entrance "There how about this one Jewel" Jewel landed inside and begun her inspection of the hollow. She looked at how big it was, see if it was dirty which it wasn't really. And the space for a nest and other things she walked over to Blu who was standing there with a desperate look. She smiled at him "It's perfect my love bird" Blu sighed in relief "Thank god let's have a look." Jewel stopped him though "Wait Blu before we can settle in we need to build a nest" Blu looked nervously at her again because he would have to reveal to Jewel he doesn't know how to build one.

"Well the thing is Jewel that I don't know how to make one". Jewel grinned but honestly she wasn't surprised. She said seductively to him "Well I think you need to be taught then". Blu felt nervous about the way she said it. Jewel begun" Okay I will stay here and clear the place of leaves and other things, could you grab twigs or little sticks and a little bit of that kind of grass for the middle not normal grass and bring them back here. Once you have enough I will show you how to make a nest okay." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around to sort out the Hollow. Blu blushed before he turned around and flew off to find some sticks. Jewel then started using her wing to move all the leaves in the hollow into a pile near the entrance and then she swiped them out of the hollow. Blu landed on a tree and started plucking a small twig off every part of the sticks that seemed small enough.

1 hour later...

Blu returned with the last amount of necessary twigs and small pieces of grass Jewel checked "Okay this is enough now to teach you on how to make one." Blu just stood next to her as she begun. "Now the first you want to do is to line the sticks in a circle like this" She said as she placed the first set of sticks down "Then you start piling more rows on until you get it to a reasonable enough shape. Have a go" Blu gulped as he begun to start piling the sticks on to the sticks Jewel put on". He was very nervous about blowing his first attempt.

When he finished he looked nervously at Jewel "How is it" Jewel begun looking at the nest. She smiled "For your first attempt pretty good." Blu smiled but went back to nervous when Jewel continued "For this special kind of grass you out it on the floor of the nest to make it very comfortable for when birds are sleeping in it. I'll give you an example" She did about a quarter of the floor of the nest before she let Blu take his turn. Blu did exactly what she did and set the special grass on the floor of the nest. After further inspection by Jewel they could finally settle down. Jewel got in the nest and relaxed as night time was coming and Blu sat on the side of the nest right next to her. "I'm impressed Blu for your first attempt of making a nest" Blu blushed as he received a nuzzle off Jewel. "Anything for you love"

She was starting to get tired after everything they did today. "I think I am going to call it a night now Blu I'm tired". Blu nodded as he got into the nest and lied down with Jewel cuddling up to him. They shared a passionate kiss as a sort of good night kiss before they went to sleep "Good night Blu." Blu wrapped a wing around Jewel" Goodnight Jewel.

**Okay first I didn't really know the structure of how they build nests so I improvised with my own Idea unless I got it right then Yay. Don't comment about that Please**

**On a more urgent note I am very sorry I have taken a long time to update. I had to look over the plot again before I continued and had to sort out coursework for school, life and other things so I apologise for the big wait. You will be pleased to know that the next chapter won't take as long to wait for. Thank you for reading and please Review.**


	8. Settling In

**I would like to make it clear to everyone that I don't intend to make Blu and Jewel leave Rio to find a home. I've had 2 PM's about that. I only put that in to make the plot a bit cool. Anyway hope everyone has been enjoying so far. **

**Important note: I know birds don't carry their offspring for long but in my story I want it to last for a while so I'm going to have Jewel carry the eggs for 4-5 weeks depending on how I feel and then the eggs hatch after another 3 weeks. I hope people don't get annoyed by this but I want to make it feel exciting. **

**Chapter 8: Settling In**

In the morning in the tropical forest of Rio. The sun shined brightly on the tree's and leaves it gives off a beautiful image of the city if you were flying above. It was a quiet morning in the jungle like it would usually be but there are always animals making noises which make you calm and relaxed. In a Hollow in the middle of the jungle the last known Blue macaws were both resting in each other's arms enjoying the peace they have.

Blu slowly awoke from his sleep. He felt better rested being in a natural environment instead of indoors. He looked to see the ceiling of the hollow which for some reason made him feel comfortable but he didn't understand why. He saw Jewel asleep with her head nuzzled into his neck and wings wrapped around him. He decided to get up. He carefully unwrapped Jewel from him and laid her in the nest carefully without waking her up. Once he finished he got out of the Hollow and sat at the entrance of their home to be amazed by the beautiful morning he saw before him.

He looked back to Blu and thought tom himself "I might as well find some breakfast while she is still asleep." He unwrapped his wings and took flight and begun his search for food. Blu felt the nice breeze of being outdoors another thing he was enjoying about the jungle. He felt the cool breeze go through the feathers on his wings relaxing him. He then flew forward past a few tree's and still saw nothing. He wondered to himself "I wonder if it is hard to find food, well there are lots of birds so I suppose it isn't too hard.

He made a turn left to see a Mango fruit tree suspended above a small stream that did have a little current but barely noticeable. He smiled as he remembered Jewel loves Mango. He also liked that a stream was nearby so he wouldn't need to go far to have a bath. He landed on a branch in the Mango and prepared to snip 2 pieces off with his claw until he heard someone call him "Hey Blu" Blu smiled as he recognised the voice" When he turned around he saw Rafael approaching him "Rafael"

Rafael landed next to him and begun speaking "Glad to see your finally out here Amigo. Been looking forward to it" Blu felt happy to hear that come from Rafael "Thanks I must say I wasn't that excited but I think I am having a second thought so far It has felt great, feeling the breeze, seeing the beauty of the jungle and the Hollow was comfortable."Rafael smiled at him" Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself" Rafael immediately got to the point of Jewel "Where is Jewel anyway" Blu suddenly remembered he was supposed to be getting breakfast. "She is still asleep in our Hollow I just came out to grab some breakfast while she is asleep. We were released yesterday and we have already established a home for us".

Rafael impressed by this decided to give him a pat on the back "Your already settling into the jungle I find amazing that you settling in fast amigo." Blu feeling confident about quickly grabbed two pieces of Mango and turned around holding them in one of his claws and said to Rafael " Do you want to come see our Hollow" Rafael nodded and Blu took off followed closely by Rafael.

As they flew past a few tree's he asked Rafael a question "Are there any down sides of the Jungle" Rafael smiled as Blu needed to know of Dangers "Not really but the only thing to note in dangers are predators which are Snakes, but they aren't a problem when you're not on the ground. But one type of predator you should look out for are very massive birds like Falcons and Eagles. Falcons are the fastest birds known and are very tough but the good news is it is very rare you see one of those but Eagles aren't as fast but you see a few of them here" Blu gulped as he didn't like the thought of eagles "Really all you got to do if you see an eagle is stick to the trees and cover so it doesn't spot you, so far I haven't encountered one"

Blu tiring of the subject said "Yeah I'll keep that in mind thanks." When he finished he saw their Hollow and looked to Rafael "When we are in can we be quiet just encase Jewel is asleep still" Rafael nodded as Blu landed in the Hollow followed closely by Rafael who when they entered saw Jewel still asleep on one side of the nest. Blu smiled to see her resting peacefully. He set the Mango on the side of the Hollow and sat next to Jewel's sleeping form. Rafael sat not far from them.

He spoke quietly to each other so they wouldn't wake Jewel up. Rafael spoke first "Huh I guess you Jewels still tired out from everything that has happened". Blu nodded as he began to stroke the back of Jewels head very calmly feeling her soft feather which Blu enjoyed being very close to her and feeling her very soft feathers. Jewel smiled in her sleep which in turn made Blu think she was relaxed Rafael smirked as Blu stopped. "So what do you two plan to do for the first weeks?" Blu never thought of it before. He was so focused on caring for Jewel he forget to think about "Well my guess is we are going to settle for the first weeks and prepare for the eggs as well" as soon as he finished he saw Rafael with a surprised expression. when he saw that he realised he hasn't told him about Jewel being pregnant. He smiled as he knew he would get to tell Rafael about it.

"Wait do you mean... Jewel is pregnant" Rafael said with his beak open and eyes wide, not in shock but surprise in a good way. Blu smiled happily as he said "Yeah Jewel's pregnant and we are going to have kids soon." Rafael was more impressed then he thought he would be, settling in to the jungle but also mated with Jewel, He knew Blu was adapting well. "Well I'll be. Congratulations amigo." He had forgotten to whisper which caused Jewel to stir from her sleep.

She opened her eyes slowly and lifted herself very slowly with her wings she said in a tired voice "What's going on?" But her question was already answered when she saw Blu and Rafael in the hollow she focused back on Blu who was sitting next to her "Good morning Blu" She said as she stood up and stretched herself. Getting a bit of a wake-up exercise which got rid of the slight ache in her joints. She sat back down in the nest while next to Blu "Hey Rafael when did you get here"

Rafael relieved she didn't shout answered her question "I was on my way to get some breakfast and saw Blu getting some Mango, we talked for a bit and then he brought me here to see you're hollow." She smirked at Blu who smiled nervously at her "What I wanted to show where we lived" Jewel then leaned on him with Blu wrapping a wing around her "I don't have a problem with it" Rafael turned back to the topic him and Blu were just talking about "So according to Blu here you are expecting some children soon" Jewel blushed when she heard that but still nodded at Rafael.

Rafael glad Jewel took his advice had all the answer he needed "Well congratulations you two" Now Jewel spoke "Thanks that means a lot" Rafael moved on to another question "How long have you been carrying" Jewel thought for a moment before answering " 1 week now. How long do you usually carry for." Rafael thought of how long Eva carried their first lot of chicks "She carried them for 5 weeks and then laid them so you will be carrying for 4 more weeks and then if I remember correctly the eggs will hatch 3 weeks after."

Jewel felt relieved to know how long she would carry she felt glad it would be a while because to her it felt special carrying her children. Rafael immediately remembered he was getting breakfast "Oh shoot I was supposed to get breakfast, I got to fly, I will see you late." Just as he was about to take off Jewel spoke "Wait just one thing first before you go" Rafael looked back "What is it" Jewel didn't wait "Sometime could you teach Blu about how to live in the jungle as he hasn't before." Blu remembered they were going to ask him about that.

Rafael smiled at the couple "Well I will gladly teach him what he doesn't already know but he already has learnt how to find food and navigate through the jungle." He said pointing at the mangos Blu brought earlier. Jewel smiled being impressed by Blu. Rafael quickly moved to the entrance and said "Well I have to go now, we'll talk about training another time but I got to go so Bye"

They both waved as he took off disappearing into the forest. Once he was gone Blu took the mango pieces and gave one to Jewel "I got these earlier, since you were sleeping I thought I might as well get some breakfast for us" Jewel accepted the mango and said "Thanks Blu you sure a quick are getting the day started" Blu smiled as they tucked into their breakfast.

Jewel always favoured mango above other fruit ever since Blu got her to try it. She was already half-way through hers when Blu was over a quarter. Blu looked at her in a bit of a weird way "umm Jewel do you need to eat that quickly" Jewel grinned at him "Yes I do. I don't know about you but I have eggs to look after." Blu felt awkward about that "Umm last time I checked I wasn't pregnant" Jewel giggled when she heard him say that. They got back to eating breakfast.

When they finished Jewel decided it was time to begin the day. She got out of the nest and looked to Blu. "I think it is time for us to get washed and ready for our first day out here." Blu nodded as Jewel took off from their hollow followed closely by Blu as they made their way to the stream Blu saw earlier. Jewel looked to see Blu flying close by and following enjoying the sight of him being able to fly.

Blu took the lead and showed her the way towards the stream that he saw earlier that was under the Mango tree. When they arrived Blu thought of a funny way of getting washed He hovered himself above the stream and Jewel landed at the side of it. "Hey Jewel watch this, Cannon Ball" After he said that he stopped hovering and moved himself into the shape of a ball as he stopped hovering. He splashed into the stream which caused a bit of splash which caught Jewel a little but not much. She covered herself with her wings to avoid her body getting wet.

Once the splash ended she shook her wings to get rid of the water. Blu came up from the water to see Jewel glaring at him. He smiled as he somehow swam towards her and went into the shallow part of the stream where he could stand. "Enjoy." Blu was absolutely soaked. He sat down in the water enjoying the cool water on the hot day as Jewel slowly stepped into the shallow part of the stream and walked up to Blu she then smirked at him "Yep very wet, you might need to clean yourself now, let me get your back". She wet her wings and then begun rubbing Blu's back.

Blu relaxed as the sort of massage he was getting felt good to him. Jewel saw Blu sigh as he was receiving this which quite amused her but she would be expecting it back. Once she finished she moved in front of him "Okay it is your turn to clean my back" Blu grinned as she sat down in front of him and as he stood up "As you wish." He began cleaning her back with his drenched wings. Jewel felt pleasure out of this as she enjoyed it when Blu gave her a massage. It felt like a massage despite that fact Blu was cleaning her back.

She let out a quiet moan which only Blu could hear when he rubbed her shoulders which in return Blu smiled. He continued until he finished. Then he started cleaning the rest of himself with Jewel following suit. She splashed water over her which gave off a good reflection. When Blu finished he got out of the stream and shook himself dry but the bad news is he looked a little odd since he was still wet. When he turned to see Jewel bathing he was looked in a gaze when he saw how beautiful she looked.

When Jewel looked to see Blu gazing at her she waved at him to snap him out of it which he then responded "You look so beautiful do you know that." Jewel blushed and said "Yeah you said that most days." When she finished she carefully got out of the stream and shook herself dry. She looked drier then Blu did. Once she finished drying herself up she looked to Blu who was still trying to dry himself, she giggled" maybe next time that will teach you not to be silly." Blu laughed nervously before nodding his head in agreement. "Let's head back to the hollow and then decide what to do". Blu agreed and lead the way back to the hollow.

When they returned to their hollow Jewel was the first to speak "Okay Blu what do you think we should do today." Blu thought for a moment "Maybe we could just spend the day in here you know get used to life in a hollow especially me". Jewel didn't like the idea at first because she wanted to explore for a bit but did it for Blu's sake and they could do it later. "Sure I guess we can for a while". Jewel sat next to the nest while Blu joined her and sat next to her.

Jewel decided to break the silence "So Blu do you have any regrets about leaving your old life for this one" Blu never thought about it but he did have one regret "Just one thing I won't be able to have hot chocolate with cookies, that was my favourite". Jewel was confused as she never heard about it before "What's that some kind of food" Blu had to grin when she didn't know it was a drink. "Well it is a drink made of chocolate and other stuff but it is hot as well so that's where it gets the name but some marsh mellows are put in it which give it a good taste. To make it lovely you can dip a few cookies in to give an even better taste."

Jewel smiled as he was thinking about some drink "Well how often did you have it". Blu remembered every time by the book "Everyday about once a day. The only bad thing about it was that half of those times these two geese's would come interrupt me and start annoying me. Mocking me that I couldn't fly, being a bit of a nerd bird and how I was a pet and how I would never make any friend or get a mate."

Jewel didn't like the sound of the two geese's "Who were they" Blu still remembered them "Alice and Chloe, Huh I bet they would have the shock of their lives if they saw me now, I wish I could rub it in their faces but they wouldn't come here." Jewel was confused by this "Why wouldn't they" Blu got to the point "When the season changes they usually migrate to somewhere more warm until the season changes again but this place is too hot for them I think so they couldn't and besides we live thousands of miles from Minnesota so it would be impossible to make it here. I feel relieved that I won't see them again".

Blu put a wing around Jewel as it was his turn to ask "So what about you, what happened in your past". Jewel thought for a moment "Well when I lived with my parents I had 2 brothers and a sister. My sister is my age but my brothers are 2 years older than us. We always played together in the streams, played splash or tag, Always enjoyed living with my parents. I spent 12 years with them until one day…. One day." She tried to say it but she didn't want to as well. Blu comforted her "Jewel if you don't want to tell me it is okay." Jewel shook her head at him and then spoke "Smugglers surprised me and captured me and took me away and I have never seen any of my family ever since, but I do hope they are okay or alive for that matter" Blu hoping to relieve her spoke "I'm sure they are fine, maybe you might see them again then I could meet them." Jewel smiled and nuzzled Blu for that "Thanks Blu you know how to calm me"

Blu smiled "It's one of my newly discovered talents" Jewel giggled and pulled Blu into a kiss. Blu closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasure and returned it to Jewel. When they separated Jewel broke the silence "Shall we go explore." Blu nodded as they flew off.

**And that wraps up another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it and please review.**


	9. Memories

**Sorry for taking a very long time to update as I have other stories to update as well, and course work and other things. Anyway it takes forever to make chapters that consist of over 3000 words as when I get half-way through I begun to get stuck on what to write. But that also means I give My Rio stories the best attention and length of chapters so everyone is happy.**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

Blu was having a lesson with Rafael on picking the right fruit instead of picking a bad one. Rafael had two identical fruits in front of him. "Okay amigo, now for the final part for your training today I want you to pick the piece of fruit here that is the correct one using your smell." Blu nodded and moved forward and looked at the two. He nervously started to sniff one. Not even a second after he gave it a sniff he quickly moved his beak away and put a wing over his beak "Gross" He quickly moved onto the other one and sniffed it. When Blu finished he thought "It's alright, must be this one".

He pointed at it indicating to Rafael he picked that one. Rafael nodded "Well done Blu that is how you decide if a fruit is bad, by smell." Blu felt awkward by the fact he would have to smell everything "So what now" Rafael smiled "You can go back to Jewel now, we are done for the day." Blu nodded as he turned around "Thanks Rafael" Rafael nodded in response "Anytime Amigo, oh yeah if you and Jewel want to visit me and Eva anytime you are welcome too." Blu nodded as he unwrapped his wings and took off heading back to the hollow.

When he was approaching the hollow, he saw Jewel sitting at the entrance. She was looking at the sky. Blu spoke as he landed next to her "Hey Jewel, I'm finished for the day." Jewel smiled as they exchanged a kiss. "How was training" Blu smiled before he spoke "Interesting but reveals things that feel awkward to me, like having to smell food before eating." Jewel smiled at his comment "Everyone does it Blu it isn't something to feel awkward about, but what's new, you feel awkward about everything my Awkward Bird" She said a she nuzzled him and put a wing around his chest. Blu felt a little offended about that comment. "That's how I am you know Jewel."

Jewel looked at him spoke again "Yep and I wouldn't want you any other way" Blu smiled now as he realised she intended it as a good thing. They shared another passionate kiss. No matter how many times they share one Blu always falls for the pleasure. Once they separated again Blu spoke up "I love you so much, I would leave Minnesota any day just to be with you" Jewel smiles as Blu wraps his wings around her into a hug. Jewel relaxes and sighs deeply with happiness. "I love you too Blu".

Once they released from the embrace Blu entered the Hollow. Jewel was watching Blu look around in the hollow "You know Jewel for some reason it feels more comfortable in the natural environment, it is hard to explain." Jewel smiled at him "It is your feelings". Blu smiled at that. It made him feel like he actually had instincts. Blu felt some form of happiness he wanted to do silly things (Again). Jewel was now entering the hollow. Blu walked past her and gave her a slap on her back. Jewel gasped in a playful way and turned to him "Feeling a little naughty are we."

Blu blushed by this and immediately moved away to the entrance to tease her "I think it is time for you to have some punishing". Blu smiled and gave her a teasing face "You will have to catch me first" Once words were said he Took off in the blink of an eye. Jewel wasn't giving up "You are so on". She immediately went after him. She wasn't far off him as she was the quicker due to her being in the wild longer. What they forget to take into account that this playful behaviour can put the eggs in danger. Jewel was starting to close in on her target.

They flew past multiple trees as the chase continued. Blu has never gone this fast before, it felt quite relaxing for him but he couldn't afford to become distracted as he was still being chased. He tried changing directions past a few trees but it didn't work, she was still right behind him. She flew above him. Just above the tip of his tail but she still had to get a bit further. Blu saw this and made another turn left to avoid her but it only gave him a little breathing space as Jewel was closing the gap again.

Now above him Jewel dived down. Blu only turned around in time to see Jewel pounce him the pair went straight for the ground, lucky for them the ground was soft grass so it wouldn't hurt that much. When they landed they both went rolling into a bush. They stopped right in the middle, playfully laughing all the way into the bush. When they came to a stop in the bush Jewel was on top of Blu. Their wings were wrapped around each other. He stared into her eyes as Jewel giggled as she seductively whispered to him "I got you now" Once she finished they shared a short kiss before Jewel spoke again "I told you I would get you" Blu laughed at it "I know I just felt like getting you out of the Hollow, be a bit lively" Blu felt difficulty in saying the next words as he blushed "And Sexy". Jewel giggled by this "Okay my Blue man I will show you some lively and sexiness." After she spoke they both indulged in some passionate making out.

Both of them were quietly moaning just enough for their partner to hear them but Jewel moaned more then Blu. Also joining their tongues together as well in their make out. This lasted for a few minutes until they parted again. Blu stared into Jewels eyes as well as Jewel seductively smiled into his. However Blu realised something just now. The eggs. He immediately went from being playful to extremely concerned "Jewel the eggs." As soon as he said that she went from being playful to concerned as well "Oh my god tell me we haven't hurt them." She got off Blu as Blu quickly stroked Jewels stomach feeling the lumps off the eggs as he stroked it. Jewel did the same and felt the lumps too. The both sighed in relief after realising the eggs are fine.

Blu was still disappointed in himself that he did this "How could we do this Jewel, put the lives of our children at risk". Jewel herself was upset about it "I don't know Blu how we could be so reckless about this, we are supposed to be mature about this". Blu himself didn't know how to answer, He thought he could be a good father but now he doubted himself. Jewel however thought about it and thought of an answer "Maybe we just needed to, you know blow some steam, express our love for each other. You know just have some fun as we haven't in a while".

Blu took it in and thought over it again, it was a possibility but he still didn't like it. "It is my fault though I was the one who started it off". Jewel felt upset that he thought it was his fault "No it is not your fault Blu, we both did it, it is both of our faults. I followed without thinking about the eggs". They were both upset that they were irresponsible but Blu saw Jewel was starting to cry so he sat next to her and put his wings around her to comfort her "Jewel it is okay I was the one who was being silly and reckless." Jewel looked at him with sorrow "It wasn't just you that was reckless".

Blu thought of what to do next and it was best to return to the hollow. "Come on lets get back to the Hollow". Jewel nodded as they both got up and made there way out of the bush they were in. When they exited the bush Blu saw a stream to their right. "Let's get a drink before we go back". Jewel nodded and followed him over to the stream as the both begun quenching their thirsts.

Blu looked to see Jewel drinking too, looking like she has cheered up now, in which Blu smiled and returns to drinking. Enjoying the taste of clean, fresh water. Jewel also enjoying it as she smiles from it. Once she finishes she looks up and says "That was much needed". Blu smiles and continues.

When he gulps down another load of water he looks up at the surrounding area. For some reason he feels that he knows this place as somehow as it all seems familiar, he just couldn't figure it out. "Jewel I don't know how but I feel that I have been here before." Jewel was slightly confused "I don't know about that, we haven't gone this far from the Hollow yet, much less this direction. Blu was looking around again but still couldn't figure it out. He started walking away from Jewel slowly looking around.

Jewel now confused called out to Blu "Where are you going" Blu didn't answer, he just kept on walking away and further into the area he was investigating. He went on as Jewel confusedly followed hoping to know what he was doing. Blu on the other hand ignored everything else as he curiously went through a few bushes with Jewel just about behind him wondering what he was fussing about.

Jewel called out to him "Blu you are starting to concern me a little." Blu went through another bush until he came to an area where there was a small stream, a patch of grass and a lot of trees. One tree in particular caught his attention. He looked at the tree, checked the hollow entrance which the size of the entrance was recognizable, he then checked the rest of the area.

Blu was still wondering how it all felt familiar to him. Jewel came out of the bush to see him standing there puzzling. She went over to him and looked to see he was thinking heavily about something. She just stared at him while he was away in his head. Blu looked around again until he has a vision come to him. He sees himself as when he was a chick, when he was dancing with all those birds he saw the exact same landscape he was just looking at and how he fell off the tree and got caught by the smugglers.

When he went back into reality he had wide-eyes and beak wide open in realisation. Now realising that this place is his home. Jewel was worried as she saw his shocked face "Blu what's wrong". Blu looked to her before he could find his words "I know this place, I used to live here in that tree". Blu said pointing at the tree. Jewel just looked at the tree in shock "But how, you lived in Minnesota." Blu looked to her "I remember being in that tree when I was a chick, that means I was born here" Jewel didn't know how to react, she was glad to find out he originated form here but how he ended up in Minnesota. "But that doesn't explain how you ended up in Minnesota".

Blu walked over to a patch of grass and leaves where he remembered falling onto when he was a chick "I fell down somewhere here, then I remember a cage coming on top of me trapping me in, and that's it". Blu didn't know what to make of it but Jewel had a clear idea "It was smugglers and they took onto one of those flying machines and took you to Minnesota" Jewel then felt depressed and upset by that "You mean if you didn't get smuggled we might have met sooner.

Blu realising that too felt upset "Yeah probably, but does it matter now, we are together now so everything is okay. It doesn't matter now if we could have met earlier" Jewel nodded to him and cheered up. Blu looked back at the tree and begun thinking about his parents. "MY PARENTS, maybe they are in there". He was about to take off for the hollow in the tree but Jewel grabbed his wing "They won't be in there Blu; it has been over 15 years since you saw this place." Blu shook his head "I have to make sure."

Jewel understood and let go of his wing. Blu flew up to the hollow entrance and Jewel followed him to the hollow. When Blu landed inside the hollow, he was met with the disappointed feeling n him as there was no sign of his parents. He looked around his old home; he can just barely remember what it was like in his old home. The nest was barley standing as it was, the walls in side were all messy, and leaves all over the floor. Looking at it shows that it hasn't been occupied in a long time.

He looked down upset that his parents weren't here and the fact that they might not be alive anymore upset him even more but not too much as he never knew them. Jewel came over and comforted him as he was clearly upset. "Blu there is nothing here, why don't we go home. Back to familiar grounds." Blu looked o her "Give me a moment; I want to think for a bit." Jewel nodded and stepped onto the entrance to give him some space to think about things.

She started thinking to herself "And I thought I had it bad, Blu never got to know his parents, Taken from his home which he has only just returned to and he never meet any other birds before me. She felt ashamed to have resented him for being a pet and not being able to fly in the past when it wasn't even his choice, he never learnt how to fly, I am so self-centred" She was starting to shed a tear when Blu came over and noticed her upset. "What's wrong Jewel" He used one of his feathers to get rid of the tear on Jewel's face as she looked at him "I was so selfish to you in the past." Blu was confused "What do you mean" Jewel cleared her throat "When we first meet, remember I resented you because you couldn't fly and was a pet, Seeing all this here, I realise none of that was your choice and I thought I had it bad before. You were taken from your home and didn't even get to know your parents while I did"

Blu realising this draped a wing around her to comfort her " It is okay Jewel, I also showed some resentment because after we met I didn't like it that you was a wild-bird because I thought you were a crazy killer, when I saw what you did to one of Tulio's assistants".

Jewel at first was confused but then realised what he meant and giggled a little "Well I did that because he was invading my privacy and the fact I don't trust most humans. But I understand you for thinking that when I thought that of you and that I didn't give the nicest welcome". Blu seeing she was starting to get cheered up smiled "It is in the past now we don't need to bring it up, what is important is that we need to care for eachother, love eachother and care for our children".

Jewel nodded before turning to see the sun was starting to come down "We better get back now, it is sunset now." Blu saw it and nodded as Jewel took the lead heading back into familiar territory. Feeling the breeze made Jewel forget about what just happened as it was very comforting. Blu on the other hand was still wondering what the fate of his real parents were, He wondered if they were still alive for one thing and another thing where could they be after more than 15 years.

Blu would like to find out, like solving a mystery except you don't know where to begin as it is impossible to find clues. Blu knew he would have to accept he may never know them, but he wasn't bothered too much as he is an adult and besides, he has more important priorities then searching for birds who probably don't exist anymore. He decided it was best for him to shake off the feeling as it would distract him.

He returned to following Jewel as they re-entered familiar territory. Blu saw some mango and called to Jewel "I'm going to grab some mango, we haven't eaten much today". Jewel then stopped and faced him "I'll help you" Jewel landed and was about to snip a mango fruit off until Blu stopped her "No I will do it". Jewel protested to him "I'll carry one, you have already carried a lot" Blu then shook his head "So have you, and you are carrying our children so I will carry the food."

Jewel glared at him but nodded in defeat as he is right. Blu took off the two mango fruit and begun carrying them in his claws as Jewel once again led them back to the Hollow, to have a late snack and then some sleep.

When they did arrive back at the hollow, Jewel landed in first and got into the nest as Blu landed in behind her. Blu handed one Mango to her as he tucked himself into his as he was sitting next to Jewel who was eating in the nest. Blu cherished the flavour as mango is now his favourite fruit. Jewel inspired him into eating it.

Jewel was just eating so quickly she wouldn't slow down for anything. She would do this as long as she is pregnant knowing the eggs need nourishment. When Jewel finished she licked around her beak to get rid of any mango remaining and just to show she enjoyed it. She looked to Blu who was almost finished in eating is mango.

She watched as he was enjoying it causing her to smile. When Blu did finish he did what Jewel did but a lot quicker. When he finished he looked to Jewel "So to make things clear we are not going to do something reckless like that again, while you are carrying our children, okay. I was absolutely frightened about them". Jewel nodded to him "Of course Blu we are not going to risk that again".

Once they finished Blu got into the nest as they were both now feeling tired. Blu and Jewel exchanged a kiss and then got ready to sleep. "Good night Blu." She said as she snuggled into Blu's chest and smiled in comfort. Blu smiled as well in comfort as he wrapped his wings around Jewels body covering and comforting her "Good night Jewel".

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. I don't know when I will be able to do the next chapter but I will say one thing. I AM NOT ABANDONING IT. As one person has thought I did. Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Visits

**Hello again. Amazed I managed to get this one done so quick good, I like that. Anyway I'm sure you have all seen it but just encase you haven't I may change the story to Rating M depending on what I do in the story, You all probably noticed I'm starting to add a few Rated M things so Yeah. One more thing I people are getting bored of just Jewel and Blu don't worry, I was using these chapters to build up their romance. After this chapter, the other characters will become more involved.**

**Chapter 10: Visits**

2 weeks are all that is left before Jewel will lay the eggs of her and Blu's offspring. Despite the fact they would have to wait a little longer, Jewel was a little happy that it would still take time for two reasons. 1. She would get to carry them for a little longer which she enjoys. 2. The lovebirds get to spend weeks more of quality time with just the two of them before the eggs hatch.

It was morning in Rio. As usual the birds and all animals would wake up and enjoy another day full of adventure and fun, but for Blu and Jewel they have other priorities. Jewel was in the nest while Blu was finishing his breakfast with a mouthful of Mango. Once he gulped it down, he sighed in happiness as he felt he had a full belly to begin his day. He looked to Jewel who was doing some resting of her own. He smiled as he went and sat right next to her as she was just getting a few more minutes of sleep.

Blu did what he normally would do and gently stroked the feathers on her head and cheeks with his wing. Felling the feathers of his Partner always seems to make him feel more relaxed and happy seeing her sleep so peacefully. But unknown to him she was awake. She was just relaxing but she approved because she enjoyed being stroked like that as it helped her relax better.

However she wanted to get moving and opened her eyes to see Blu next to her. "Thank you for that, I really enjoyed the feeling of that". Blu blushed by the comment "Oh you were awake". Blu felt a little awkward and nervous because of that. "So did you enjoy breakfast"? Blu snapped out of the awkwardness to answer her "Of course when do I not my love"

Jewel rolled her eyes before getting out of the nest and stretching herself and preparing for another wonderful day. Once she finished with all that stuff she turned to Blu and sat next to him "So what is on the to do list today meu Amor". Blu was confused by those last two words "You do know I don't know any Portuguese language". Jewel giggled a little at the fact he was born in Rio and doesn't know any Portuguese language "Meu Amor means my Love." Blu smiled by that "I need to remember those two words Meu Amor"

Jewel smiled and brought her beak to Blu's and shared another passionate kiss. For some reason when he said Meu Amor she just wants to leap onto Blu but she won't let that happen. When they released they both smiled and stared into eachother eyes for a moment. They both broke off the gaze and returned to the important business to attend to today. Blu got back to deciding what to do for the day, He realises that they need to do something new today. He hasn't seen Rafael this week so a visit to him might be a good idea, also to see Nico and Pedro as they haven't seen them at all yet since the plane event

Blu looked to Jewel "I know. How about we go visit Rafael and Eva, as we haven't seen Eva since we were on the adventure." Jewel gasped in shock "But there is one obstacle, their kids if you haven't forgotten. I don't want to have to go through that again, much less when I'm pregnant as they could injure the eggs if they do that again.

Blu thought about it but had an idea "I know, I will be bait and get Rafael to get them off of me and Eva will control them, then you come in so we have no unfortunate accidents." Jewel was impressed Blu would do that on his own, considering what Rafael's kids are capable of after their last encounter.

Jewel nodded in defeat as she knew when Blu sets his mind onto something he won't let it go but she was surprised and impressed by that as well. She thought "Okay this is the last time Blu wins an argument on what to do" She faced Blu and grinned "Okay fine we will do it your way, but don't come crying to me when they pluck some of your feathers out." Blu laughed nervously as he realised it might not be a very good idea.

"Can we change the plan a bit" Jewel giggled as he was regretting it now "No you have to do it now, you wanted to do it and you're doing it." Blu realised he was not getting out of this one. He decided to just get it over with no and hope Rafael can respond before he loses a feather. Blu faced Jewel as he made his way to the entrance "Okay let's just go see Rafael and Eva already and get the pain over with" Jewel giggled as he knew he has got himself into trouble. "Lead on my knight in shining armour"

Blu knew she was being sarcastic is some way but in another way she was right as well. Blu then proceeded to take off while being followed very closely by Jewel. Blu flew straight for the place he met Rafael at first which was the Mango tree. They decided it was best to have a small piece of mango for a snack before heading to Rafael's home. Blu landed on the tree first and removed one Mango from it. He them used his claw to split it into half and gave one of the half's to Jewel who thankfully accepted it and already begun eating it.

Blu just watched her go and tried to see if he could keep up with her in eating but he failed immediately as he couldn't eat a single bit in his beak as quick as Jewel, but he understood why Jewel ate so fast, just to feed the eggs. But he hoped it would stop when she lays them.

Jewel finished and waited about a minute for Blu to finish before they carried on. When Blu did finish Jewel led the way this time but let Blu fly right beside her. They passed so many trees it was impossible to keep track on how many. When they got to a clearing they saw the saw rock they attempted to use to break the chain. Blu landed next to a bush first followed closely by Jewel.

Blu looked to Jewel who grinned at him. Blu gulped as he was about to go forward to the area but he looked back to Jewel who still grinned "This is why you shouldn't suggest things you will regret later." Blu gulped a second time before turning to the rock "Okay let's get this over with. He stepped forward out of the protective bush and moved slowly forward to the rock watching every bush and tree for any sign of the kids.

The further Blu walked over to the Rock the more anxious he became as he knew he could be jumped at any moment by the horde of Toco Toucans. He reached the rock as stood next to it but still scanned the area one more time before signalling the all clear to Jewel who was hiding by the bush. When he was sure there was no sign of them he sighed in relief and turned to Jewel. He turned around and was about to call out to Jewel when he heard a voice shout from behind him "ATTACK".

Blu knew what it was and gulped before saying "Cheese and Sprinkles" When he finished saying countless chicks pounced him and started torturing him. Blu screamed a little as half were keeping him pinned while the other half started plucking feathers, jumping on him and grabbing him with their claws. Jewel was just watching in fright at what they could do. She called out "RAFAEL". A few seconds later Rafael pooped out of the Hollow to see what the chicks were. "Hey knock it off you lot"

Rafael jumped out of the hollow and landed next to Blu who was covered by the kids. "Off of him now" The chicks obeyed him but they actually started jumping on their dad again and climbing him. Blu took his wings off of his face to see that the kids didn't do much damage. Just a few feathers were lost; He was relieved as they could grow back. Jewel walked over to check him.

From examining his feathers, claws, legs and beak, he looked like he was fine. Blu however wasn't happy though after that "Never again". Jewel seeing he was spooked by that brought him in for a kiss to try to make him feel better. It seemed to work as it washed away the feeling that Blu had and made Blu feel happy and relaxed again. When they separated He spoke "Thanks Meu Amor, I needed that". Jewel smiled at him "You won't need to do that again but it is what happens when you suggest things". Blu smiled nervously "That's a lesson I have just learnt."

They both turned their attention to Rafael who was finishing with punishing his kids "Now to the play tree and don't come out until me or your mother calls you" the kids nodded and went to the play tree. Blu and Jewel were confused by that "Why put them in that tree next to yours" Rafael turned to the couple "It is where they got to play during the day. It gives Eva some space" Both Blu and Jewel were confused "For what".

Rafael continued as he moved next to them "Oh remember our 18th egg you saw last time you were here. It hatched and Eva is caring for our newborn girl now." Jewel smiled as it served as a reminder to what will eventually happen to Blu and Jewel that is happening with Eva and Rafael "Have you named you newborn yet". Rafael smiled at the question "Yes we have named this one Sophie, we thought of it as we have a girl called Sophia". Saying that reminded her about their eggs "Speaking of which Blu, we haven't thought about names yet for our children". Blu realised it to but now wasn't the right time "Yeah but I have been thinking we should think of names when you have layed the eggs." Jewel thought about it but agreed with Blu and nodded to him.

Blu asked another question to Rafael "Me and Jewel decided to come visit you, so may we come in" Sure Eva has been hoping to see you again" Blu and Jewel were interested by that but decided to forget it and move on. They followed Rafael up to the Hollow. Rafael landed right in but Blu and Jewel landed on the entrance and walked in seeing Eva in a big nest, twice the size of theirs. It was understandable as Toucans are bigger and they have a lot of kids.

Jewel spoke first "Good to see you again Eva". Eva smiled and nodded at both Blu and Jewel "Hey good to see you both again, Rafie told me you two were released into the jungle." Rafael sat next to Eva a little cautiously but hid it as Blu and Jewel sat close to Rafael. Jewel brought it up "Rafael told us your newborn hatched and you named her Sophie" Eva looked to Rafael who just looked at her in return but she smiled "Yes she is right here" Eva lifted her wing revealing the newborn Toucan asleep "Awww she is so cute" Jewel said that as she adored the newborn "I hope this one will be more mature then the others" Eva agreed in return "Yeah I am going to make sure this one is well-behaved unlike her sisters and brothers, I would love to have one child who is well-behaved."

They all laughed at that comment but quietly so they don't wake up Sophie. Eva then went facing Blu and Jewel specifically "So a certain bird has told me that you two will be expecting some children of your own soon." Blu and Jewel faced Rafael who smiled in return and faced back at Eva as Jewel spoke "Yeah I'm carrying ours now and I think I have another two weeks or something close to that before I lay them" Blu smiled "And then another few weeks before they hatch".

Eva smiled at them "Well I offer my congratulations and if you are ever in need of help, I would be happy to help you and if you need advice when ever you need it" Blu and Jewel smiled "And of course me as well" Rafael jumped in and Blu and Jewel smiled at them before Blu spoke "Thanks, it is good to have friends like you two". Both of the Toucans Smiled and nodded in return. Jewel asked another question "So how have you been for the last month".

Eva sighed when she was asked that question "Oh it wasn't my favourite time, I have been looking after the kids and getting ready for this one to arrive." She said pointing out Sophie "And one time Carlos one of my Sons thought it was funny to pull a feather out of his brother Cortez and mock him with it. But in all it is fun. Because it may not seem like it but I love everyone of my kids and it will never change, despite the fact they can get on my nerves sometimes." Rafael spoke "Yeah when we left to go to Luis we saw you grabbing a few which was a good example" Eva glared at him "Okay I'll shut up now Meu Amor". Eva smiled and turned back to the Macaws "Sometimes this one gets on my nerves as well but I love him too."

Rafael smiled as he turned back to the Macaws "Anyway Amigo's what you planning on doing before you Lay the Eggs" Jewel and Blu thought about it "Well… Were thinking of just staying around the familiar area and just getting ready I suppose" Jewel nodded to him. Rafael and Eva smiled "Good decision, that's pretty much what me and Rafie were doing when we were getting ready."

Jewel smiled at the comment stating that they were doing it the right way. Blu however forget to mention about visiting Nico and Pedro but he decided to tell in a bit after a bit more of a conversation. Suddenly they heard a voice which they all recognised "Hey Rafi you in". They recognised it to be Nico "Yeah we are in here Amigo's". Blu thought to himself "Never mind then, they made it a lot easier and came to us." They Saw Nico enter first followed by Pedro "Yo Rafi we were ….." They stopped when they noticed Blu and Jewel "Hey look who it is the Blue birds have returned".

Nico jumped up and gave Blu a slap on the wing which Blu didn't understand "Where have you two been especially you Blu". Well after what happened on the Plane…" Pedro interrupted "Wait Plane…. OH you mean that flying thing we were in". Blu nodded before continuing "Me and Jewel went back to the place where the Humans care for birds." Nico and Pedro were confused "But why would you go there "Blu continued "Well besides the fact that's where my friend is right now, Jewel's wing was injured because of a certain bird, I you know who I am on about".

Both of them gave an "OH" Expression when he mentioned them "Wait how did you get back if Jewel injured her wing". Blu and Jewel smiled as they could break the news now "Well I can fly now". Both of the birds smiled deeply and came up to Blu "Come here give us a Bro Hug" The both hugged Blu where as he felt a little awkward by it as they hugged him at the same time but returned it apparently".

When they released Pedro looked to Jewel "So Hot wing how is your wing now then" Jewel glared at him because she hates being called that "Excuse me but I only accept compliments from Blu which I think that counts as one" Pedro was confused but scared as she glared at him but decided to be quiet "Pedro you can complement the Ladies but not this one as I'm sure that she only wants it from Blu".

They both felt awkward from the comment but they both nodded in response. In which Both Nico and Pedro shot looks at each other "Oh okay I understand, about time you two got together". Jewel just looked at him "Actually we have been together since what happened on the plane". They both smiled "Well you know us we can't stay away from the Club for too long as we just love it there, Speaking of which, you two should come down sometime and show everyone how it is done on the dance floor as a few people were a little impressed from last time." Blu and Jewel considered it but considering Jewel's position at the moment and the fact that they are about to be parents they couldn't go unless someone looked after the eggs for the night "Tempting but unfortunately we can't and we are still getting used to the Jungle so not at the moment" Blu said hiding the real reason as he knew the pair of them would make a scene if they revealed the real reason.

"Sure, Sure. I'm sure you want to lose the spotlight to a new pair so we will leave it at that." Nico and Pedro were about to leave until Nico gave another comment "Remember Blu Confidence." And Pedro said "Crazy Love Hawk" and he made his little love Hawk noise before they both took off and left.

Everyone felt a little awkward by those comments especially Blu and Jewel. Jewel spoke "They can be a little odd sometimes". Rafael nodded "Yeah they can be but that's why I think of them as Brothers." Jewel spoke again "I am glad we didn't tell them the real reason. We didn't want to go to the Club" Everyone nodded in agreement. Blu spoke up "Anyway we should get going now , we need some lunch and I'm sure Jewel needs some rest" Jewel glared at first but agreed as she felt a little tired. "I guess, anyway good to see you again Eva". Eva nodded to her "Yes, good to see you to, If you ever want to talk you are welcome at anytime provided that Rafael can keep the wild ones under control" They all nodded to that. Blu and Jewel waved goodbye and then took off out of the Hollow heading for home,

But before they do they are going to bring some Mango with them to fill themselves up before they continue with the rest of the day. Blu led the way and landed next to the Mango tree and took two pieces and took off with Jewel following. When they arrived Jewel landed in and immediately got in the nest while Blu set the Mango to one side and looked to her "I'm going to get some sleep Blu, I'm quite tired, Wake me up in a bit would you Meu Amor.

Blu smiled at her "I will my love, I'm going to eat my Mango now". Jewel nodded and went to sleep while Blu started eating his mango. While he was Blu thought to himself "Hmm I glad we can rely on Rafael and Eva for support. But Nico and Pedro well them I would never count on after what happened last time but it was good to see them again." He smiled and continued eating his Mango".

**Well that wraps up another chapter. I bet you are all pleased I got this done quicker than the last one. Now chapter it will be quite interesting, I'm not giving it away, you will have to be patient like everyone else. Anyway I say this every chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**On a final note: I have created a lemon at long last a few people would say. If you want to read, I'm sure you all know where to find it.**


	11. Discovery

**I'm on a roll now aren't I managed to do this much in little time, first chapter 10, then The Lemon which I posted on Thursday 19****th**** April and now this. I am actually amazed to have got this much done so quickly. Anyway now the plot is going to take a big turning point because Jewels pregnancy is about to reach its end and another thing you will discover this chapter. Anyway enough of me talking lets get on with it.**

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

Blu and Jewel have been spending more time close to their tree as Jewel is nearing the stage she will lay the eggs. So they will go a few trees away but not too far as they fear it may harm the eggs if they go any further. But it was still normal life for them as it was still fun exploring the local area. It gives them a chance to see the local environment as where their children will grow up and explore in.

However today Blu was collecting some food for today and tomorrow so they don't have to go tomorrow to get some food. So Blu is making a few trips to the mango tree and back to collect the meals each and a bit extra for Jewel.

Jewel was sitting the entrance to the Hollow as Blu came back with the 5th pair mangos. He landed in a dropped it off in the corner and went back to Jewel "Okay just need to collect the last Mango now and we are stocked for today and tomorrow and the day after." Jewel nodded as Blu took off again heading off in the same direction.

When Blu did get to the Mango tree Rafael was there picking some Mango's "Hey Rafael." He said as he landed "Hey Amigo, just getting breakfast". Blu sighed before continuing "I am getting enough Mangos to stock us up for the next two days." Rafael now curious asked "Wait why are you doing that". Blu quickly answered "Well for today tomorrow and the day after that. Me and Jewel are thinking of exploring the Local area around our Hollow to see what places are suitable for the children when they are born and when they are not so we know where not to allow them."

Rafael smiled as it seemed like a sound plan "Sounds alright. You sure are curious about it aren't you". Blu smiled and nodded "Yeah Jewel and I are really looking forward to it. I actually a little nervous about it". Rafael put a wing on his shoulder "It is just nerves, it is completely natural, it is something new for both of you and you will experience it together".

Blu nodded "Thanks Rafael, it means a lot; you have always been there for me when I need it". Rafael laughed a little "Well that is what friends do". Blu nodded as he snipped of two more mango's and took grip of them "Anyway I have to go now so I will see you later." Rafael nodded as Blu took off heading back to the hollow to finish with the heavy lifting.

When he got back he saw Jewel just preening one of her wings of bad feathers waiting for him. She saw him and smiled as He landed back and dropped of the last of the Mangos and went to join Jewel at the entrance. His claws were a little tired from shifting so many mangos' from one place to another. Jewel saw him stretching his claws and stood next to him "happy now that you finished, I could have helped you know". Blu protested "I can handle it". Jewels grinned and shuck her head as she looked at a few bushes below them not to far from the tree. "So are we going on our exploration of the nearby area?" Blu nodded as he led the way to the ground. He landed as Jewel followed suit. When they landed Blu went over to the bushes and lifted a few leaves to look inside "Hmm nothing in here but a bit of an open space. They could play hide and seek with this."

Jewel was examining the bush next the one Blu just looked at "Some berries concealed in this bush." Blu was surprised by that "Really I thought berries didn't grow in bushes". Jewel smiled at him "Well these ones do". Blu cam over and had a look at the berries "I think those are blackberries". Jewel was curious "What is a blackberry". Blu was shocked that she didn't know "You don't know what a blackberry is. The yare the most sweet berries I have ever eaten and I never knew they were here. It would save some time having breakfast. I am going to eat one.

Blu took a berry off the group of berries and used his claws to chop it in half and handed one half to Jewel. Jewel however wasn't that keen on it. But when she saw Blu just eating it so quickly and savouring the great taste of the berry she guessed it wasn't too bad if Blu loves it. She took a small bite of the berry and gave it a little taste. Immediately after she smiled and ate the rest of it as she thought to herself "Wow for once Blu does pick the right food"

She quickly took another berry and started eating that one up as Blu just watched her go. He was amazed that for once, he got her into a food "At least we found a good stash here." Jewel agreed as she finished the second berry. "Wow Blu at least you knew what berries these were." Blu smiled as Jewel gave him a nuzzle.

They then moved on to another bush. Blu moved some leaves again but this one was empty aswell. "Huh another place to go hide in hide and seek." Jewel giggled a little by him mentioning a game that children play and decided to tease him a little "Maybe we can play hide and seek in a bush one time". Blu knew what she mean't and blushed "Just kidding Blu". She then muttered something so that Blu couldn't hear "Not really kidding"

Blu then stopped and looked at the next bush which wasn't close, right next to a tree but didn't look pleasant as a few thorns were sticking out "Okay this one the kids will stay away from." Jewel agreed completely. They then decided to take a break and just sit on the grassy patch for a bit. Blu sat down first and Jewel sat next to him and leaned on him a little "So what do you think so far".

Blu responded to her "Well I think so far it's a good habitat but I think we should leave the blackberries a secret as they probably would eat them all and not leave us any." Jewel nodded by that "Our little secret."

Blu wrapped a wing around Jewel to comfort her as she looked at him "So honestly Blu, do you prefer this life to you old one" Blu didn't waste time in responding "Yes I love it, Of course a first I was nervous about living in the Jungle but it is actually pretty good, The environment feels very heart warming and relaxing, The hollow is actually very comfortable, it isn't hard to get food, and the part is I have a beautiful mate and soon we will have some children of our own".

Jewel giggled and gave him a kiss. Blu accepted and returned it. It isn't often they kiss in the open but sometimes like now they make an exception. When they separated Jewel spoke "A very good answer." Blu commented "I still Miss Hot chocolate though" Jewel grinned "I'm sorry but no hot chocolate is available here." Blu moaned a little in sadness but was being a little sarcastic. Jewel however had another idea "But you can have plenty of this".

Blu didn't understand at first until Jewel brought him into another kiss. Blu smiled at what she mean't. It did beat Hot chocolate by miles as getting to taste the kiss would make him always have pleasure where hot chocolate doesn't in that way. When they separated Blu gave a simple answer "Much better then hot chocolate any day". Jewel giggled a little.

Blu thought of something "Shall I get us some Mangos for a bit of lunch". Jewel nodded "I'll stay here for you to return". Blu nodded as he flew off to the Hollow. Jewel just stayed there thinking to herself "How lucky I am to have him for a mate". She smiled and started preening one of her wings, getting rid of bead feathers until she heard a voice. "Excuse me".

Suddenly she looked up to the see a blue bird that was coloured similar to them and was the same shape landing close to her. Jewel was confused "You're a Blue macaw like me." The Male nodded before continuing "Is your name Jewel" Jewel looked at him surprised "How do you know my name". The male smiled "Finally I have found you, Jewel it is me Cortez."

Jewel looked at him with wide eyes and surprised and shocked "Cortez is it really you." Cortez nodded to her "Yes Jewel me and the others have been searching for you" Jewel suddenly felt a burst of happiness. She got on her feat and gave the male a hug like they were close.

When they separated Cortez "I never thought I would see you again." Jewel nodded "Me neither when those humans took me away I never thought it either. Is everyone else here in Rio?" Cortez nodded "Yes they aren't far; I will take you to them". Jewel smiled but she forgets about Blu so she objected "I can't leave here".

Cortez looked at her confused "Why can't you". Before Jewel had a chance to answer she heard Blu calling out to her "Hey Jewel I changed my mind and….." He stopped when he noticed the bird that looked like him and Jewel "Wait a minute are you a Blue macaw" Cortez nodded before turning to Jewel "who is this Jewel" Jewel felt happy as she would get to introduce Blu to everyone now "Blu this is Cortez, he is one of my brothers." Blu looked at her in surprise" What Really". Jewel turned to Cortez "Cortez, This here is Blu, he is my mate".

Cortez was surprised by this, he didn't think about that "Really, I didn't think others were left, So Blu here is your mate, where did you meet him". Jewel and Blu looked to each other "It is a long story which should be discussed with everyone else" That reminded Cortez about that "Oh so that is why, you were waiting for him, So now can I take you to everyone else" Jewel was about to but she remembered about the eggs "Sorry Cortez but I can't leave the area, the reason is that I will tell everyone together, but can you bring them here"

Cortez was confused at first but just decided to go with it "Okay I will go get them and bring them back here but you better have a hell of a story to tell us when you get we get back, we all need to know what happened." Both Blu and Jewel nodded as Cortez took off and went back the way he came from.

Blu and Jewel were left confused but happy at the same time "My mom, dad, brothers and sister are here." Blu put a wing around her "I guess it seems like it." Jewel smiled at Blu "I guess it is time I introduced you to the family". Blu nodded but nervously as all these birds who don't know him will be getting to know him.

Meanwhile….

Cortez was flying as fast as he could back to the rest of his family to let them know about Jewel and her new mate that they will all be keen to get to know. When he saw another group of Blue Macaws all talking to each other he shouted as he closed in "Mom, Dad, I have big news." The macaws all turned to him as he crashed in front of them.

One macaw that was male and looked the same age as him spoke first "Wow Bro, Nice landing" Cortez glared at the bird as he stood up "not now Jollo, I have…. Something important to tell you." Another Macaw who looked Female and slightly younger talked "What is it Cortez." Cortez regained his breath and spoke "I will tell you now pearl". He turned to two other Macaws who were a Male and Female.

Both of them looked like they were in their Early 40's, somewhere around 40 – 43. "So I was just taking a little flight around the forest, getting used to the environment until out of the corner of my eye, I saw another Blue Macaw I went in closer and talked to the Macaw , but the best thing is. That Macaw is Jewel".

All the Macaws gasped as they heard what Cortez had to say. The older Male spoke "Are you sure" Cortex nodded "Yes I talked to her; I would remember my sister and she recognised me." They all had big smiles on their faces as Jollo who is Cortez's brother spoke next "Where is she, take us to her."

Cortez spoke again "I will but that isn't all I found out, apparently I also found out that Jewel has a mate". The all looked at each other surprised "A mate, but what species". Cortez looked to his mother. "He is a blue Macaw like us, his name is Blu" The parents smiled as they discovered another Blue macaw "wait Blue, like the colour Blue." Cortez shuck his head at them "No by how Jewel was saying his name, it sounded like he didn't have an E on his name like B-L-U."

The all went "Oh". Pearl who is Cortez's younger sister, the same age as Jewel and Blu spoke next "Is he cute". Everyone glared at her "Right, Right, sorry, force of habit." The mother spoke next "Does he seem like a nice guy". Cortez nodded "It seems like it by the way Jewel reacted to him, but let's go find out for ourselves". They all smiled as they got to see Jewel again. Cortez took off leading the way towards where he saw Jewel".

Back with Blu and Jewel…

They were anxiously awaiting the return of Cortez and the rest of the family. Jewel was standing there desperate to see her family again. Blu however wasn't sure on what to do. He faced Jewel to see her desperate "Calm down Jewel, I'm sure they will be here in a minute, we just need to be patient and calm so we don't make a foul out of ourselves." Jewel smiled and looked at him "Thanks Blu but I haven't seen them in nearly 4 years so I just want to see them again but you are right, you handsome bird".

Blu blushed as Jewel gave him a kiss on the side of his beak. When they separated they heard Cortez coming "Here she is." When they saw the 6 birds approach time Jewel smiled deeply and called out "Mom, Dad, Pearl, Jollo." They all smiled as the mom and Dad landed first and gave Jewel a hug "It is so good to see you again Jewel, I was worried sick about you" Jewel reassured her mom "I am fine mom, but I missed you all"

She exchanged hugs with al of her family "Huh I guess my combat lessons for self-Defense paid off Jewel" Jewel nodded at her dad "Sort of". Her mom turned to see Blu close to Jewel "So I take it you are Blu". Blu nodded as Jewel stood next to him and introduced him "Everyone this is Blu, I met him nearly 3 months ago and he is my mate."

The family came up to Jewel starting with the mom and Dad "Blu this is my mom and Dad, who I told you about before". Blu gave them both a wing shake as they welcomed him as the mother spoke "A pleasure to meet you Blu, I am Jewel's mother but you can call me Azura." Blu nodded "Sure". Jewels dad introduced himself next "I hope you have been looking after my Daughter while I haven't been available." Blu nodded nervously "Yep for the 3 months we have know each other I have looked after her as she has looked after me aswell."

Jewels Dad smiled and spoke again "I am Jewel's Dad as you already know but you can call me Jonas". Blu nodded as Cortez and Pearl approached him "I'm Pearl, a pleasure to meet you". Blu shuck her wing and spoke "A pleasure to meet you aswell, I take you are Jewel's sister as she mentioned she had one." Pearl nodded as Cortez spoke "You already know me but my name is Cortez". Blu shuck his wing aswell. "Glad to meet you aswell".

Blu and Jewel turned to Jollo who didn't come up to shake wings who only just gave Blu a cold stare "I'm Jollo, Jewel's other brother." Blu replied but turned away from the Cold stare "Nice to meet you, I'm Blu." Ignoring the stare he turned back to the others. Azura spoke "So what has happened that we have missed". Jewel wanted to say but she had another idea "How about we talk about it in Our Hollow."

They were all confused at first but they followed Blu and Jewel into their Hollow. Jewel got into the nest while Blu sat next to her. Everyone gathered around on the other side. Jollo however sat the furthest away and looked away. When everyone was seated Jewel spoke "Blu could you give everyone a piece of Mango". Blu nodded and went over to their pile and took one Mango. And cut it up into seven pieces with his claws and gave one piece to everyone while saving a piece for himself.

He offered one to Jollo but he just huffed him away but he left the piece next to him. Everyone else thankfully accepted off of Blu and started eating while Blu sat next to Jewel eating his aswell.

When Azura finished a bite she spoke "So what happened on the day you disappeared". Jewel spoke after taking a bite "Well during that day I was getting a orange to eat, when I found one I landed to get it, but then A bag came over me a and trapped me. I then found myself in a cage where Smugglers where around me. Preparing to take me away. I screamed for help but no one came. So eventually they took me away and took me all the way over to here in Rio."

They were all shocked that that happened to her "Oh Jewel if only me and your dad knew then we could have saved you" Jewel protested to her "No you would have got caught aswell." They didn't want to admit it but they knew she was right "Anyway when I cam here they were about to load me into one of those flying machines but I lock on the cage was damaged so it allowed me to escape from them and head to the Forest, but I didn't know what to do so I tried to find a home. To live in as I was in unknown territory."

Jewel looked at everyone who was all listening "Now 3 years later, I was used to living on my own and fending for myself until One day a human Doctor caught me and took me to a place that looks after birds as he believed I was the last female. He put me in a massive chamber which was a pretend forest but it felt alright but I wanted to get out and go back into the Jungle, but they stopped me every time I tried to leave. Until 3 months ago Blu here arrived and we met in there as he was brought here by a few other humans to meet me."

They were all curious but Jewel decided to continue before they get the wrong Idea "So when we met we didn't get on well at first because of our differences. But later that night smugglers come break in and took us both away, and we were chained together. However we eventually escaped and agreed to find a way to break the chain. We tried so many options but then we met A Toco Toucan who took us to see a dog called Luis who knew how to break the chain. However we had to go to the other side of Rio to get to him, a massive adventure, where both me and Blu almost got killed a few times. We got to a bird club which was surprising but then that is when we learnt to like each other and became friends with each other".

Pearl commented "It sounds so romantic, going on a big adventure." Both Cortez and Blu gave a bit of an awkward look to her but smiled when they noticed they did it at the same time. "Anyway when we did get the chain off, we went our separate ways but I wanted to get to know him, but we did anyway. Then a bird which works for the same smugglers captures me and took me to the smugglers truck. Then Blu and a few friends attempted to rescue me but the cockatoo bird was too strong and locked the all in cages.

Eventually they loaded us onto the flying machine and took off, However Blu got a very good idea and found a way to bust his cage open. When he did he freed me then we both freed everyone who was in chains and cages. We eventually opened the hatch and everyone escaped. As we both were about to escape, that cockatoo comes and pins Blu while I attempt to hit him off. But he then hits me into the side of the flying machine then a cage lands on my wings which I am unable to fly then.

Blu then used a fire extinguisher to shoot the cockatoo out of the machine and we never see him again. Then the machine starts falling and I fall out of the plane. As we were over the ocean I would have died. Blu then jumps out after me and catches me. Then I am shocked did that because he couldn't fly for a reason as well. But he tells me we are chained together birds and he won't let me. That is when I fell in love with him and we shared a moment together as we thought we would die. Blu managed to fly then and take me back to the Human doctor to heal my wing."

Everyone was amazed by this. Azura took it in and said "Wow now that is a lot of stuff." Pearl commented "How romantic" Jewel giggled a little. Cortez and Jonas were impressed with Blu. Jonas spoke "Well, Blu Thank you for saving my daughter." Blu speaks "Your welcome" Jewel decided to break the rest of it now "So after that me and Blu were dating until One night well I don't think we need to go into details. And so we are mates now and we will both be parents soon."

Everyone was shocked by that especially Azura "Wait you mean…" Jewel nodded "Yes I am pregnant and me and Blu will soon be parents." Jollo was shocked in a bad way. Cortez and Pearl were surprised but happy." Azura was amazed as Jonas made a comment "Oh so you two got down to business did you". Azura glared at him then he shut up as Blu and Jewel blushed "Jonas don't embarrass them".

Azura spoke "Well this is a surprise. But if you are ready then if any support Jewel, you can ask me for help if you ever need it." Jewel smiled at Azura "Thanks mom, it so good to have you all back in my life." Jonas spoke to Blu "Blu may I speak to you in private" Blu didn't know why but nodded and followed Jonas out of the hollow to the ground and then Jonas turned to him "Okay what is the problem." Jonas replied to him "Okay I know we have only just met and Jewel is happy with you. You are Jewels mate and I am okay with that. That practically makes you family." Blu was surprised "Thanks I guess". Jonas smirked "That was a good thing but I want you to look after my daughter because I failed to protect her when she was captured as I wasn't watching. But I want you to succeed where I have failed." Blu felt a little bad "It wasn't your fault you could never have known but sure I will do continue to do what I have been doing for the last 3 months. I love Jewel and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Jonas smiled "Thanks and I will hold you to that". When they finished they rejoined the others who were still talking to Jewel. Blu was happy that he would get to know Jewel's family but Jollo doesn't look like he wants to get to know me as his was still giving him a glare. Blu ignored it and returned to sitting next to Jewel.

**So major twist in the plot isn't it. Jewels family find her and discover she is with Blu. Major developments. Anyway wow this is the biggest chapter I have ever made. I decided to give this chapter as a gift to everyone giving me very good reviews. I have only made the chapter this big because it marks just after half-way through the story. **Jewels family will be involved quite often in the plot now. But If the reunion was a little rushed oh well. it is still a reunion.

**Anyway thanks for reading and send me some reviews. Thank you**


	12. Family Day

**Surprised that I updated so fast again. I haven't gotten into a fan fiction mood so it makes me want to write so much. Anyway enjoy another chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Family time**

Jewel is now only days away from laying the eggs so she has to stay within the Hollow or right next to the Hollow to avoid harming the eggs. They are both so excited the time is drawing near. Jewels family have settled into a Hollow not far. Everyone has now accepted Blu into the family except for Jollo as for some reason he doesn't like Blu.

Jonas, Cortez decided to take Blu out on a boy's day out while Jewel, Azura, Pearl and Jollo were at Jewel's Hollow. Jonas asked Jollo if he wanted to come but he refused for some unknown reason. So he is spending the day with the ladies which are boring the life out of him.

In the Hollow...

Jewel was in her nest as Azura and Pearl were sitting next to her while Jollo sat at the entrance admiring the view. "So Jewel how do you feel about becoming a mother". Pearl asked her a question with "One of the best things that will ever happen to me and Blu. But I can't decide which is better, having children or having Blu, it is really hard to decide". Azura understood completely "I know how you feel, I asked myself that question to and I couldn't decide either when I was carrying Cortez and Jollo."

Jollo spoke up "I am here you know, and it is a little awkward" All the girls just glared at him for saying that Azura said "You don't have to be here you can go join the boys on their day out." Jollo only glared by that "No thanks I'll pass". The girls just ignored him and turned back " You have any names for them yet" Jewel was confused "Despite the fact we don't know how many we are having, Blu and I decided that we will think of names when I have layed the eggs. As we have no idea what to do for the 3 weeks that I need to stay with the eggs for".

Jollo muttered so they couldn't hear him "Yeah, he suggested that because he likes playing with Females heads and confusing them." Pearl spoke next "I envy you Jewel". They all look to her "Why do you". Pearl was quick to answer "Well you have a mate, soon you will be having children, your own hollow and you got to go on a romantic adventure with him" Jewel giggled a little "Yeah well Blu is the only good thing that has happened to me while I was alone. And don't worry Pearl; I'm sure you will eventually find someone."

Azura reassured her "Well now that we have got to know Blu, he think he is a nice guy, the one perfectly for you, but from what I can tell, he does need to work on his confidence a bit". Jewel giggled "On that we can agree on, but it is what I love about him, he looks so cute when he is shy, clumsily or just nervous. I love teasing him sometimes because it is very easy to make him blush."  
>Azura laughed a little "Your father wasn't too different from when I met him, he was a bit down on confidence, because I am the only one he has been with for which I am glad, but eventually he become more confident for spending a long time with me."<p>

Jewel smiled and spoke of something else "So what are Dad and Cortez doing with him." Pearl was confused as well "I think it is something about a boy's day out, I have no idea what they are doing." Jollo huffed just enough for the Jewel to hear. She glared at him while pearl and Azura were distracted with the pieces of Mango they were eating.

Azura suggested to her "I think it is time for you to eat something, you haven't had lunch yet" Jewel just grinned and shuck her head "You're not speaking to a child mum, I was about to have something to eat." Azura grinned and Pearl giggled to which Jewel glared at her "You know Pearl, wait to you get to this stage and then you will understand how I feel".

Pearl stopped and protested "That is if it ever happens". Jewel became worried "What's make you think it won't happen" Pearl replied "Well think about it for all we know Blu may be the last Male that is not related to any of us." Jewel knew she was right "True but something might happen; you all may need to look at different options in the future, especially my children, when they have grown up".

Pearl wondered what she meant by different options but decided to drop it. Azura passed a whole Mango to Jewel who thankfully accepted it and started eating. Pearl just watched at how fast Jewel eat and just gave her an awkward face. Jewel noticed and sighed in an annoyed way "You as well, Blu gave me that face because I eat so fast" Pearl commented "It looks a little awkward sis."

Jewel replied "Well I have some eggs to look after so that is why I eat so fast, to give the eggs the food they require." Azura backed Jewel up "It is true, I was the exact same when I was carrying you lot." Jewel smiled at Pearl in triumph while Pearl said "Okay, Okay, you made your point." Jewel replied "I believe I did". She returned to eating her mango while Pearl still gave a bit of an awkward face to her but eventually went to eating her piece of mango. Pearl had never had Mango before but she liked it after first seeing Jewel again.

When Jewel finished she looked to Azura who was just finishing "So what do you think of how things have unfolded now mom?" Azura thought for a moment as it was a good question "I am glad we found you again but I am surprised by all that has happened to you while we were travelling". Jewel was confused before she continued "One of my daughters was caught in an adventure, found a mate and now is about to become a mother."

Jewel was hoping the answer was a good one while Jollo was intrigued "How I feel is that I am proud of you and happy for you". Jewel smiled while Jollo looked away in disgust hoping she was going to say something about Blu "You managed to accomplish it all with just yourself and Blu with you, you have made good decisions, have a very good and reliable Mate, and you have decided how you want to live your life, as I always hoped you would". Jewel smiled deeply at her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom, coming from you that means a lot" Jollo muttered "Reliable, sure". Azura smiled "Of course Jewel what kind of mother doesn't let her children decide how they want to live their live when they grow up." Pearl laughed "Not a good one". Azura sighed "Thank you Pearl, it didn't need to be said, we all knew."

Jewel then got up "I think it is time we went outside for a bit" Azura looked at her shocked "But the eggs." Jewel grinned at her "I meant just outside the tree not faraway" Azura grinned as she knew her daughter wouldn't do something so silly. "Okay but not too far from the tree." Jewel nodded as she flew out and landed next to the base of the tree on the ground followed by Pearl and Azura, Jollo however stayed at the entrance to the Hollow for some mysterious reason. They all ignored him and just focused on what they were doing now.

Jewel felt the heat of the sun breeze on he, it felt relaxing to be out of the Hollow as she has stayed in for the last few days. She stretched herself and enjoyed the weather. Azura understood what she was doing and went over to a bush to search for something to eat (Blu and Jewel kept the Blackberries a secret). Jewel saw what she was doing and panicked as she could discover their secret. "Mom what are you doing". Azura stopped and looked to her "Seeing if there is anything in the bushes that could help with breakfast."

Jewel made a lie to try and get Azura off the topic "Me and Blu checked a few days back, there isn't any around here". Azura sighed as she was hoping there would be something to help "Pity, it would be useful for you". Jewel sighed in relief without anyone else noticing. Jewel then moved up to the grassy part and sat down with Azura and Pearl joining her.

Meanwhile with the Boys...

Jonas and Cortez were taking Blu to the outskirts of Rio for some apparent reason. They were flying for the clearing in front of them. When they did get to the clearing they all landed on a branch and looked at the city. Even Blu had to be amazed by the sight of the sun shining on the city; it has been a few months since he has been inside the city besides the fact he had to go through it in Linda's rented jeep.

He looked at Jonas "So why are we going into Rio". Jonas turned to him "There is a rumour that there is a Samba club for birds, since you have been here longer then us, we were hoping you could show us where it is." Blu smiled as he knew they were on about Nico and Pedro's club "It isn't a rumour, it is true, Jewel and I have been there before, and it is run by a few friends of mine."

Both Jonas and Cortex smiled at him "Can you show us where it is". Blu thought as he would have to find it again but he remembered it was in the Marketplace. "All I can tell is that we have to find the marketplace and then I know where to go from there." The Macaws nodded at him which was his cue to let him lead on. Blu took off heading into the city of Rio for the first time in a while followed closely by Jonas and Cortez. They stayed flying above the buildings to avoid attracting attention off the humans as Blu is well aware of smugglers and greedy people. He saw a lot of things, the beaches in the distance, they looked quite beautiful except so many humans but there was an area that wasn't occupied.

Blu thought to himself "Maybe I could bring Jewel there and we can watch the sunset." Blu shuck off the thought for now and carried on "So Blu what was life like here when you and Jewel first met." Blu answered Cortez's question "It wasn't that good, there was a few smugglers after us so me and Jewel were pretty much on the run, but there was only one good side-effect of them after us. It is what brought me and Jewel together."

Cortez nodded as he understood; he would have probably fallen in love with a female blue macaw if he was with one in adventure like what Blu and Jewel experienced". They were close to reaching the market place now. Jonas went to the front as he reckoned he knew where he was going as he saw a load of stands. The group dived down to the building levels as they were arriving at the marketplace.

When they did reach the marketplace Blu immediately recognised the way and moved forward. Jonas and Cortez followed as Blu led them behind one of the stands which could be used to hide something. The Trio landed behind the stand and started walking into the cover. As they progressed they could hear the music of the club now. Cortez got real excited as he could shake his feathers around in a short time. "This is going to be fun".

When they walked past a few boxes they were in the club now which had gotten a little bigger since last time. It looked like they had installed a bar to serve drinks. Blu didn't know what to do now. However Jonas took the initiative and led them to the bar. Cortez however was amazed by the dance floor to see a lot of birds dancing about, both male and female. When they got to the bar, the bartender came to them "Yes boys what can I get ya" Jonas looked to everyone before back to the bartender "What have you got" The bartender quickly replied "Vodka, Sex on the beach, Water, or a popular to most birds in this area: A Fruit cocktail."

Jonas was impressed "You sure know your drinks but you don't have much". The bartender nodded. "Yeah a few months back a load of monkeys attacked the club, made it a wreck, we fixed it but we still haven't gotten back to 100% so I haven't got all options yet unfortunately." Jonas nodded before turning to the boys "Vodka, Cortez." He nodded and the Jonas turned to Blu "You too Blu". Blu shuck his head "I'll have a fruit cocktail". Jonas looked at him in disappointment "Look I have had a bad history with Vodka". He is referring to the times he spent with Linda, raiding the fridge for when Linda has a little Vodka.

Jonas looked at him "C'mon Blu one drink of Vodka won't hurt" Blu refused again "I'm having kids soon, I don't think Jewel seeing me come back a little loopy would impress her and think I am taking my new life seriously." Jonas commented "One small drink won't make you loopy, two maybe". Blu looked down I defeat "Okay One but then it's a fruit cocktail". Jonas smiled and put a wing on Blu's shoulder "alright that's my boy". Blu was surprised by that comment but felt happy by it. "Alright 3 Vodka's". The Bartender nodded and turned around and grabbed 3 plastic small cups which for some reason was small enough for us to hold. When he finished he handed them to the Macaws. "You new here" Jonas nodded "Yeah, Names Jonas" He put a wing over Cortez who was right next to him " This is my Son Cortez." Cortez nodded to the bartender.

Jonas then looked to Blu "And this is Blu who is my son in law". Blu looked to Jonas and smiled "He never felt like he had a dad before but by the way Jonas was treating him like Blu was his Son as well" Blu looked back to the bartender before he spoke "I remember you from last time. You and Jewel sure did dance it away on the dance floor." Blu blushed as Jonas and Cortez shot him curious looks "So what did they dance like". Blu could clearly see that they were trying to embarrass him "Like a couple would". They shot him curious faces again "Okay so we had fun in the end, let's leave it at that".

Jonas handed the drinks out and Cortez just drank away as Blu hesitated. Jonas saw this and grinned "Looking at it won't make it go down your throat." Blu glared at him but decided to get it over with and started drinking. He thought about it and the taste was pretty good, even he had to admit that. When he finished he looked at Jonas who nodded to him and then Cortez who savoured the taste "That is some good vodka. How do you find this stuff?"

The bartender repeatedly tapped his beak with the end of his wing "A bartender does not give out his secrets" Cortez understood but was desperate to know. But he turned to the dance floor "Now if you excuse me a dance is calling me" Jonas just shuck his head at him as Cortez walked off. He turned back to Blu "Every time the birds where we used to live sing a song, Cortez couldn't resist joining in with them".

Blu grinned at that "He would make great friends with Nico and Pedro." He bartender replied "He certainly would". Jonas turned to the bartender "Who are Nico and Pedro". The bartender replied "They are the owners of this club, they love samba more than anyone, well maybe not more than Rafael". Jonas replied "And who is Rafael" The bartender replied again "He is known as the king of carnival, because of his love for samba, however he has a family now so he has other priorities now"

Jonas smiled as that sort of reminded him of Blu who was about to be in the same situation. "However he does make a visit every now and then". Blu then heard a familiar voice come from behind him "Speaking of which here he is". Blu smiled as he saw a familiar Toucan enter. Rafael immediately recognised Blu and went up to him "Hey Blu, never thought you would come here". Rafael came and he and Blu exchanged a wing shake. "Good to see you to Rafael"

Rafael got the point "Never thought I would see you here. How come because I don't think being here is good, because of Jewels state?"

Blu corrected him "Yeah well I am here with some family." Rafael wondered what he meant until Blu pointed him to Jonas "This is Jonas, Jewels father" Rafael smiled as Jonas came up to him "Nice to meet you Rafael, Blu already introduced me". Rafael nodded "Sure good to meet you Jonas, I thought it was just you and Jewel Blu".

Blu corrected him again "They arrived over a week ago, and it did Jewel a bit of happiness."Jonas smiled until he noticed Cortez at the bar drinking another vodka, Jonas looked at the dance floor and back to Cortez. He shuck his head as he is moving around quickly. Cortez ordered a third one. But this time when he did drink it he dropped the cup and turned to the group and walked over to them.

Jonas grinned when he came over "That was good. But I think that is enough now for me". Jonas nodded as he thought it was a good idea to get Cortez back home before he orders another one and becomes loopy as he didn't look like he was far off. Jonas grabbed both Blu and Cortez before making their excuse to go "Anyway we should get going now, the girls will probably be wondering why we were gone so long".

Blu moaned "But what about my fruit cocktail". Jonas glared "You can have one next time". Now Cortez moaned "But I haven't danced enough" Jonas now glared at him "Next time you can". They both kept quiet as they were walking out "Tell the bartender, thanks for the drinks "Rafael nodded as the Macaws exited the club.

When they did Blu unfolded his wings "Well I guess we need to get back to the Hollow". Both Cortez and Jonas nodded following his lead." When they took off they went higher than before because they didn't need to go back into the city, they could just fly forward at this height and get to the forest.

When they did arrive at the forest after a few minutes Cortez started talking "We have got to go there again sometime". Jonas nodded to him to when Cortez smiled. When they got to the Hollow they saw Jewel, Azura and Pearl on the grass patch. The trio then landed down next to them "Jonas spoke first "Hey were back". Azura smiled "Have a good day out" Jonas nodded "Cortez was almost loopy at the club so I decided to get us out of there before he ordered another and end up with me carrying him back".

Cortez nodded "Hey Blu" Jewel came up and gave Blu a kiss before noticing the taste of Vodka "Have you been drinking Vodka" Blu blushed "Yes, but just one, I wanted a fruit cocktail but Jonas wouldn't let me". Jewel glared at Jonas "Dad" Jonas grinned while Azura commented "Not again Jonas, Jewel needs Blu at peak efficiency" Jonas nodded as she looked to Cortez "I can tell Cortex enjoyed himself"

They all laughed at the comment until Jewel spoke to Blu "Anyway Blu I'm going to get some sleep okay, I feel tired" Blu nodded as he followed Jewel to the Hollow to watch over her as she sleeps. The group smiled as the Lovebirds left and Azura smiled "I'm glad Jewel found someone" They all nodded and left for their Hollow.


	13. Birthday

**Hello again everyone, last chapter was focused on the OC's I have recently introduced, no we are going back to the main plot: Blu and Jewel. Everyone can probably guess already what I have in mind for this chapter before you start reading it. Oh well, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Birthday**

Today will be a special day for a certain Blue macaw couple, but they don't know yet what is in store for them. But it won't be long before they find out what it is. But they have been waiting for a long time for it to happen.

In the Hollow deep in the Jungle, Blu and Jewel were having one of their usual discussions about the future and wondering how many eggs they will have. "I think 4 or 5". Blu protested "I think 2 or 3, which I should say is more likely". Jewel protested as well while in the nest "Yeah but look at Eva and Rafael, they have 18 chicks".

Blu once again protested "But remember Toucans have more eggs then Macaws, because of their increased fertility and because they are bigger too" Jewel shuck her head imitating Blu "Increased fertility, so what, that doesn't mean we won't have six." Blu was unhindered "Okay how about this, we wait until it actually happens then we will see who is right, or we could both be wrong which would be a shock".

Jewel giggled as she knew he was right about the shock. But decided to drop it "Agreed, now I think it is time we have something to eat as we have yet to have breakfast Meu Amor." Blu nodded as he got Jewel an entire mango while he had half of one as he wasn't that hungry. Jewel happily accepted it from Blu and immediately went digging in. Blu just watched her go as for some reason she needed to eat a lot quicker for some reason, she dismissed the thought as thinking she is far in her pregnancy.

When she finished she saw Blu just finishing as well. Jewel was keen to know what Blu thought of her parents, brothers and sister. "So Blu what do you think of my parents, brothers and sister." Blu thought for a moment as it was a question which needs a massive answer "Well your mother, Azura is very kind, well-caring, It quite like her because she has been here to help you when you need it." Jewel smiled at the comment "Thanks but no offence to them but the only one I really need is you, as you have been with me through this the entire way."

Blu blushed before continuing "Jonas you dad, he treats me like one of his own sons, which I quite appreciate as it lets me feel what it is like to have a dad despite the fact he isn't related to me but treats me like one, He is keen to get me to try things, like the Vodka which while I admit I did like the taste but I didn't want it." Jewel glared a little "That reminds me, I am going to have a talk to him about that, because I don't want you to get drunk." Blu nodded in agreement Jewel smiled "But I'm glad you think of him like that".

Blu moved on to Cortez "Now Cortez, he is like the brother I never had. He is friendly, Quite funny as sometimes he is doing daft things, like nearly having too much Vodka, but in the end he is a good person to talk to, and I quite like him as well". Jewel smiled "Yeah I remember him doing some daft things in the past but he was always supportive and friendly for which I liked about him."

Blu now went to Pearl "I have talked to her quite a bit, she seems friendly as well and supportive, but sometimes she can make things a little awkward with her comments. But sometimes she says supportive things as well which is what I like about her." Jewel nodded "You can say that again, while you were with Dad and Cortez she had a go at me for eating so quickly but I beat her at that game by telling to wait until she reaches my stage. But I feel sorry for her as she thinks it will never happen due to there probably being no other males non-related".

Blu looked down and agreed with her "Well all we can do is hope". Jewel made a comment "Unless she looks at different options" Blu wondered what she meant by that "What do you mean" Jewel realising she said it out loud said "Oh nothing". Blu was about to ask again but decided to drop it "Now Jollo, well I don't know about him, we have never had the chance to talk. And for some reason I don't think he likes me". Jewel was about to wonder but thought again "Come to think of it, Jollo has been muttering a few things about you but I can't make it out. He never got used to strangers who are new to the family, but who knows he will probably come around, but I feel there is more to it though." Blu nodded at her "I'm sure he will in the end up coming around."

Blu then rested on the side the nest again "Well that answers your question". Jewel giggled as it was a big question. "Well you gave me a gold star answer". Blu grinned while Jewel shifted herself so she is facing Blu as she leaned in for a nuzzle. Jewel rested her head against Blu's chest. Blu at first didn't understand but welcomed it and put a wing on Jewels back.

Jewel sighed before making another comment "You are so soft, you feathery handsome man" Blu blushed as Jewel can up and gave him a kiss. They shared a few before separating before Blu made another comment while savouring the taste of the kiss as he usually does "Still way better then hot chocolate" Jewel giggled before saying "I'm glad you see it that way because the only one who gets to taste this beak is you". Blu blushed again in which Jewel giggled.

However Jewel started to feel a little tiny pain in her stomach. She made a small cringe but dismissed as a small stomach ache "Are you okay Jewel "Jewel just reassured him "Just a little minor stomach ache, I'm probably hungry, could you pass me a piece of mango." Blu nodded and gave her another piece of mango for which she thankfully accepted. She started eating hoping it would settle down the slight ache.

When she finished her slice, however the pain didn't go away; it increased a little bit, Jewel started to breathe a little deeper just to keep the pain at bay. Blu however was distracted by putting the last mango back in position as it moved when he took one. Jewel now begun to show the pain as it was becoming stronger, Jewel was just about able to hide it from Blu just not let him worry but she wanted to know what was causing the pain.

As the pain in tensed greatly she could no longer hide it. She started groaning a little for which Blu took notice of "Are you okay Jewel". Jewel shuck her head at Blu "I don't know what it is." The pain increased in her lower stomach again for which the pain was unbearable. After getting this much pain, she knew what it was, today was the day. She was groaning a little louder "Blu, I...I... It's time". She was groaning so Blu didn't understand "What do you mean it is time"

Jewel glared while in the intense pain "The Eggs". After saying that Blu immediately started to panic as he realised what she meant "The eggs, you mean today is the day, you're going to lay them now" Jewel nodded as Blu thought to himself "what do I do, what do I do". Blu was thinking of what to do while Jewel was desperately trying to fight of the pain and do what she needs to do as she felt one of the eggs shift.

Jewel now begun pushing as best as she could but she needs Blu's help "Blu come here". Blu didn't understand but when he did she asked him to help her. Blu didn't know what to do at first but Blu put his wing in front of her "Here Jewel, maybe this will help." Jewel knew what he meant Blu moved it right in front of her as she took it with one of her wings squeezed on it, Blu felt a little slight pain, but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was going though. Blu placed his other wing over her back as a way of comforting her through her greatest pain.

Jewel smiled despite the fact it was really hard to "Thanks Blu, it is helping a little". Blu smiled but was still worried "Come on Jewel, you can do this, just give it all you got". Jewel just took in Blu's words and continued struggling through the pain. But it was decreasing a little now, as she felt the one of the eggs were not inside her anymore. The pain was decreasing a little but it was still intense. She leaned on Blu for the rest of it and continued squeezing his wing.

Jewel felt extreme pain now as it suddenly went up high. "Agh, Blu help" Blu felt confused "But how, I already am." Jewel glared as she continued groaning "Do something else, I don't care what it is just do something." Blu thought about what he could do. But only one thing popped up in his head. So moving her head, he pressed his beak to hers, Jewels eyes widened as she didn't expect him to do that. But she welcomed it.

The pain slowly subsided as they shared the kiss. When they separated Jewel smiled as the pain now subsided and vanished slowly. "Thank you Blu. That was just what I needed" Blu looked at her happy and she was still breathing heavily. She felt something below her. "Help me up Blu". Blu unwrapped himself from her and held his wing out which she took and go out the nest.

When she did, they both saw a beautiful sight; Jewel had layed 3 eggs, which were now sitting in the nest. They both smiled as Blu held Jewel in his wings as her wings were around his upper body "They look beautiful don't they Blu, there are finally here". She said as she rested her head on Blu admiring the eggs. Blu however was lost in his thoughts, "Wow, I know what is happening here but I never really thought I would become a father."

Jewel saw that Blu was thinking "What is it". Blu said to her in a happy voice "I just never thought I would become a father when I used to live with Linda, For once I am glad I am wrong". Jewel smiled as he didn't show any signs of regret, or worry. "You should be". She said as she brought him in for a kiss. Blu felt happy the way his life has turned. He used to be a pet, in a bookstore which he did enjoy but looking at what has happened to him now, he is happier and considers himself lucky.

When they separated they smiled and looked back to the eggs that were right besides eachother in the nest. Just enough room for both Blu and Jewel to fit in besides the fact Jewel would need to sit on them and protect them. She fell back a little bit and Blu caught her, when she recovered she felt very exhausted. It was weird, a moment ago she felt fine but now completely tired. Blu said "Are you okay" Jewel shuck her head "I don't know a moment ago I was wide awake but now I feel so tired I can barely stand."

Blu understood though "It is probably because you are exhausted from laying the eggs, it happens to every female" Jewel nodded as she felt so tired she could barley stay awake. "You need some sleep, don't worry I wake you up later" Jewel smiled as Blu helped her into the nest, She seated herself on top of the eggs, She liked how it felt comfortable and easy. She covered herself around the eggs, Covering them up fully and then lied down "Wake me up in a bit". Blu nodded as Jewel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before falling asleep.

Blu sat next to her and just thought of what to do now while letting her sleep. He looked to see her breathing very calmly. She looked comfortable as well considering she was lying on the eggs too, but he didn't think it would be comfortable; He dismissed it as a mother thing.

Blu then not sure what to do put a wing over Jewel's back and lied down against the nest and let Jewel rest. Blu looked at the mango "Might as well have something to eat." Blu cut the mango in half and started eating his half. But what he realised is that Jewel would need to eat when she wakes up and half a mango might not be enough.

So after he finished his slice, he left to go get a full mango for Jewel. He went to the Mango tree, took one mango and returned to the Hollow and placed the Mango next to the other half of the Mango Blu left for Jewel. After that he decided he might as well sit outside for a moment and look at the scenery.

When he looked out the sun was in its midday phase. Blu smiled as he admired the view of the forest, all the creatures attending to their own business and doing what they would do. But Blu wondered about this, entire how in just a few months his life has completely changed. He now knew he wasn't the same bird he used to be, but he liked that. No longer a bird that couldn't fly. He could now fly to the breeze and the heights. He thought to himself "I sometimes still find this hard to believe" He looked to Jewel "That I have a beautiful mate, good friends, a great home and now children. What else could I possibly ask for?"

When he finished he heard someone calling out to him "Hey Blu" He looked to see Azura coming and floating next to him "Hey Azura". Azura smiled before getting to the point "I have come to see how you two are doing, where's Jewel" Blu looked back at Jewel and then to Azura "She's asleep". Azura landed next to Blu "Why is she". Blu would get to break the happy news now so he smiled "Jewel has just layed the eggs a few moments ago and is getting some rest."

Azura immediately smiled before speaking again "Really where are the eggs". Blu grinned as she should know the answer "Jewel is keeping the eggs covered as she is sleeping". Azura slapped herself with her wing for not remembering that "Why did I ask." Blu answered "Think before you speak next time." Azura nodded in agreement before continuing "May I come in" Blu nodded before speaking "Quietly though, I don't want to wake Jewel up, she needs some sleep." Azura nodded before entering to be meet with the pleasant sight of Jewel sleeping calmly.

Blu sat next to Jewel while Azura sat close by. Blu put a wing on Jewels back which he intended for her to be more relaxed by which worked as made her feel more comfortable while she slept. Azura however smiled deeply as this all brought back memories. Azura spoke quietly "You know all this reminds me of when it was my time. But now I feel happy that my daughter is experiencing what I did."

Blu smiled as Azura lost her smile and turned to Blu "You know Blu there is something you need to know". Blu turned to her and paid full attention "When we first met you, some of us had suspicions about you" Blu was confused "Why" Azura took a deep breath before continuing "Some of us thought that since Jewel was all alone all these years not having companions or friends or family, Pearl, Jollo and Cortez thought you were just taking advantage of her". Blu was horrified as they thought about him like that but he understood, he would have thought the same "I am shocked but I understand why you would think that, you only just found her and I was there and you didn't know me, and I take it they all knowing Jewel was pregnant was a bit of a shock for them."

Azura nodded "However Jonas and me didn't know what to say, we were happy for Jewel but we knew that you were a nice young man because I could tell from your personality, Cortez and Pearl realised they were wrong a few days later after seeing how supportive you was for Jewel but Jollo still thinks you are leading her on, but I assure you, we all think you are okay". Blu nodded "Thanks, that means a lot, anyway to tell the truth, Jewel was the one who kept suggesting that we have a family but I wasn't sure as I didn't know if I would be a good father as it will be new for me". Azura understood "Yeah but from what Jewel has told me about you, I'm sure you would. Listen me and Jonas are entrusting you with looking after our daughter and being happy with her, as you are her mate. But we know you will hold onto that"

Blu nodded "Yes I want to spend the rest of my life with Jewel; she has showed me things from a new perspective." Azura brought up another question "So what about your side of the family, we haven't met them yet". After that Blu looked down "I never knew my parents or if I had a brother or sister. I grew up without them". Azura was horrified as she just upset Blu "I'm sorry Blu I didn't mean to upset you."Blu smiled "It is okay you didn't know" Azura nodded and smiled.

Suddenly Jewel started to stir from her sleep to see Blu talking to Azura. "Blu, mom. What's going on" Blu grinned "Well that wasn't a very long sleep." Jewel grinned at him "I wake up, when I decide to." Azura spoke up next "Hello Jewel, I came to see how you and Blu were doing but it looks like I have my answer. "Jewel was confused "What" Azura smiled "Blu told me you just layed the eggs." Jewel smiled then decided to let her mother see the eggs. She carefully lifted herself off of the eggs and got out of the nest and stood next to Blu as Azura was meet with a big smile.

She felt like the world has done everyone some good as she eyed the eggs "Wow I never thought I would reach the grandparent stage yet." Blu smiled while Jewel giggled "And why not mom". Azura answered "I thought it would have been a few more years before I do become one. Oh well"

Jewel looked at Blu who was also admiring the eggs. They all stared at them for a moment just to take it in. Azura realised she needs to get back "Oh yeah need to get back now before Jonas gets worried about me." Jewel nodded "I assume you will tell everyone." Azura nodded as she turned to the entrance. "Anyway see you later mom" Azura nodded "See you Jewel, and Blu." Azura took off from the hollow.

Jewel had an idea "Thank you Blu" Blu was confused "For what" Jewel smiled at him "For always being here for me". Blu smiled at the comment "Of course, what kind of mate would I be if I didn't." Jewel then pushed him on his back. Blu was surprised until Jewel got on top of him "A not very good one my love" Blu smiled as Jewel leaned forward and started passionately kissing Blu for which he responded to indulging in some making out.

**Well that wraps up another chapter. Jewel has finally layed the eggs, all the way from chapter 5 and the pregnancy stage is over. Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	14. Talks

**Hello again. I have decided to do a few chapters of this then finish my Spyro story so I can get that out of the way and focus on Rio, MY FAVOURITE FILM EVER. Anyway this chapter I'm sure people will be entertained, but even more entertained when I write about Blu x Jewel.**

**Chapter 14: Talks**

Blu and Jewel are getting used to looking after the eggs, it is actually quite fun for them because it gives them a chance to talk about things and make each other blush, but only Jewel always succeeds in doing that as Blu can't think of random comments as Jewel always talks about playing hide and seek in one of the bushes next to tree just to make him blush. But she always comforts him when he needs it but it pays to have a laugh.

Blu and Jewel were in their hollow just talking in there usual conversations about anything but sometimes the eggs. "But Jewel why do we need to talk about names yet, it is too early and we would forget before they are born, we still have over two weeks and a half before they are predicted to hatch." Jewel however argued back because it is something to talk". Blu decided to end the argument, okay how about this, in two weeks we talk about names then we decide on what names to give our children."

Jewel thought about it but agreed "Okay you win, but only because I would probably forget what the names would be." Blu smiled triumphantly "Okay so shall I get some blackberries for us" Jewel smiled greatly "Yes please" Blu laughed a little as he lifted Jewel's mood higher. Blu flew out and grabbed a few blackberries from their secret blackberry spot as he thought to himself "Glad just me and Jewel only know where the blackberries are hidden."

Once he grabbed a load he flew back to the hollow and gave half of them to Jewel which she immediately stared eating however as she is no longer pregnant she is eating calmly now. For Which Blu is grateful that it was a temporary thing. Jewel was savouring the delicious taste of the blackberry she was currently eating. The sweet taste was the best sweet taste she ever tasted but she was torn on which was her favourite as Blackberry was sweeter but Mango was more filling so it was quite a contest.

Blu just ate his and saw Jewel still eating 2 more; he was amazed to have beaten Jewel this time but he knew she was thinking so it was understandable. Blu returned to watching Jewel as she finished her last Blackberry and then looked to Blu. Who was waiting for her Jewel smiled as she brought up another subject "So what do you think the children's behaviours will be like" Blu always wondered what the answer would be "I am hoping they are all well behaved, and not awkward".

Jewel grinned "I agree with you on the well-behaved but I hope they have a little free-spirit in them aswell" Blu grinned as Jewel suggested that "You would want that" Jewel didn't understand at first "What do you mean by that" Blu just gave her an awkward face before answering "Think about it, your free-spirited and just wanted to be free so that is why". Jewel realised what he mean't and giggled as she didn't realise that "I guess you are right. But I realised something very important" Blu wondered what I was "And what would that be" Jewel immediately responded "You can only experience true freedom with someone. And I am experiencing that freedom with you". Blu blushed as Jewel leaned in and brought their beaks together for a kiss as it seemed like a perfect moment for one. Another point for Jewel on making Blu blush.

What Jewel doesn't understand though is why Blu still blushes even after they mated but she was now going to find out. When they separated again Jewel spoke "Blu why do you blush still" Blu didn't know how to answer and looked in random directions trying to find out an answer that won't make him feel embarrassed "I mean we have shared romantic moments together like sunsets, Shared countless kisses and awkward moments together, we have even mated which is the highest commitment of Love to your partner and you still blush at things when you should be confident, I'm curious as to why"

Blu knew she was right but he still didn't know how to answer "Um...well…um" Jewel was waiting for an answer "Come on Blu, I'm your mate, you can tell me anything, even if it was the most awkward comment in the world." Blu decided to get it over with "Well I still blush because…well I feel nervous all the time about this stuff, I admit I have got more confidence since I first got together with you but still nervous".

Jewel smiled as she looked at him "I guess my nervous bird will always be nervous about the good stuff" Blu once again blushed for which Jewel grinned again. Blu however spoke again "Okay now you are just doing it on purpose". Jewel giggled "I might be" Blu smiled as they continued on with their talks.

Meanwhile at another hollow….

Azura, Jonas, Cortez and Pearl were all having a chat about lots of things "But Pearl it is a proven fact that the males are stronger, faster and evasive." Pearl grinned "Yes Cortez but Females are more intelligent, good-looking and sensible." Cortez argued "Not intelligent, we all know Blu is more smart then any of us, I mean have you heard how many big words he used the other day".

Pearl spoke "But he is an exception, that means females are the smarter side but he is an exception." Cortez smiled "Okay I admit they are more sensible and good looking" Pearl giggled from the compliment "Thanks Brother" Cortez and Pearl shared a hug before turning to their mother and father who were also in an argument

"No Jonas, Blu is needed with Jewel, and we are not all going because Jewel needs her space to care for the eggs." Azura has become more serious when Jewel layed the eggs and becomes strict when the topic is about Blu and Jewel. "But Meu Amor, can't Blu just come visit us for a moment, we all want to see him and wonder how he is doing. We are keen to get to know him better."

Azura decided to make a deal "Okay how about this; If I bring Blu here I am going to spend the time with Jewel so she isn't alone okay". Jonas nodded "Deal, but I will come and get him so you don't have to make two trips." Azura nodded as while being followed by Jonas.

Cortez and Pearl looked to each other and smirked "Is it me or does mom and Dad always have something to argue about and then agree on it." Pearl nodded in agreement "Yeah but I think that is why they love each other because they always agree with each other" Pearl looked back to what Jewel mentioned by other options the other day but every time she mentioned it to Jewel she would blank it away, but Pearl is curious to find out what she means. As whatever she mean't will be important to Pearl.

Pearl spoke to Cortez "I'll be back in a minute, I need to ask Jewel something" Cortez nodded as Pearl left to catch up with Azura and Jonas.

Back with Blu and Jewel…

Jewel was still resting on the eggs, keeping them nice and warm. Blu was still sitting next to Jewel "But Blu why is it you need to comment on what happens between Mom and Dad". Blu smirked at her "Come on you have got to admit that it is amusing to watch them argue and then agree in the end which makes the argument a complete waste of time."

Jewel laughed a little as he was sort of right "It is probably because Age is starting to get to them a little bit as they are nearly in their mid 40's, they decided to have me and the others in their late 20's." Blu spoke however "Yeah but us Blue Macaws can live up to a life span of 60 at the most" Jewel smiled "That means you have spent a quarter of your life with Linda." Blu smiled at Jewel "And I will spending 3 quarters of my life with you." Jewel smiled deeply "And it will be the best time ever to have you with me plenty of time with the children, plenty of fun, plenty of love." Blu smiled and nodded as Jewel said another thing "And best of all plenty of alone time."

Blu blushed from that as Jewel grinned at him "Yep I said it, and I mean it" Blu blushed by stopped as he gave her an evil smile "And a lot of punishment for you will be involved in alone time" Jewel giggled by the comment as it was the first confident thing he said "You are making progress with your confidence."

Blu smiled as he realised he did and said "Well it takes time but yeah I am starting to get the hang of it a little." When he finished they both saw Azura, Jonas and Pearl enter "Hey Blu we were wondering if you would like to come over to our Hollow, just to talk and you know have some family talk". Both Jewel and Blu were surprised and confused but Blu accepted "Sure but who will keep Jewel company." Azura quickly spoke "I will, the Boys want to talk badly." Pearl spoke up "me too but I need to ask Jewel something in private first." They all dismissed it as a girl talk. Azura spoke "Sure but when you finish just let me know." Jonas turned to Blu "Follow me to ours Blu, Cortez is waiting and Pearl will rejoin us shortly after her talk with Jewel." Blu nodded as both he and Jonas flew out of the Hollow while Azura stood at the entrance.

Pearl sat next to Jewel as she waited for him "I want to know what you mean't by other options on our talk the other day" Jewel tried to dismiss it "It was nothing, really". Pearl glared at her "Jewel, the truth". Jewel sighed in defeat "Okay, well we both know that Blu may be the only non-related male, well I know this sounds a little odd but in these circumstances as our numbers are very thin, maybe you should look at maybe related males."

Pearl was shocked at what she mean't "Cortez and Jollo, but they are our brothers, that would be incest" Jewel stood to her point "I know that but remember that Incest is only bad with humans, not birds, and besides in these circumstances it may be your only option to be mated to a Blue macaw."

Pearl had never thought about that before in her life, she said to Jewel "Yes incest doesn't affect us and yes it may be my only option but…. It just seems weird… to pair up with your brother." Jewel reassured her "Look Pearl I'm sure you will make the right decisions in the future whatever you decide to do". Pearl smiled and hugged her sister "Thanks Jewel, I'm going to think for a while, it is still a lot to take in". Jewel nodded as Pearl walked over to her mother "Okay mom you can go in now" Pearl said as she took off to rejoin the boys where she would try to think about what Jewel has just told her.

Back at Jonas's Hollow…

Blu and Jonas were just landing into the Hollow to find Cortez in the hollow having a short rest as he had nothing to do. Jonas however had another idea "Hey Blu watch and learn on how to deal with your son, show you how deal with your son if you have one if he is asleep during the day" Blu just stood there as Jonas walked over to Cortez and put his beak next to Cortez's face "WAKEY,WAKEY". Cortez jumped over with a bit of a scream. Now lying against the wall of the Hollow, breathing quickly. He was looking at his dad with a very scared face.

He glared at his Dad "What was that for". Jonas chuckled as Blu looked amused by it "Yeah Jonas I think that was a good example." Jonas looked at Cortez "That was to wake you up". Cortez recovered himself from the massive fright and sat down and sarcastically said "Thanks" Everyone sat down and waited. Cortez spoke to Blu "So how is it being a mated man" Blu smiled "Absolutely amazing, best time of my life". Jonas nodded in agreement "Yep when I met Azura, it completely changed my life, it is wonders."

Cortez sighed "I'm Jealous, you two have mates while I don't, I'm being left out of the experience" Blu and Jonas smirked before Jonas said "Don't worry I'm sure you will eventually find someone" Cortez spoke up though "But who, if you haven't noticed our numbers are quite short, and there isn't any unrelated females left of our species so I am a lost cause" Blu felt bad for Cortez, he gets the privilege of having a mate while Cortez doesn't "Just keep hoping, who knows, one day you may be surprised."

Cortez smiled at Blu "Thanks Blu, maybe something might". When they finished Jonas brought up another question "So how is Jewel doing, that Azura doesn't tell us" Blu thought about it before answering " Well you already know that a few days ago she layed the eggs." Cortez smiled as he interrupted "Wow so I will become an uncle." Blu smiled before continuing "Now she is just caring for them while I go and get some food but sometimes she might and I watch the eggs. And as the worried mother she is Azura makes the usual visits to see how me and Jewel are coping with the eggs and we tell her we are fine. Jewel however is getting a little irritated from her asking the same questions and visiting so much, she is glad she comes but would rather not have her worrying about us so much"

Jonas chuckled "Yep that is my Azura, she acted the exact same when you lot were in your eggs, Cortez, and she was so worried she would do something wrong and I had to keep calming her down, It shows she cares deeply at least, It was quite amusing sometimes but I don't think I need to go into the details". Cortez and Blu both laughed at the comment.

Cortez spoke up "I remember once when one of us fell out of the tree, specifically me and landed on my back in the leaves. Mom came down looking for me and panicking about it. She was found me and kept questioning if something was wrong and if it was her fault". Jonas laughed "I Remember, I'm glad she doesn't worry like that anymore. But I guess it is worrying about our grandchildren now thanks to a certain pair". Both him and Cortez both eyed Blu but he defended himself "Hey if we want to have children, we will" They all laughed before Jonas replied "Yep and I am glad I will be a Grandfather."

After they all finished pearl came landing into the Hollow "Hey guys". Cortez smiled as he said "Did you get an answer from Jewel". Pearl nodded "Yep I'm glad but I have some thinking to do about it". Cortez nodded as Jonas spoke to Blu "Anyway Blu how did you make your way through life".

Blu didn't know what to say as Jewel told him it was best to hide the fact that he used to live with a Human as her family has had a bad experience with Humans and Jollo had problems with Pets in the past so He would go fuming at Blu. "Well when I was a little chick, smugglers attempted to capture me but I was rescued by a Scarlet Macaw who raised me for 10 years, and then I carried on, on my own. I never knew my parents, nor do I know why they weren't with me, Eventually though 4 months ago I came across Rio and was intending to pass on through but then Humans believing I was he last Male took me away and I ended up in the same place as Jewel and that was how we met".

Jonas was in awe as he put a wing over Blu "Wow you have spent 5 years on your own, but I guess your confidence, isn't very good however as you haven't known many birds." Blu nodded as Jonas continued "But I guess you are improving". Blu smiled "Yeah, I guess Jewel has something to do with that". They all chuckled just the same time as Jollo was entering the Hollow "Hey guys I'm back from the….." He stopped as he saw Blu and glared "What is he doing here" Everyone except Blu who was worried as to why Jollo was acting like this. Jonas defended him "Do we have a problem here Jollo"

Jollo nodded "Yes I do, he is apparently new to us and your letting him into the Hollow" Jonas moved in front of Blu as Jollo approached Blu, Cortez spoke "Yes he is a part of our family now Jollo, He is Jewel's mate, what is your problem". Jollo seeing they weren't backing him turned around "nothing I was just on my way out." Jollo went out the hollow as everyone was annoyed "What is it with him"

Jonas spoke next "Ever since we found Jewel and Blu, he has been acting weird and for some reason very poor to you" He said referring to Blu "I don't know maybe he just needs time to get to know me" Everyone agreed with it. "Anyway I better be going now, Jewel will be starting to get worried. Everyone nodded "Hey sometime we should all go to the club." Blu stopped "But the eggs". Jonas talked quickly "Isn't there a friend who can look after them for a bit"

Blu remembered that Eva was willing to help him and Jewel "I have a friend I will ask her if we decide to but not yet, me and Jewel want to look after the eggs for a bit". Everyone nodded at him as he took off from the hollow. But outside he saw Jollo eyeing him. Blu groaned as he flew over and landed next to him "What do you want Jollo, if you're here to have a go at me just leave it". Blu was about to take off before he spoke "I need you to do something". Blu stopped as he turned back to Jollo "I want you to break up with Jewel"

Blu had wide eyes as Jollo was even considering such a thing "Excuse me". Jollo responded "Jewel isn't ready for this kind of commitment yet, she has just found her family and she should be spending time getting to know is again, not continuing to be alone from us". Blu responded "She isn't alone, she has me" Jollo responded "She is in a vulnerable state of mind right now. She has been alone on her own for years and before that she was nervous around others, and she wasn't comfortable sometimes when interacting with other birds. She needs to right now, be with her family here and become confident."

Blu was disgusted by this "But she is confident right now" Jollo shuck his head and glared "To pretend everything is okay" He pointed angrily at him "You took advantage of my sister when she was in her vulnerable state, now she won't admit she needs us" Blu angrily looked at him "I know you are her brother and you are looking out for her, but who gave you he right to play god over her, she deserves to make her own decisions" Jollo getting annoyed grabbed him by the throat and pinned him on the tree "I am not playing god I am protecting my sister, End it with her and let find someone who deserves her which filth like you don't, this is your only warning" After that Jollo let go of him and left.

Blu was left confused by what happened. Jollo wants him to end it with Jewel. "No way am I leaving Jewel to let her tend to the eggs on her own, besides we love each other, I don't know what Jollo's problem is but I won't listen to him"

Blu was annoyed that Jollo is behaving like this, but Blu decided to ignore him and took off back to the Hollow. When he arrived Jewel and Azura were sitting there. Jewel smiled and got up and went over to him "Hello Meu Amor how was it" Blu smiled "Good we had some interesting conversations. Jewel smiled and gave Blu a kiss before returning to the eggs.

Blu sat next to Jewel as Azura spoke "Well it is sunset now I better get back before it is night, I will see you both another time" Blu and Jewel nodded as Azura launched herself out of the Hollow and left. Blu looked back to Jewel who was preening her wing before turning to him "So what happened" Blu told Jewel about just one of the conversations "Well they were all keen to know about my past" Jewel looked concerned "You didn't tell them did you, I don't know how they will react to it" Blu calmed her "No I didn't I told them a Scarlet Macaw raised me for ten years and I then lived on my own travelling the country"

Jewel sighed in relief and leaned against Blu while closing her eyes "Good I don't know how hey will react, but we will have to tell them eventually but I want them to get to know you better as your current self before we tell them, I intend to tell Mom first as she is the kindest and the most understanding". Blu nodded as he sat wondering what will happen in the next couple of days.

**exhilarating isn't it, Jollo is finally making advances on Blu, but I will not yet reveal the real reason he doesn't like Blu, Actually two but that was one of them that he talked about, and Yes either next chapter or the one after yes a special visit somewhere is planned. Until then thank you for reading and please review.**


	15. Club

**Ready for more, good because I am ready for more. Anyway Today will be a bit of a fun chapter before the real stuff begins, Sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Club**

It has been one week since Blu was approached by Jollo, his words has still been haunting Blu but it wouldn't affect him, he still wondered why He didn't think Jewel was ready for this, was because He hasn't seen her or is it because he doesn't like Blu. But he wasn't bothered what the reason was. If he tried anything he would look to the family for support against him, especially Jewel.

Today however they were all going somewhere that they will all enjoy, sort of like a date except everyone will be going: Blu, Jewel, Cortez, Azura, Jonas and Pearl. Again Jollo refused to go for a reason everyone doesn't understand.

In The Hollow…

Jewel was checking that the eggs were all in place properly before they go. Blu however gave her a question "So Eva said she would be happy to look after them for the day" Jewel turned to him after setting the eggs "Yeah she said she would be happy to as Rafael was looking after their kids for the day taking them on a trip somewhere into the forest, I don't know the details but Sophie will be coming aswell as she still needs to stay with Eva."

Blu smiled as he got to take Jewel out somewhere for once, Jewel turned to him "You know Blu; this is the first time you get to take me somewhere you know". Blu smiled as she approached him "Yep and it will be a memorable one". Jewel smiled as Blu turned to the eggs, wondering how long left "How long until the eggs hatch Jewel" Jewel thought about it as it was hard at keeping track of time "I think it is just under 2 weeks now." Blu felt happy as the time was approaching the eggs would hatch "Not too long now."

Jewel nodded as she turned to the entrance and looked out to see if Eva was coming "Where is she, Mom and the others will be annoyed if we don't met them at their hollow soon." Blu put a wing over her "Don't worry she does have to go a little slower as she is bringing Sophie with her." Jewel calmed down a little "True, I guess she is on her way now as it is mid-day." Blu and Jewel then went back in and Jewel sat next to the eggs as Blu had a quick blackberry behind Jewel's back as he snatched one earlier without her noticing but he fails this time. "Blu what is that you are eating". Blu replies with his mouthful "N.n...Nothing". Jewel grinned and walked up behind him.

Blu walked away to hid it "Show me Blu" Blu replied and moved away again "No" Jewel started going after him "Show me now Blu" Blu shuck his head and tried to eat as quickly as he can while moving away from Jewel "Okay Blu you asked for it." She moves forward and Jumps on him with him on his back. She sees a half-eaten Blackberry in his wing and looks at him a blackberry and you didn't get me one." Blu smiled "But I was desperate for one and you already had one."Jewel glared at him but then smiled "Oh you naughty boy. You know I love Blackberries a lot." Blu grinned "Yep that is why I didn't get you one." Jewel grinned as well and planted her beak on his which made Blu release the half-eaten berry and focus on the kiss. Jewel enjoyed the kiss better as Blu's beak tasted like a blackberry as well now.

When they separated Jewel spoke to him "You spoil me sometimes, you give me the best and tasty kisses" Blu blushed by the comment as Jewel got off of him and as he got up. Perfect timing too because Eva just arrived with Sophie on her back "Hey Jewel, Blu you two ready to go."

Eva landed as Jewel replied to her "Yep were ready we were just waiting for you." Sophie got off of Eva and went up to Jewel "Hello you, how have you been" Jewel picked her up and gave the little one a hug as Jewel looked to Eva "Has she been behaving herself unlike the other ones" Eva grinned before replying "Yes she has thank god for that. If she was behaving like the others I would have to slap myself. I just how they mature in the future when they are all grown up"

Blu and Jewel both nodded in agreement as Jewel put Sophie back down and went to sit at the nest waiting for her mother Jewel returned to the important subject of the eggs "Now you know you need to be careful as you know our eggs aren't as big as yours and they aren't as hard, so you need to be careful" Eva grinned as she grabbed both Blu and Jewel with a wing each and took them to the entrance "You aren't talking to an amateur Jewel, I have looked after 18 eggs so I can look after 3 little ones, now you two go enjoy yourselves" Jewel turned around as they got to the entrance "And remember to check on them every now and then"

Eva grinned "Good-bye go and enjoy yourselves, the eggs will be fine, have a good day". Blu nodded as he took off with Jewel taking off more slowly and followed Blu as they now made their way to the family's Hollow. Blu looked back to see Jewel a little worried "They will be fine Jewel, Eva is a master at looking after eggs, they will be fine" Jewel nodded but looked to him "But I can still worry about them, It is a mother thing so you wouldn't understand."

Blu grinned as they flew on "You are starting to act a lot like Azura from what Jonas and Cortez have told me about her". Jewel glared in response to that "I don't worry as much as my mom, she worries way more then me." Blu laughed though "You are getting her worried side now that the children will soon be here". Jewel argued "No I won't, that is a lie, and I will never be as worried as my mom"

Blu then laughed again "Sure whatever you say" Jewel was getting a little irritated now "Enough now Blu before I consider punishing you when we get back" Blu stopped laughing as he knew she would punish him but in a teasing way not a nasty way as it makes him feel a little awkward."

They were closing in on the hollow "How do you think they will be especially your mom". Jewel grinned "She will be a little worried but we told her Eva is a professional so it will be fine". She said as they saw the Hollow and hovered outside "After you Jewel" Jewel smiled and landed in first followed by Blu to see the family waiting for them.

Jonas responded first "Ah the Lovebirds finally arrive" Azura glared at him "Stop it now Jonas, don't embarrass them" Jonas grinned at her as Azura approached Jewel "Are the eggs okay". Jewel grinned at her "Yes Eva is now with them, it is okay, and they are fine" Azura smiled "Okay I'll take your word for it".

Cortez spoke up behind them "Are we good to got then everyone" Everyone nodded in response and then Jonas spoke "Okay Blu lead the way." Blu nodded as he turned around to take off again. Blu launched into the air again followed by all the Blue Macaws (Excluding Jollo) They made their way through the forest and heading to the city of Rio again. Jewel made a comment "This is the first time I have been in Rio again since our adventure Blu so that is almost 4 months since I last went to Rio and that means 8 months until Carnival again". Blu grinned "Yep and we shall be taking our children there". Jewel nodded as they went out of the tree layer to be met with the sight of Rio de Janeiro. Jewel admired the view as it was a comforting sight with the sun out.

They all then went down descending into the great city heading for the market place while maintaining the appropriate height to avoid sparking any interest of the humans. Jewel looked down to see all the humans look so tiny "They look like ants up here don't they". Everyone looked down and smirked as she was right about that, Blu commented next "Yeah I am glad I can fly if I couldn't I wouldn't be able to enjoy this." They all nodded in agreement as they approached the marketplace.

When they arrived at the market place Blu lead them all behind the same stand that concealed the entrance to the club. They all landed at the entrance for which Jonas spoke "Lets go Azura" He held his wing out to which Azura smiled and wrapped hers around his as Jonas led her in" Cortez and Pearl entered in behind them. Blu said to Jewel "Your going to like it has been improved since you last saw it" Jewel smiled as Blu spoke again "Shall we go in" He said as he held his wing out as Jewel responded by wrapping hers in and they both walked into the club as a couple.

When they got in Jewel was amazed by how much it changed, the dance floor was twice as big and more room for birds to dance around but there wasn't as many as last time which relieved them all that they would get plenty of space. They all went over to the bar. To which Drake went over to them "Hey blue birds how you three been." He made another comment as he noticed the ladies "Ah you all decided to bring your ladies this time" Jonas responded first "Yep we all decided to go together this time also on the chance of having a good time, now drinks" He said as he turned to the Macaws "Who is having what "Cortez and Pearl responded first "Vodka" Azura responded next "Fruit cocktail". Jewel said "Me and Blu will have Fruit cocktails". Jonas groaned "Come on have one drink of Vodka" Jewel shuck her head "No Dad, Blu went for it last time but I need him in good condition and I don't want him loopy aswell so No" Jonas shuck his head "Okay Jewel fine don't let yourself go a bit". Jonas ordered the drinks as Drake went away to make them.

Jonas turned to the family and put a wing over Azura "Ah this is the life, having a good time with your family" Everyone else nodded in response "So after a drink are we going to hit it on the dance floor" Everyone nodded "Oh yeah I got to see how Blu and Jewel dance it because I remember from last time that Drake told me that you and Jewel danced it away last" Blu blushed while Jewel smiled "Yep I was planning on doing that anyway."

Blu responded "Yeah Jewel, let's show these amateurs How it's done." Jewel grinned while Azura laughed a little at Jonas "Wow Meu Amor you just got told." Jonas smiled "Yeah he won't be talking much longer when me and you are finished" As soon as he finished talking Drake returned with the drinks "There you go Jonas, enjoy." Jonas smiled before handing the drinks out "Cheers mate"

When Blu accepted his he started drinking, he smiled as he relished the great taste of a fruit cocktail. When he finished a small gulp he said "Much better then Vodka" After that Jewel nodded in agreement but Jonas and Cortez made a few noises in not agreeing "Hey Blu is correct" Azura said in reply to them. Jonas just grinned "Okay sure whatever you say."

Azura grinned as she continued to drink hers. When Jewel finished she chucked her plastic behind her for which it hit Cortez's beak. She intended it to go into the little makeshift bin the birds made but Cortez was in the way. Cortez rubbed his beak and glared at Jewel. Everyone begun laughing at what happened "What was that for Jewel" Jewel smiled at him "Sorry I was aiming for that bin but you were in the way" Cortez glared but forgave her "Okay I will let you off this time."

When everyone finished Jewel got an idea of what to get the boys to do. She went off to find Nico and Pedro to see if she can arrange for the idea. Blu and the others watched as she walked off "What do you think she is doing". Everyone just stood there confused as she went off.

Jewel looked everywhere to find the pair, but it wasn't hard just follow the singing noise. Eventually she squeezed her way past a few birds to find the two singers talking to eachother. She walked up to them for when Pedro noticed her "Hey Hot wings" Jewel glared at him for whom he immediately looked away "Right, Right sorry." Nico approached her "So what can we do for you Jewel" Jewel started whispering to Nico about what she had in mind.

When they finished Nico smiled evilly "You got it, we will set things up" Nico went and told Pedro the plan and they went off to begin preparations. Jewel smiled and returned to the others. Blu immediately questioned her "Where did you go" Jewel replied "To speak to Nico and Pedro" Blu was confused "For what" Jewel smiled as he said that "You will know in a bit"

Jonas walked up to the pair "You want another one or shall we go to the dance floor" Jewel responded to him "Let's wait a minute; I have planned for something special to do." Everyone was confused but Jonas got to the point "Okay what have you done" Jewel grinned as he talked to her like she was still a teenager "You will find out in a moment." Everyone was starting to get a little worried but then Jewel made another suggestion "How about we go to the dance floor."

Everyone nodded in response and made their way to the middle of the dance floor. When they got there Jonas looked to Azura "Want to dance Meu Amor" Azura smiled deeply at him "Lead on my Love" Jonas took her wing and begun their romantic dance with eachother.

Jewel turned to Blu who was waiting for her. Blu spoke to her and made a faint blush "May I have this dance my Precious Jewel" Jewel replied and gave her his wing for which they begun a romantic dance of their own. Blu was leading with a little slow spin in a romantic pace as Jewel accepted and enjoyed the dance with him. Blu was impressed with himself as he knew the moves just like that.

Cortez and Pearl didn't know what to do as they didn't have anyone to dance with and well they didn't know how to respond to the scene Cortez's first intention was to have a dance on his own but then Pearl decided to butt in "Let's dance Bro" Cortez was confused and surprised "Excuse me Pearl". Pearl smiled seductively "Don't you know have to have fun brother." Cortez smiled and joined in with his sister.

Blu and Jewel had switched to doing a few moves like Jewel moving through Blu as he raised his wings but held their wings together. Jewel makes a twirl to which they start speeding up on their pace of dancing. Blu grabs her and gives her a twirl to which she laughs a little. However before they can finish the music stops for a few moments as Nico and Pedro come forward to speak to them.

"Hey everyone, big news instead of us singing all the time we are going to let a group of other birds sing a song of their choice, and that group is, will you meet us at the side of the stage, Jewel, Blu and all the other Blue Macaws." Everyone was shocked by what was just said they all looked to Jewel who was smirking "Yep were singing a song of our choice." Blu glared but everyone else smiled a little as Jonas said "You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea." Azura nodded "Agreed lets have some real fun shall we everyone"

Cortez, Pearl, Jonas and Azura walked to the side of the stage while Jewel had to convince Blu "Come on Blu it will be fun." She said as she tried to pull him with her grabbing his wings "I can't sing Jewel; Well I don't think I can sing well anyway." Jewel continued to pull him over anyway to which he only resisted a little "You, Dad and Cortez will sing while dancing as well while me, Pearl and Mom will dance." Blu felt relieved that he wouldn't be the only one singing but he was still nervous about it. Jewel brought him to the others who were talking with Nico and Pedro. "Wow that is a slap to the face, your Jewel's family, I didn't think she had one, No offence" They all nodded as Pedro noticed Pearl and Smirked "Oh now we have two hot wings don't you think Nico"

Nico only shuck his head as Pedro noticed Jewel glaring at him like she could attack him then "I know you are my friend Pedro but you better shut that beak of yours before I shut it for you, you are really starting to irritate me with that name now, and Only Blu can compliment me."

Pedro looked away "Right, Right sorry. It is just a force of habit" Nico spoke next "So what song will you lot be singing" Everyone begun to think about it but they couldn't get an idea of what to sing. Blu however had one idea he could think of. He moved forward and whispered it into Nico's ear. Once he finished "You got it Blu. I will let the others know." Nico went off to tell the others as Blu turned to everyone else and whispered to them what they will sing. Everyone smiled when he told them all "good idea Blu"

They all climbed up to the stage. When they were in place Blu was in the middle, Cortez and Jonas to his sides. Jewel at a diagonal side to him but right next to him. Pearl and Azura were on the outside of the group. They all waited for Nico and Pedro to start the music. As for Blu he took a deep breath and thought to himself "Okay focus, Confidence I will not let myself look like an idiot."

As he finished singing the music Begun as everyone excluding Blu danced into another position.

**Blu: My heart skips, skips, skips, skips, skips a beat.**

Everyone immediately switched position and Jonas moved next to him as the song carried on.

**Jonas: Olly Murs, True lad, Rizzle kicks, Yeah**

**Blu: I can see you're not yourself. Even when your here with me.**

**I know that you're somewhere else.**

Jewel was amazed by how great his singing voice was and he doubted it. As her and Pearl were moving forward while dancing. Blu looked to Jewel

**So put it on a record on, **

**Kiss and lead me on,**

**Nothing really matters when were dancing,**

**Listen to the same side song, Play it on repeat.**

Blu now shifted himself to another position as his confidence grew.

**Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat.**

Everyone made a spin at the same time before the next verse begun.

**Blu, Jonas, Cortez: **

**So come on, spin me around  
>Now I don't wanna go home<br>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone<br>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>**  
><strong>

Jewel was impressed as Blu was singing, she never saw this much spirit in Blu before, she is hoping this will improve his confidence.

**Blu: So hung up  
>We can't let go<br>If you really have to leave  
>One more time just move me slow<strong>

**So put another record on**  
><strong>Play it on repeat,<strong>  
><strong>Nothing really matters when we're dancing<strong>  
><strong>Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,<strong>  
><strong>And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat<strong>

Blu, Jonas, Cortez:

**So come on, spin me around  
>Now I don't wanna go home<br>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone<br>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

Jonas:

**Rizzle Kicks, Yeah  
>At the start of the night I was like, what?<br>Let's have a team talk,  
><strong>

**Cortez:**

**Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,  
><strong>

**Jonas:**

**Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw  
>should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,<br>**

**Cortez: Ooh, she let me sit with her; I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,  
><strong>

**Jonas, Cortez: Cause I got a lead from the back, I'm a skipper  
><strong>

**Blu: You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skips a beat.**

After an amount of dancing and Blu took Jewel's wing as they started dancing together copying the moves off the next lines.

**Blu, Jonas, Cortez: **

**So come on, spin me around  
>Now I don't wanna go home<br>Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
>I know I should, but I can't leave it alone<br>And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>(My heart skips, skips a beat)  
>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>(My heart skips, skips a beat)**

Before the song ended Blu let Cortez and Jonas finishing off the song as both he and Jewel, Brought themselves together in a kiss to end the song. Everyone cheered at the pair as they did it in front of everyone. Jonas gave them a whistle and the rest of the family clapped for them.

When they separated they both couldn't help but feel red at their predicament. Everyone still clapping they decided to hold one of their wings together and bow before their audience as the clapping slowly stopped as Nico and Pedro arrived to halt everyone as the Macaws left the stage "Okay yeah everyone we all enjoyed that song by our favourite Blue birds, and now we are giving others the opportunity to sing a song of their choice. Just come sign up over here later if you want to"

The Macaws all walked over to an area before Jonas spoke first "That was fun, don't you think." Everyone nodded in agreement before he spoke again "Oh yeah and get you two, I wish I was that brave when I was first dating Azura" Blu and Jewel both blushed as Azura giggled "Oh you weren't even close"

But however it was getting close to night so they decided to wrap it up. Blu and Jewel said their goodbyes to everyone else as they all decided to stay longer while Blu and Jewel went to relieve Eva of her duty.

On their way home Jewel spoke to Blu "You know for a singer you were very amazing." Blu felt happy by that comment "Really" Jewel nodded to him "It was really good, I think I am going to give you a reward tonight." Blu blushed as he knew what she meant but replied as well "And I am looking forward to it"

When they arrived at their Hollow they saw Eva was sitting next to the eggs with little Sophie asleep. They spoke quietly so they wouldn't wake up Sophie "Hey did you two enjoy yourselves" Both of them replied with a nod as Jewel smiled at her "We really appreciate you doing this for us, we owe you one." Eva smiled but replied "No we are even now, Raffy told me you two saved him on the flying machine so we are even."

Blu and Jewel smiled as Eva carefully put Sophie on her back as she made for the exit "The eggs are in tip top shapes so do not worry." Jewel then smiled at her "Thanks again Eva and we will see you again soon." Eva nodded as she flew off returning home. Jewel then turned to Blu who was sat next to the eggs and sat next to him "I hope singing improved you confidence a bit". Blu answered her "Maybe a little". Jewel got closer "Are you ready for your reward". Blu blushed but it only lasted a second "Of course I am my Precious Jewel" After that Blu for once pulled her into a kiss signalling the end of another day for this couple.

**Before anyone decided to have a go at me because the lines are a bit messed up on the first half, please don't. Microsoft Word wasn't working properly so I couldn't fix them in the place I wanted to put them.**

**Anyway another Very long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed their day out because I quite enjoyed it. 2 reasons I picked that song. 1. I like that song. 2. It is a good song of describing Blu's feeling about Jewel a little if you get what I mean.**

**Now next chapter is going to be a very interesting one but I am not giving Spoilers so Sorry. Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	16. Confession

**Hello again. I have updated quickly. I am making an important note here. I am planning a sequel to this story but I have decided that I am going to complete this story and all my other stories first and then begin it so I can concentrate on it fully instead of dealing with other stories at the same time. It may be a pain of a wait but then I can focus on it fully and less waiting for chapters to update so everyone wins ;).**

**Chapter 16: Confessions.**

In Blu and Jewels hollow, the couple have been preparing themselves and spending more time in the hollow to prepare themselves for the children as the day of their hatching is drawing near and to get them used to staying in the hollow for a while as they would have to. But today Jewel and Blu has something to take care of today, well two for Blu if it occurs today.

They have agreed to confess Blu's past to the family as they don't deserve to be lied to but they are unsure of how they would react to it, however they are going to tell Azura and Jonas first as they would probably be more understanding. But for now they were relaxing in their hollow looking after the eggs.

Jewel was finishing her mango for the morning while sitting on the eggs and Blu was just looking outside wondering how things will turn out with the children. "So have we come to an agreement on the names if we have boys and girls?" Blu turned to Jewel and nodded "Yes 3 names for each just encase we ended up with 3 boys or 3 girls well that would surprise me if we did as I would like us to have both male and female." Jewel decided to tease him "Nah I want 3 girls" Blu looked at her shocked "WHAT" Jewel laughed at his response "Just kidding of course I would want both, it would be good to experience having both"

Blu nodded in agreement but questioned her "Do you always have to tease me". Jewel grinned at him with the response he gave "Of course I have to, it makes you look cute when you respond and it is funny to tease you as well, don't you find it funny when you tease me" Blu thought about as he realised she was right and smiled "No not really" Jewel looked at him shocked "WHAT" Blu grinned at her "Just kidding, your right it is funny". Jewel glared but smiled at him as well "You are playing a very dangerous game my handsome Blu bird" Blu grinned as he returned the glare "I know I am my precious Jewel"

Jewel giggled as she loved being called that by Blu. At the same time Blu came and sat next to her as they thought of what to do next. "So when are your mom and Dad supposed to come" Jewel thought about what they said yesterday. "They should be here by midday and judging by the position of the sun, they will be here momentarily."

Blu nodded but his face soon looked glum "I'm worried about what they will think when we tell them about my past." Jewel too felt unsure of how to approach the situation as she too felt confused on how to do this. "I don't know how this will happen but we must tell them, they don't deserve to be lied to by this, It is best that we tell them the truth, if they have a problem then I won't tolerate it but if they don't then everyone is happy." Blu nodded as he knew Jewel was right "Yes but I just worry of how they will react" He said as he turned to the entrance of the hollow. "Yeah I don't know, I hope our family doesn't get torn up over this" Blu looked at her shocked but felt upset to see her starting to show a tear forming in one of her eyes."

Blu moved right next to her "Hey it won't come to that. I know it might but I am confident that it won't come to that, yes they might be upset but they will get over it and accept me for who I am, Whatever happens Jewel even if the family does get torn apart" He put the tip of one of her wings in both of his wing tips as he finished "I will always love you and will always be here for you".

Jewel smiled deeply as he rubbed her eye with the tip of his wing to get rid of the tear, she felt touched by how sincere he said it. He was willing to go that far for her "Thank you Blu and I will always love you and be here for you as well" They both leaned forward and indulged in a long passionate kiss and making continuous kisses after that one. Each one full of passion, love and feeling, each one transmitted to the other how deeply their partner loved them. They separated and then gazed in each other's eyes. Jewel was lost in words. She felt so lucky to have a caring and selfless mate like Blu. She at one point who stated she hated him when they first met was proud to call him her mate and she didn't care if anyone else thought otherwise.

Jewel spoke first as she nuzzled his chest with her head and lied against him "I feel so lucky to have met you Blu and fallen in love with you". Blu wrapped his wings around her "I feel the same Jewel, if never met you I don't know what would be happening to me right now, I know I would be in Minnesota but I honestly don't know what I would be doing" Jewel smiled "I feel the same, I would still probably be alone, and I would probably start to lose myself for being on my own for so long." They remained in the embrace, Blu felt like he was Romeo off Romeo and Juliet that he watched once; He couldn't contain his love for her.

They separated from the embrace and then Jewel spoke "You do know how to make me feel better, Where would I be without you" Blu smiled as he replied to her "I don't know where you would be but I guess it is one of my specialties" Jewel smiled at him as she continued to lie against his chest.

However there little romantic moment was now over as they saw Azura and Jonas come in to their hollow "Hello you two, how are doing today" Jewel remained leaned on Blu as she spoke "Just preparing for the eggs as they are nearing the stage where they will hatch from them, we have been spending more time in here to get us used to being in the hollow for a long time as we will need to be." Azura smiled as Jewel was preparing herself for the children, Azura thought to herself "You truly are ready for such a commitment" She smiled deeply at her daughter and then got to the point "So how come you called for us to come over today".

Blu and Jewel both looked at eachother with worried faces but Blu nodded looking very confident. Jewel nodded in return "You might want to sit down". Azura and Jonas were confused but did so anyway not sitting far Jewel spoke "Now see the reason we called you is because" Jewel felt nervous and worried this will all go wrong but Blu put a wing over her and nodded at her which made Jewel feel confident "Well me and Blu, we... We lied about his past".

Both Azura and Jonas were left confused and worried as they wondered why they did that "But why, I don't see why you would do it" Blu continued for Jewel "Well I... I am ashamed about my past" Azura then tried to make him feel better "I'm sure it isn't bad, your past is not something you should be ashamed about". Jewel replied "You wouldn't say that if you knew". Both of the older birds looked at her confused.

Blu continued "Well do you know that I said Smugglers attempted to capture me" Both of the older macaws nodded "Well they actually did smuggle me, They sent me all the way to America" Both Azura and Jonas were confused "Really but how did you end back up here". Blu replied "I will tell you that soon, Anyway next thing I know I wake up in a crate, alone, trapped, helpless, it was very cold and the possibility that I could die from the cold."

Azura and Jonas felt unsure of how to react by all of this they were hearing "When I thought it was the end for me, the roof of my box opened up to reveal a human looking inside. She found me and then took me out of it and I saw the surrounding covered in white powder looking thing called snow, absolutely freezes you but the Human saved me took me to her house and healed me up first"

Azura and Jonas smiled "So what is wrong with that" Blu then continued "Then the Human who was called Linda debated with her Mom whether to keep me or send me back to wherever I came from. However before I knew Linda won the case and "Blu paused before continuing "I pretty much lived with them for 15 years"

Azura and Jonas had wide eyes before Azura spoke "Wait, do you mean" Blu nodded as she knew what she was going. Azura and Jonas where at loss in words "A PET" Blu corrected them "Actually the official term is Companion but yes I used to be one" the Older Macaws were at loss of words and thought, as their family has had a bad history with Pets(Companions) and humans " Jewel do you remember what Pets did to us before." Jewel nodded "Yes I know but" Azura continued "And you know they attempted to kill Jollo" Jewel nodded again "And then we find you with one now" Azura said unsure of how to handle the situation.

Jonas spoke "What caused my daughter to love you then" Blu realising he hasn't finished the story "I haven't finished" Everyone stopped " 15 years later a man comes to see us about taking me back to Rio where he said another one of my kind was there. When I heard that I was unsure of what to do as I never interacted with a bird. But then I decided that I wanted to meet this other macaw. So I was brought to Rio where I met Jewel" Jewel then continued "To answer your question Dad remember the adventure that me and Blu talked about well that is why."

Azura and Jonas didn't know what to say, a moment ago the knew Blu as a jungle bird who originated as a jungle but now they don't know what he is "So what else have you not told us" Blu corrected them "That's it, that is all we didn't say but everything else is true."

Jewel was worried as her parents were thinking. Jonas was thinking to himself "So Jewel got herself together with a pet. A PET" Jonas suddenly lost and grabbed Blu and pinned him on the side of the hollow "What have you done to her and our family" Blu was confused but was too focused on freeing himself but Jonas was too strong for him. Azura just stood there stunned at what Jonas was doing "Jonas what are you doing" Jonas didn't answer he kept his claw around Blu's neck refusing to let go.

Jewel stood up and looked to Jonas "Let go of him Dad" Jewel rushed forward and rammed into Jonas making him fall to his side and letting go of Blu who starting coughing to get his breath back. Jewel got off her dad and stood in front of Blu while Jonas got up as Jewel shouted at them "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT ME AND BLU FEARED WOULD HAPPEN WHEN WE TOLD YOU" Seeing that he made her daughter angry Jonas attempts to apologize "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that" Jewel however wasn't in a mood for it "GET OUT NOW" Jonas and Azura were shocked as their daughter was saying this to them "GET OUT" Seeing that she was in no mood to listen to them they left slowly and exited the hollow.

Jewel however walked to the hollow entrance and shouted to them "DON'T COME NEAR ME, BLU OR THE EGGS EVER AGAIN" Jewel yelled in annoyance before turning around to check on Blu who was still rubbing his neck with his wing. Jewel walked up to him and put her wings on his cheeks "Are you okay" Blu nodded "Yes I'm fine, no damage" Jewel sighed in relief and embraced Blu tightly. Blu returned it but was worried about her as she just shooed away her parents. "I was worried Dad hurt you". Blu replied to her "Will you be okay with what you just did".

Jewel looked up at him "Like I said I won't tolerate them doing anything to you and if they have a problem which they clearly do. I don't want to see them again if they are going to do this to you." Blu felt surprised that Jewel was willing to do that for him but he did feel a little guilty about it "This is my fault I dragged you away from your family, Jollo was right."

Jewel was confused "What do you mean" Blu realised he gave it away so he had to tell "Well Jollo has been trying to get me to break up with you because he thinks I don't deserve you and he threatened me with a warning aswell". Jewel felt disgusted that even her brother wanted Blu to be gone "I can't believe he would do that, but this is not your fault it is their fault they have the problem not you. If they are going to be like that then I want them to stay away from our family"

Blu felt amazed but he knew she was correct that they had the problem. "Okay I will respect your decision Jewel but what if they attempt to talk to us "Then we get rid of them and make them go away as long, I don't want them attacking you again. And I don't want our children to have to witness it and besides they should know that it wasn't your fault for being in Minnesota. You were smuggled their so they didn't listen aswell". Blu nodded but still felt worried for Jewel and how things will play out.

Meanwhile… At a stream

Azura was cleaning Jonas of the marks he got from Jewel ramming her but she was annoyed with him "What were you thinking Jonas." Jonas didn't look at her he looked at the water "It is just that when Blu told he was a pet I snapped because they hurt Jollo before and I thought the same would happen to Jewel" Azura shuck her head "Whether he would or not, it was out of line".

Jonas nodded but asked her a question "But now what" Azura glared at him "We can't go back and apologize because Jewel is not in a mood to listen to us because you attacked Blu and they don't want us near them ever again, we lost one of our daughters once and now we have lost her again just under a month." Jonas was glum that he did that to his daughters mate "Maybe we should go let the others know, it is the only thing we can do at the moment. Azura nodded as she took off with Jonas following her back to the Hollow.

When they reached the hollow they were greeted by Cortez and Pearl who were having an argument "Hey Dad tell Pearl that it is true that we don't be loopy for the fun of it, it just is a habit to do after we have already had one drink at the club". Pearl then looked to Jonas who saw he was glum "Dad what is wrong". Cortez noticed aswell "What is the matter".

Azura and Jonas entered the hollow they sat down and looked at their son and daughter who were wondering what is wrong "Well" Jonas looked to Azura who nodded at him "Well Blu and Jewel lied about Blu's past and I did something very foolish and out of order." Cortez and Pearl were worried now "What happened". Jonas replied "You might want to sit down for this, this may take a while".

Jonas told the exact same story Blu and Jewel told him and Azura, Describing every detail about what Blu told them and how things happened to him. When he finished about what Blu told them both Pearl and Cortez were lost in words about it "So If I have got this straight, Blu used to be a Pet" Jonas nodded "Emphasis on Used" Cortez spoke next "So why did they lie about it"

Jonas then stopped a moment before looking to Azura who spoke "Go on tell them". Jonas was at loss of words before he spoke next "After they told us everything I just lost it and pinned Blu on the side of the hollow with my claw over his neck. Then I shouted at him accusing him of things. Jewel rammed into to me throwing me off of Blu which I have a few marks for but she then shouted that this is exactly what me and Blu feared when we told you. She then told us to get out and stay away from her, Blu and the eggs."

Cortez and Pearl were horrified by what Jewel said to their Mom and Dad "So she doesn't want any of us near them again" Jonas nodded "So I was right." They all turned around to see Jollo looking at them "So Blu is a pet after all" They were all worried as they knew that Jollo wouldn't sit here "I had my suspicions he was a pet but now he is using that fact to have Jewel all to himself and keep her away from us".

Jonas stopped him "No Jewel told us to go away to protect Blu from me after what I did to him" Jollo only became more angry "Precisely, Blu is using that to his advantage so he can have Jewel to himself". Jollo then thought to himself "I will not let you do anything to my sister; I will kill you Blu if you do anything to my sister and I will make her see sense."  
>Jollo flew out and left. Everyone then looked back at Jonas as Cortez spoke "So you attack Blu and Jewel hates us all now" Jonas nodded as Cortez looked at him angrily "NICE ONE Dad NOW WE HAVE LOST OUR SISTER AGAIN". Pearl glared at him as well "I know but I just snapped because I thought he would do something to Jewel" Pearl spoke up "I can't say I blame them for keeping it a secret but I am worried but If Jewel loves Blu then he must be different from the others". Cortez nodded in agreement "Yeah Unfortunally Dad didn't consider that"<p>

Azura spoke "Well I am a bit worried about it still because it was one." Everyone did agree with her though "Well there isn't anything we can do about it now; Jewel doesn't want any of us to go near her or Blu or their children". They all looked to the ground of their hollow as they knew that things were going bad again"

**Wow, Jonas really did screw up their didn't he. Now Jewel and Blu doesn't want them near them. But I told you things would become more interesting. The story is now closing in on it finish but a couple more chapters before that happens.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and looking forward to reading some reviews.**


	17. Problems

**Another fast update, I am sure you are all happy about that. Anyway I need to stress something to all of you. I have multiple stories to finish until I can begin a sequel to my favourite Movie and Favourite could. I know you will all be a little upset about that but I have to give my other readers priority aswell but I promise I will complete this story first before I do that. I know I mentioned this last chapter but I am saying it again so I know everyone understands.**

**Chapter 17: Problems**

Blu and Jewel have been sticking to their plan of severing contact with the family much to Jewels idea because of what Jonas did to Blu, She had hoped they would accept him for what he was but they made their choice by deciding to have a problem with it and thus cannot forgive him for attacking her mate. So she wants all of them to stay away and Blu is going along with because they can't accept him for who he is either and for the obvious fact that he will support Jewel as much as he can.

The Family have not attempted yet to try to talk to them because they want to process everything that has happened and the fact that Jewel is in no mood to listen to their reasons and apologies to what Jonas did and how they are having trouble accepting Blu's past. No one has seen Jollo for the past 3 days now and everyone is wondering what has happened to him.

In Jonas's Hollow…

Jonas has been annoyed by what he did to Blu has been less active in the last 3 days as he is still hesitating to accept Blu's past but also by the fact he lashed out at Blu but glad Jewel stopped him before he could do any real harm to Blu. He wishes he can go and take it all back and make it up to Blu and Jewel but he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon as long as the current situation remained.

Azura has been worrying if they will ever see Jewel, Blu and her grandchildren and even get to meet them. She is still mad at Jonas for attacking Blu and has rarely talked to Jonas ever since as she doesn't know what to do. Pearl and Cortez are the only ones who are able to keep the family together as relations between their Mom and Dad are straining thin as it is. Cortez is looking for a way to fix all of this. "How are we going to fix this Pearl"? He said as Pearl was lying against him in a sibling hug "I have no idea how, Mom and Dad are both in pieces and Jewel doesn't want to talk".

Pearl looked to her Dad who was lying on the side of the Hollow thinking to himself, she walked up to him "So how are you going to fix this Dad". Jonas just shuck his head "I don't know Pearl, Jewel won't speak to me and I don't know what to do as your mother won't speak to me, Your Mom was always able to help me do things right but since she isn't speaking to me I don't know what to do. It's hopeless; because of me our family will fall apart."

Pearl was upset to see her Dad wasn't in his usual spirits and pretty much an Emotional wreck. Pearl decided to talk to her Mom. She found her sitting on a branch outside of their hollow looking off into the distance thinking to herself. Pearl and Cortez approached her and spoke to her "Mom what are we going to do." Azura turned around with a tear in her eye "I don't know, Jonas has never been aggressive before, I have never seen him be Angry. I'm too scared to talk to him as I don't feel safe with him next to me anymore; I don't know what to do. Jewel won't speak to us either so I just feel lost."

She looked back into the distance and Pearl was starting to shed a tear as she has never seen her mother or father like this before. Cortez could see she was crying and decided to give her a hug as she cried in his chest "Hey, Hey, Don't worry, we will figure something out, do you know why." Pearl looked at him with her starting to shed a tear of her own. "Me and you sis we make a great team and when have we ever failed to succeed achieving what we need to do".

Pearl smiled as Cortez wiped that tear away from her eye, Pearl then gave him another hug "Thanks Bro, I needed that Pep talk" Pearl then gave Cortez a kiss on the cheek which surprised Cortez at first before she spoke "Come on then lets fix this problem".

Meanwhile at Blu and Jewel's Hollow…

Blu and Jewel were living their lives just like they were before Jewel's family found her. It was somewhere around under a week now before the eggs hatch and their children are born. They were both getting very excited as they knew the time was close for them both to experience parenthood.

However Blu couldn't get it out of his mind that Jewel wasn't happy about cutting ties with her family but he didn't want to bring it up as she might get annoyed. He however forgives Jonas for attacking him but as he isn't one to hold a grudge but as long as they can't accept his past he will agree with Jewel as he doesn't want them to keep being hesitant about him.

He spoke to Jewel "How long do you think before our little ones hatch" Jewel smiled at him as she was in the nest "If I remember correctly about what Rafael said I believe it is about less then a week now but they can hatch at any moment now so we must be prepared for that moment". Blu smiled as he sat next to her "Not long now, just a few more days". Jewel smiled in agreement "And then our next adventure begins" Blu was confused "What do you mean by that".

Jewel spoke in response "the adventure of raising our children." Blu smiled as he should have known what she mean't "Oh I understand now" Jewel giggled as she knew h should have known "Are you losing some of your intelligence" Blu argued "No I am just being clumsy in my mind, there is a difference you know" Jewel giggled again while leaning her head against him with their beaks almost touching as she whispered seductively to him "Yep and you are my clumsy bird" Blu blushed by the comment as she whispered another line seductively "And my bird that I share a very special moment alone with" Blu couldn't resist blushing madly from that as she leaned forward and brought their beaks together into a make out session, having a number of kisses before they separate "Do you always have to mention that" Jewel replied "Of course I need to because you are my mate and mates sometimes talk about it".

Blu shuck his head "Well do you know why I don't talk about it" Jewel curiously looked at him "Because I do it instead" Jewel giggled "I think I can agree with that". Blu grinned at her "That is what I thought". Jewel then grinned at him "feeling a little feisty are we" Blu continued to grin at her "You read my mind". They shared another kiss before Jewel decided it was time to get to a start today "Blu could you get some mango, and as usual I will take care of the eggs."

Blu nodded to her as he went to the entrance and took off from the hollow. Jewel thought something in her head "I hope they don't approach him as they already did enough damage". Blu made his way towards the mango tree, when he arrived the immediately begun grabbing to mango's one with each claw, birds can have difficulty in doing that but not Macaws. As Blu had gripped both of them and prepared to head back "Hey Blu" Blu looked to his right to see Cortez coming, Blu narrowed his eyes as he knew there was a possibility of trouble.

Cortez landed next to him "We need to talk Blu" Blu just turned back "If you here to plead about Jonas then don't worry, I forgive him for attacking me but if he isn't able to accept me because of my past, there isn't a point of talking because I don't want to keep being second-guessed and shunned by the family" Cortez then shuck his head "Look as you already know our family has had a bad history with pets, because One day we decided to visit a city, It wasn't this one and while we were taking in the sites two pet birds attacked Jollo because He was a bird who lived in the forest as they thought we were filth. Jollo managed to escape before we had to get involved, the birds gave chase but when they saw all of us they flew away."

Blu now knew why they would be hesitant against Pets but he still wasn't happy "I can understand now but like I said if you are all worried about my past there isn't a point of talking" Cortez decided to reveal something "Look Blu at first I was hesitant but then I realised from what Dad told me that you were smuggled so It wasn't your choice to be one and second you are in the wild now with all of us and Jewel loves you so that is why I don't have a problem with you past, and If Jewel loves you as she hates pets then you must be different as well."

Blu smiled at Cortez "Well at least one of you is willing to accept me for who I am and who I was." Cortez then said "Pearl aswell but she is looking for Jollo" Blu go confused "Why is she" Cortez answered him "Because we haven't seen him for 3 days now, after Dad told us about what happened". Blu got worried about that as he knew whatever Jollo is doing it has got to involve him someway as he remembered that he threatened him "Well I'm sure she will find him." Cortez extended a wing to him for which Blu accepted and shared a wing shake as a way of starting over and forgetting but he would still need Jonas and Azura to see him first "Well I can forgive Jonas for what he did but convincing Jewel will be a challenge as she is still mad at him for attacking me. But I understand because I would feel the same if someone attacked her" Cortez nodded "I understand, Jewel probably felt that Dad was trying to take control and decide things for her or something similar and attacking you made her angry".

Cortez spoke again "So may I see Jewel as she needs to know how everyone else feels". Blu nodded "Okay but you better be ready to explain to her before she gets the wrong idea." Cortez nodded as Blu took off with the Mango is tow followed by Cortez heading for the Hollow.

But what they didn't realise is they were being watched by a figure in the shadows "Great now you are turning Cortez against us, you will pay for tearing our family apart Blu". The figure came out to be revealed as Jollo who was slowly eyeing them leave towards the hollow, however before he could he heard a voice "Jollo where have you been" Jollo turned around to see Pearl coming and landing next to him "I have been looking for you". Jollo thought to himself "I don't have time for this". He turned to Pearl "I have been thinking to myself for a while". Pearl looked at him confused "About what"

Jollo answered him "About what Dad told us" Pearl looked down before answering him "Me and Cortez have decided to accept Blu for what he is and what he used to be, but Mom and Dad are upset at the moment, Mom is scared of Dad a little as he has never been aggressive and Dad is upset for attacking Blu and making Jewel angry, but they are still trying to accept his Past because off what happened to you."

Jollo nodded "I am going to make sure what happened to me in the past won't happen to Jewel" Pearl looked at her confused "What do you mean" Jollo explained "I will make sure Blu can't hurt Jewel" Pearl looked at him shocked "No he won't hurt her, Jollo you are letting what happened in the past go to your head". Jollo looked at her angrily "Or maybe you have all forgotten what happened to me in the past, those pets could have killed me and one is with Jewel right now, it is going to happen again but to Jewel and I won't let it happen".

Pearl looked afraid as he angrily stared at her "Blu isn't a pet anymore, so how can it happen" Jollo shouted at her "WAS OR WASN'T DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, HE IS A PET AND I WILL STOP HIM FROM HURTING JEWEL" Pearl then shouted back " YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT JEWEL, YOU ONLY WANT TO HURT BLU" Jollo snapped and punched Pearl in the face knocking her out cold. Jollo spoke "I can't let you get in the way sister, I must stop Blu". Jollo then picked her sister up and placed her in an unused hollow next to him. Jollo turned around and thought to himself "He has made my family forget what beast's pets are but I will stop him". After that Jollo took off heading in off into the shadows.

Meanwhile with Blu and Cortez…

Blu was about to enter the Hollow followed by Cortez but he stopped and said "Be ready because she may go mad as Jonas told you." Blu then entered the hollow first "Hey Jewel I am back". Jewel smiled "Hello Meu Amor" Blu smiled as he set the mango's to one side before speaking "Listen Jewel we need to talk". Jewel looked to him "What do we need to talk about". Blu corrected her "Oh not with me, with him." As soon as he said it Cortez entered the hollow.

Jewel immediately glared at him "What do you want Cortez". Cortez quickly answered "Before you think I am here to, I am not here to plead Mom and Dad's case" Jewel quickly calmed down and spoke "Okay so if you have a problem with Blu then just go" Cortez shuck his head "Look I don't have a problem with Blu, we have known him for nearly a month now and I got to say, he is like a nerdy brother to me". Both Blu and Jewel smiled by that before Blu said sarcastically "Oh Thanks" as he called him nerdy too. "You're welcome, anyway Jewel, if you love Blu then that is all the reason I need to accept him for who he is and was."

Jewel smiled at him as he didn't have a problem "But what about the others" Cortez replied "Pearl is exactly the same as me, As for Jollo, I don't know because we haven't seen him since the day Dad told us about what happened". Jewel glared as she remembered what Blu mentioned "Well according to Blu he has a problem" Blu remembered what she means "Well on my way home from when I visited you, Jollo stopped me and demanded I break up with Jewel because he didn't think I deserved her, and he said that Jewel wasn't ready for this kind of commitment. Then when I refused he pinned me on the side of a tree and threatened me and demanded again I break up with Jewel."

Both Cortez and Jewel glared "How Dare he say that about me, not thinking I am ready for this kind of commitment, who gave him the right to play god over me" Blu nodded "That is exactly what I said to him" Jewel then continued to speak " And threatening you, how dare he do that, And Blu and I deserve eachother more than anything in the world, isn't that right Blu" Blu nodded agreeing with her as Cortez spoke "Well we can assume he won't side with us. I will try to find Pearl and she how she is doing, I will be back later" Both Blu and Jewel nodded as he left the Hollow.

Blu and Jewel proceeded to have a conversation "What about your mom and dad" Jewel glared "What about them, as long as they have a problem with you, I don't want them near us but if Cortez says they have dropped it then I will see them, but I am still mad at Dad for attacking you" Blu nodded at her "Well I understand you are angry because I would be angry too if someone attacked you". Jewel smiled before they heard someone speak "I see you have been talking about me" After that they saw Jollo enter the Hollow.

Jewel glared at him "get out, you are not welcome here" Jollo responded "Why not sister" Jewel continued to glare at him "Blu told me what you said to him about us, and how you threatened him, I want you to leave" Jollo glared at Blu "So you are turning her against all of us, so you can have to yourself". Blu shuck his head "No, she deserved to know you doubted her". Jollo laughed "I don't doubt her; I just want her to see sense and know she isn't ready to be a mother and YOU" Jollo pointed at Blu "We have much to deal with" Jollo then started moving towards Blu but Jewel got in front of him "Get away from him".

Jollo spoke to her "Get out of the way Jewel, you don't know what you are doing" Jewel glared at him and shouted "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING, I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT BLU". Jollo shuck his head he grabbed Jewel with his wings and threw her next to the eggs for which she landed close to them. Jollo then walked up to Blu and spoke "Now you will pay for tearing my family apart, and blinding to reality" He the spat in Blu's face "YOU FILTHY PET". Jollo then grabbed him with his wing and prepared to claw his stomach but Blu shifted his body to dodge the claw and then grabbed Jollo and ran out of the hollow to avoid hurting Jewel or the Jewel or the eggs.

Jollo attempted to get him to lose his grip but they were in a freefall and landed on the ground slightly hurting Jollo but he used his wings to stop him from hitting the ground full-force. Once he did he threw Blu off of him who landed a metre away "I will make her see sense and make you suffer for hurting her, you Pets doesn't do anything but pain and misery". Blu remarked him "If you are describing me then look in a mirror, I am not a pet anymore, why can't you see that" Jollo laughed "Is or was, it does not matter, you are still a pet."Jollo then launched himself at Blu and attempted to claw him but Jewel then threw herself into him making them roll quite a bit before Jollo got up and grabbed her "I'm sorry sister but I can't let you stop me from correcting this."

After that Jollo used one claw and clawed Jewel's face and knocked her out. Blu looked in horror as he saw a cut on one on Jewel's cheeks "JEWEL". Jollo then put her threw her next to a bush and turned back to Blu "See you have turned my family against eachother and you will pay." Blu then looked to Jollo with anger in his eyes, Anger that he never knew he had and never used before. His eyes glared at him with rage "How DARE you do that to Jewel, I am not one for violence but I will make you regret doing that to your sister and my mate, you claim to do this for them but clearly you do not care about them, just yourself." He angrily looked at Jollo who smiled "Now this is more like it".

**OK, wow quite the chapter isn't it. Anyway before anyone gets the wrong idea, no Blu is not going mad, his instincts of protecting his mate have kicked in if you remember one of my earlier chapters about Blu going mad at Tulio so you should understand that.**

**Anyway I am looking forward to reading some nice reviews. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Confrontation

**Hello again, once again another quick update. Anyway I can tell people have been dieing to see this chapter. So I will not disappoint you. Anyway this is the first time there will be fighting in a Rio story but I will have to changed it from my other stories so if you find it either dull or Boring, So please forgive me if it is. One last thing: Blu will show his aggressive side in this, It isn't out of his right state of mind as when He saw Jewel hurt he became angry if you remember, That is the only way I am planning on getting Blu angry and the children as well of course. I should also mention as Blu has been more active he is stronger now but not too much.**

**Chapter 18: Confrontation.**

Jonas and Azura were still at the hollow still trying to get everything into their head, Azura is still worried about Jonas but Jonas is now trying to fix that now. Jonas was in the hollow still thinking to himself "If I just stay here moping then Azura will never speak to me again. But she won't speak at all". Jonas looked out to see Azura still sitting away at the entrance to the hollow. Jonas thought it was time to do something about it. He got up and exited the hollow and stood behind her "Azura." She didn't answer she just still faced in the same direction. Jonas stood to her side "Azura please listen to me".

Instead of listening to him, she turned her head and looked in the opposite direction away from him. Jonas looked down to the ground before looking at her again "Azura I didn't mean to do that to Blu, I just lost when the memory of what happened to Jollo came to my mind, I didn't mean to hurt him or make Jewel mad." Azura still didn't look at him "I know I have scared you but I never mean't to be angry at him, my mind just lost it. I am sorry I ever scared you, please forgive me".

Azura took a deep breath and turned her head to him and then back but she shifted her body to face him "But that sight continues to haunt me of how you acted, I have never seen anger like that before, I thought you never had such anger inside you." Jonas then looked horrified as she thought of him like that "I don't have anger like that, I felt like instinct telling me to do it."

Azura looked at him to reveal her full face to him to which he looked depressed at as she looked like she has been crying for quite sometime "Look Azura I am sorry for ever doing that to frighten you or hurt Blu and upset Jewel, this is all my fault everything has happened" Azura looked at him as he placed one of his wings on Azura's shoulder and spoke again "If you need time to get all this through you, then I understand because I have disappointed you." Azura formed a faint smile but it quickly faded "I think it is best I do that, I just need time to process all this into my mind and get over it."

Jonas nodded until they heard a voice "Dad" Jonas and Azura looked to see Cortez coming "Have you seen Pearl". Both of them shuck their heads "Well she went to find Jollo and I haven't seen her in a while now, I'm getting worried" Azura felt worried aswell "Where have you been" Cortez spoke "I went to speak to Blu and Jewel, with success" Jonas and Azura spoke "What do you mean success" Cortez happily replied "I managed to convince them about me and Pearl accepting him and they are okay with us again but as for you two, Dad Blu has forgiven you for attacking him, I like how he doesn't hold a grudge" Jonas smiled "But if you want to talk to them, Jewel wants an apology for attacking Blu and she doesn't want you to have a problem with Blu or his past or else she doesn't want you anywhere near them". Jonas nodded "I have gotten over his past now; I was just worried if he wouldn't forgive me. But I can sort it now, first let's go find Pearl and then we will head to their hollow." Everyone nodded in agreement before talking off to find Jewel.

Meanwhile outside Blu's hollow…

Jollo starting charging at Blu for which he braced himself for, when Jollo was about to make contact Blu jumped over him and landed on his back, and started using his wings to damage him to hurt his back. It worked for a moment until Jollo managed to lift himself off the ground and started trying to grab Blu off of him "GET OFF ME" Blu started gripping his wing around Jollo's neck attempting to disable him but It didn't work as it allowed Jollo to grab Blu' beak and throw him off of him.

Jollo started another Charge, Blu was slowly getting up but he didn't see Jollo's charge until it impacted him which sent him flying onto a patch of grass. Jollo landed next to him and walked over him. He lifted his claw and was about to slam it into Blu's neck but Blu seeing this rolled and avoided the claw and got up. Jollo turned to him "I will not allow you to damage my family anymore". Blu shouted back at him "And I will not let you hurt Jewel or the eggs."

Blu completely consumed by his protective instincts, threw himself at Jollo and the impacted himself with Jollo which caused im to fall on his back for which Blu got on top and started clenching his wings like fist and started attacking Jollo for which Jollo tried blocking but he couldn't block all of them as Blu managed to get a few hits but as Blu wasn't strong enough to keep Jollo down he eventually managed to push Blu off of him but One of Blu's claws went up and clawed into the right side Jollo's face which made a which went from his cheek and around the face and stopped close to the eye. The result left him with a scar which will remain there permanently.

Jollo yelled in agony as he placed over a wing over his newly acquired scar and was on one of his knees. Blu got back up and looked at Jollo to see he was in pain. Jollo removed the wing as soon as it didn't sting anymore. Blu looked in horror as Jollo's right side had a massive scar that went over the majority of the right side of his face. Jollo glared at him greatly "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, THIS SCAR WILL ALWAYS REMIND ME OF WHAT FILTHY PETS LIKE YOU WILL ALWAYS DO, HURT PEOPLE AND TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM THEM, LIKE YOU JUST STOLE MY FACE AND CHANGED IT INTO SOMETHING HORRIBLE".

Blu glared at him "It isn't like I have a choice in the matter, you attacked Jewel and I will retaliate for her and defend her to the death if I have to, No one hurts her and gets away with it." Jollo laughed at him "Do you think I intend to hurt her, I had no choice but to do that so you and I can get this done with. Once I am finished I will show the family how monstrous you pets are and I will not let a pet interfere with our live again, your children will never know about you and will be raised correctly by the entire family"

Blu Felt anger within him grow when he mentioned his children "LEAVE JEWEL AND MY CHILDREN OUT OF THIS" Jollo and Blu teared into each other both making swipes with wings and claws at each other, Jollo making a swipe with his claw but Blu swats it away with his and hitting Jollo's side with his wing. Jollo gaining the advantage as he was physically stronger then Blu grabbed him by his beak and threw him into a tree's side for which Blu was fazed by for a moment. Jollo went walking over to him as he was recovering.

Meanwhile…

Cortez, Jonas and Azura were going on with their search for Pearl without success; they have checked all the area's where they could find her usually but she hasn't turned up they were searching in a new zone now which Blu and Cortez were earlier, Cortez landed on the mango tree and started calling out "Pearl" No one answered as Cortez tried again "PEARL" There was still no answer and they were starting to worry as it has been a while now.

Cortez looked around "Where is she" Jonas spoke next "I am sure we will find her, we just need to keep looking". They nodded Cortez was about to take off until he heard moaning. Cortez turned around and worked out it was coming from a hollow above him. Cortez flew up and when he landed he was met with a horrible sight. Pearl was unconscious on the floor of the hollow. Cortez called out to Azura and Jonas "Mom, Dad she is in here. Cortez entered and held Pearl in his wings and nudged her "Pearl wake up."

Azura and Jonas entered the hollow to see her unconscious and they were worried "Come on Pearl, please wake up. Pearl responded and was slowly starting to come to. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt pain in her head "Ahhh my head hurts" Cortez, Azura and Jonas smiled "You had us worried, you have been missing for a while now." Pearl slowly lifted herself and put a wing over her head as she tried to regain her senses "I was attacked" Everyone looked in horror "By whom"

Pearl answered them "Jollo did it" Everyone gasped when they heard that and all said "WHAT" Pearl quickly answered them "I found him, he was muttering things o himself and was eyeing someone leave this area earlier, I landed next to him and questioned him. He said I am going to make sure that what happened to me doesn't happen to Jewel, after that we went into an argument, which I can't remember and then he lost it and knocked me out."

Everyone was confused by this "What does he mean by what happened to him" Pearl was thinking aswell but it was all blurry to her she tried to remember what he said "I can't remember". Pearl kept thinking until he remembered what he said. She gasped horror and said" I remember he said this WAS OR WASN'T DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, HE IS A PET AND I WILL STOP HIM FROM HURTING JEWEL" Everyone immediately realised who he was talking about, Both Jonas and Azura looked at each other worried before Azura said "I was afraid this would happen, what happened to him has made him go mentally insane and he believes all pets must be extinguished, and doesn't hold remorse for what happens" Everyone nodded in agreement before Pearl shouted "He is going after Blu". Everyone looked at each other in horror.

Cortez shouted "We need to stop him". Everyone nodded in agreement before they all took off. Pearl found a little difficulty but managed to take off aswell and everyone headed off for Blu and Jewels hollow.

Back with Blu's and Jollo…

Blu was now slightly injured but he still had a lot left in him, he had a few marks over his body that could easily be healed in a couple of days. But Jollo was keeping on the pressure on him but they were both getting injure badly. But they still had a lot left. Blu charged forward attempting to grab Jollo and send him into the tree behind him. However Before he made impact Jollo jumped over him. Blu stopped and turned around to see Jollo grab his neck with a wing.

Believing he is about to win Jollo cackled "NOW DO YOU SEE. YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WIN BLU, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE ELIMINATED EVERY SINGLE PET IN RIO SO WE WILL BE ABLE TO REST INSTEAD OF FEARING THEM." Jollo laughed before speaking "AND JEWEL WILL FORGET ALL ABOUT YOU AND MEET SOMEONE WHO CAN TRULY LOVE HER." Blu felt anger from Jollo's words not because of him killing pets, because of Jewel" He grabbed Jollo's neck with both of his wings and threw him around him and going into a tree.

Jollo then spit a bit of blood out of his beak before getting back up "Impressive your tougher then I thought but you won't live much longer now" Blu grinned at him "I'm full of surprises, do you think being with Jewel all of this time hasn't made me more agile and slightly stronger" Blu then rushed forward with Jollo charging as well "Too bad it will be for nothing" they collided and proceeded into a quick fight.

Blu punched Jollo but he recovered and kicked Blu with his claw he fell backwards but quickly recovered and kicked Jollo right in the face with his claw making him fall backwards. He fell down and Blu attempted to repeat the attack but Jollo then punched him in the face which made him fall backwards. Jollo then gets up and runs at Blu again but Blu performs an uppercut right onto Jollo's beak which makes him fall back down and put a wing on his beak, Blu gets up and says to him "Oh yeah I should mention, Jewel taught me a few moves should I ever need to defend myself." Jollo got back up and grabbed Blu with his wings. Jollo then kicked his side which made Blu lose balance, Jollo took this opportunity to get behind him and kick him again which sent Blu forward with him slowly getting up. He wasn't fast enough however as Jollo grabbed him and kicked him again. Blu managed to get up in time but Jollo was too fast and punched him on the side of his beak, Blu fell back down "What's the matter Pet, you tired".

Blu got back up again but this time he felt pain in his side so he fell to one knee, Jollo grabbed him by his neck and threw him "Not long now." Jollo repeated it again and sent Blu further. Blu could now feel he couldn't keep it up much longer now as Jollo is stronger.

Meanwhile at Blu's hollow...

Cortez, Pearl, Azura and Jonas arrived to see no one inside the hollow except the eggs. They all looked worried but they knew the eggs needed to be looked after "Azura can you look after the eggs, we will find out what happened to Blu and Jewel". Azura nodded as she sat next to the eggs. The others went outside to look around, however when they did they saw Jewel on the ground unconscious next to a bush "Jewel" Jonas landed first and held Jewel in his wings while Cortez and Pearl landed next to him.

Jonas spoke "Jewel, wake up, are you okay". However when he noticed the cut on her cheek her then used his wing to clean it "Get a small leaf" Cortez grabbed one off of the bush and handed it to Jonas who then placed it on the cut. "What are you doing Dad" Jonas answered him "For some reason leaves have the ability to seal cuts and other injuries but then they have to heal on their own. It also calms the injury too which is good."

After a few minutes Jonas removed the leaf to see only a mark now, the leaf seemed to do the trick "Remember that, if you are ever injured use a leaf but don't use one that is dry okay." Both Jonas and Cortez nodded as Jewel started to come to. She opened her eyes very slowly to see Jonas, Cortez and Pearl "W...W...Where am I" Jonas calmed her "Your outside you're hollow". Jewel then remembered she was cut on her face she placed the tip of her wing on the injury "Don't worry about that I used a leaf to seal it, it is only a mark now, but you will need to let it slowly heal."

Jewel nodded as she slowly got onto her feat but she wobbled a bit. She then recalled all the events that recently happened and she looked horrified at everyone "W have to find Blu now" Everyone looked at her confused "Why" Jewel answered them "Because Jollo did this to me and he must be attacking Blu now, I think he is trying to kill him". Everyone nodded but Jonas said "But they could be anywhere."

Jewel shuck her head and pointed at a spot "They were standing there before I attempted to help Blu so I am guessing they have gone in this direction" Everyone looked and it was probable as there was leaves all over the place. They all took off following the trail of leaves.

Back with Blu and Jollo...

Blu was now losing as he was failing to land many hits on Jollo but Jollo kept at it and continued to hurt Blu until he couldn't fight anymore "You are pretty persistent for a Bird Blu, I will give you that much." Blu attempted to swing his wing and impact him in the face but Jollo ducked and then punched Blu in the face instead, with the amount of marks Blu has he is losing his speed from the injuries, Jollo is as well but he isn't as injured. Blu got back up and threw himself into Jollo, successfully impacting him and throwing him onto the ground, Blu got onto and begun using attacks on him.

Jollo begun using his wings to block Blu's attacks again but he only managed to stop a couple as Blu was slightly faster than him, Blu kept using his wings to inflict damage on him but he couldn't do enough damage to keep Jollo down, Jollo was waiting for the perfect time to strike him off of him. Blu now believed he was starting to win as Jollo didn't get him Blu off of him, but then he got careless and Jollo took the opportunity to punch Blu off of him, He then kicked Blu's side and he went into the middle of the grassy plain.

That was it for Blu, he attempted to get up but he was too injured and exhausted he couldn't get up as he was groaning slightly in pain. Jollo saw this and cackled "It's over Blu, I win, you lose Jewel will forget you" Jollo begun to walk over to Blu. The group of Blue macaws show up just in time to see Blu heavily injured and exhausted and Jollo injured but walking over to Blu.

Jewel looked on horrified but Jonas then went flying forward "STOP JOLLO" Jonas then collided with Jollo to stop him from executing Blu and threw him to the side. Jewel landed next to Blu and examined him "Blu, Blu are you okay" But it was too late as Blu went unconscious from all the fighting, Pearl and Cortez landed next to him "FOOLS, don't you see he is taking you all for fools".

They all turned their attention to Jollo who was staring at them "Step away from him, I must do this" Jewel then felt anger and charged at him but Cortez grabbed her "Let me go, Jollo is going to pay for doing this to Blu, LET ME GO" Jewel now formed a tear in her eye. She tried to get Cortez to let her go but he didn't. Jonas then shouted at Jollo "How dare you do this Jollo, this is not how me and your mother raised you."

Jollo then spitted in disgust "YES because you were too soft, you can't see how these pets are really like but I will correct this now" Jonas didn't want to do it but he knew he didn't have a choice and punched Jollo in the face making him fall to his knees. Jonas noticed the scar that ran all across the right side of his face "Suits you fine that Scar does". Jollo then shouted "BLU DID THAT TO ME, THIS SCAR WILL ALWAYS REMIND ME OF WHAT SAVAGES, PETS ARE."

Jonas then shuck his head "You are the one who became Savage, look at this, you attack both of your sisters, explain that" Jollo responded "I didn't have a choice, they were in the way, and I had to". Jonas angrily shouted at him "YOU ATTACK YOUR SISTERS AND JEWEL'S MATE, IT IS UNFORGIVABLE." Jollo then smirked "Unforgivable but necessary." Jonas couldn't believe what he heard this creature in front of him wasn't his son "Go away, you are not welcome here anymore" Jollo couldn't believe what he just heard "Are you serious, you are siding with a pet over your own son."

Jonas responded "You are not my son anymore, you are a savage animal, Go away and never return, find your place in this world because it isn't here." Jollo was about to respond but Pearl and Cortez stood beside their dad and all glared at him as Jewel tended to Blu using leaves to seal his cuts and slightly heal his marks. "Cortez show Dad sense" Cortez nodded which made Jollo smile "I will, you heard Dad, go away, you aren't any brother I know".

Jollo then looked to Pearl "Pearl" Pearl just shuck her head "I will never forgive you for attacking me, Jewel and Blu". Jollo backed up in disgust and worry, He angrily looked at them "You will all pay for this, I will not forget this, mark my words". Jollo then turned around and started walking away. He knew he would never be accepted back in. "I hope you like the scar Jollo because it is what you deserve, shows us what you really are, don't ever come back". Jollo turned back and glared at them before finally disappearing into the tree's never to be seen by any of them again.

Everyone immediately calmed down and Cortez looked to Jonas "You did the right thing Dad" Jonas dismissed it and looked to him "Do you think I enjoyed that, I wished I would never have to do something like that, but I had no choice." They all turned their attention to Blu who was still unconscious with Jewel sitting next to him who was very scared and stressed. "Come on Jewel; let's get him to the Hollow. It is the best place for him now". Jewel nodded as Jonas picked Blu up with his claws and carried him away.

One hour later...

Blu was slowly starting to come too, slowly opening his eye. He coughed a little which caught Jewel's attention "Blu, you are okay". Jewel gave him a hug for which Blu accepted. Glad to be feeling the warmth of his mate again. When they separated, Jewel brought their beaks together to reaffirm their love for eachother after a bad day, for which Blu remembered how good the kisses felt as the fight made him for forget. When they separated Jewel spoke "I thought I lost you" she lied against his as he sat up "I always have a way of coming back to you". Jewel smiled.

Everyone came into to the hollow, "You had us worried for a moment there Blu, how are you feeling" Blu answered Azura's question "Yeah I'm fine, just a few marks and bruises, they will go away in a few days."

Everyone smiled as he turned to Jonas "Thanks Jonas for stopping Jollo before I blanked out". Jonas smiled "Hey it is the least I could do, and Blu I'm sorry about the other day" Blu smiled "It is okay Jonas, I forgive you." Jonas smiled as he knew Blu didn't hold a grudge "I am glad Jewel found a good mate like you" Blu and Jewel smiled by that until Blu spoke "What about Jollo" Jonas looked down to the ground "I sent him away, I warned never to return. I do hope he finds something worthwhile in his life, but it isn't here he will find it, it is time he learned to fend for himself, as it is all he cares about."

Blu smiled "I am glad this is over." Blu coughed again before speaking "Man I feel terrible right now" Cortez spoke "Well you handled yourself pretty well, you deserve a good rest." Blu smiled as Azura spoke "We better go, Blu's needs some rest" Everyone nodded, Cortez, Pearl and Jonas flew out while Azura spoke "Get well soon Blu". Blu nodded as she left. Jewel then spoke "Come on Blu, let's get you into the nest" Blu nodded as he slowly groaned as Jewel helped him get up and get into the nest with the eggs right next to him. Jewel settled him in and sat next to him "Get some rest, you need it my love" Blu nodded "Okay I will my precious Jewel" They shared a passionate kiss before Blu fell asleep to begin his recovery.

**Well I am sure everyone enjoyed that, One more chapter now and then this story is a wrap. I am looking forward to seeing what people think about my first fight scene in a Rio story. I find very weird as I have loads of readers but few of them review my story, I wonder why? **

**Anyway thank you for reading and looking forward to reviews.**


	19. Hatch Day

**Final chapter now ladies and gentlemen, please don't set those chairs on fire at least I have finished this chapter ;).**

**Chapter 19: Hatch Day**

4 days have passed since Jollo was exiled from the area by the family. Blu has healed up from the fight, the marks are completely gone now as he kept applying leaves to them every few hours and has returned to his normal life with Jewel. The family have all made up and are happy with eachother again due to the incident and Jewel forgave Jonas for attacking Blu. Today the family were just all separate doing all of their daily business and then meeting up however Blu and Jewel had one thing on their minds. The eggs: They were close to hatching but Blu and Jewel wished they knew when they will hatch.

In Blu and Jewels hollow...

Jewel was eating a mango next to the entrance enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the day while Blu was sitting next to the eggs keeping his gaze on them, not taking his eyes off for a second, as he knew they were about to hatch, he was talking to the eggs "Come on, Come on, Please hatch". Jewel giggled at him as he was being silly "Blu will you calm down already, they will hatch soon just be patient" Blu narrowed his eyes at her "That is easy for you to say, I just can't keep calm."

Jewel was grinning at him but she understood why he was so restless and focused on the eggs. They were nearing there hatch and Jewel is almost tempted to do that but she managed to resist and be patient unlike Blu. She was starting to think she has more brain power as she can resist and Blu can't. She giggled by the thought "Blu I have any idea, why don't you go get some Blackberries form our hidden spot because if the children are born today then we will need to feed them later as they will be hungry."

Blu nodded and actually smiled as it was distracting him from the eggs "Okay but why not a mango, that will fill them" Jewel then grinned at him "They are too big for newborn chicks and they won't know how to eat properly straight away so we need to feed them, specifically me". Blu then thought about the mango thing and knew she was right "But why not me too"

Jewel smiled before speaking "For one, living with Linda I am sure you don't know how to" Blu thought about it and she was right again "Okay you got me there, but surely you can show me how to". Jewel giggled as Blu had no idea "Okay wait till you see what you are supposed to do and then ask me again okay." Blu nodded but was nervous as he didn't know what was in store for him. Blu exited the hollow and went to collect some blackberries from the secret spot. When he got there he checked to see if anyone besides Jewel was watching.

Once he was sure it was safe he entered the bush and started picking Blackberries off the load, he got 2 claws full of Blackberries and returned to place them in the food corner. Realising they might need more he went to collect the second amount of blackberries while keeping a low profile, unfortunately for him and Jewel Blue doesn't mix with green so they can't blend in with the environment.

Luckily no one was around so the secret is safe with them unless the kids find out eventually. Blu gathered up the second load of Blackberries and took them to the hollow and dropped them off in the pile and then sat next to Jewel who was finishing her mango but offered the last piece to Blu, here have the last piece get your energy back from the blackberry round up.

Blu grinned at her "Jewel I only had to go right there to collect the Blackberries, I wouldn't have lost more than a tiny bit of energy, and I will be fine" Jewel moaned teasingly "Oh please Blu It would break my heart if you don't eat, have it anyway". Blu sighed in defeat and ate the last piece of Mango for Jewel. Jewel grinned "Why did you argue with me about it." Blu looked to her as she leaned against him and he put a wing around her "It was just a little piece Jewel" Jewel smiled " I know it is but it was a reward for getting the blackberries" Blu smiled at her "Oh" Jewel giggled at him "I find it funny you understand complicated things but not simple things."

Blu grinned "Don't insult my intelligence" Blu sat there thinking of something else "So how do you think our future will play out." Jewel never thought about it before "Well I think we will be happy, enjoying raising our children, and having lots of fun with friends, and plenty of alone time". Blu blushed madly by that as Jewel spoke on "Speaking of which we haven't even played hide and seek in one of the bushes yet." Blu felt red all over his face "You can't even not that mention the topic for one week"

Jewel giggled at him "Hey it is not my fault you are so cute, Passionate, and handsome" She then seductively whispered to him "And very good at performing it" Blu blushed outrageously when she said that for which Jewel just giggled at his reaction "I mean it, you are" Blu made an answer "T...T...T... Thanks J...Jewel" Jewel grinned "We should play hide and seek sometime in one of the bushes" Blu decided to end the conversation "Okay in the future after our kids are grown up a bit, maybe 5 or something we will sneak off and do that while someone looks after them or go to an unused Hollow.".

Jewel smiled at him "And make a love nest for us to go to whenever we are in the mood, I like it". Blu blushed again "That is not what I meant but okay I Guess." Jewel grinned in victory "Glad you see it my way" Blu then stopped the conversation "Can we talk about something else now please" Jewel nodded at him and begun something new "Okay how many kids do you want in total" Blu narrowed his eyes at her "I mean it Jewel, New conversation". Jewel groaned "Okay fine, but I like talking to you about it because it lets me express how much I love you" Blu replied "Well maybe we can talk about it when my confidence is up and not in front of the kids".

Jewel nodded "Okay sounds good to me" Jewel now actually changed the subject "honestly though how many kids do you want after this batch I mean" Blu thought about it as it was a big question "I would like to have 6-8 in Total including these 3". Jewel smiled "That was what I was thinking as well, sort of around that, which feels like the limit a Blue macaw couple would have in their life span." Blu nodded "Yeah I agree with you on that one my Jewel of the forest".

Jewel smiled at him "That is a new one, but I like it, turns me on to you my handsome Blu bird". Jewel pressed their beaks together for a passionate kiss before separating again. Jewel now wondered on something else "What do you think the others are doing right now" Blu thought about it "Well knowing them two Nico and Pedro will be at the club singing away and being a little off, Rafael and Eva will be looking after their kids as for the rest of the family "Azura and Jonas will probably be at the Hollow. But as for Cortez and Pearl I have no idea about them".

Jewel nodded in agreement "To be honest I don't know what they are doing half the time." She then thought about it "Do you think there is a connection to it being both of them" Blu looked at her confused "What do you mean". Jewel smiled "Correct me if I am wrong but over the last week I have been detecting a little romance going on with them two." Blu looked at her surprised "But isn't that incest". Jewel looked at him "Have you forgotten the circumstances of our race, as there aren't any unrelated males and Females to them two, so I understand and I approve if they do end up like that, they don't have anyone else to turn to."

Blu thought about it and nodded "I guess but it does seem a little weird" Jewel grinned at him "That is exactly what Pearl said to me". Blu then spoke "So what else is there we should talk about". Jewel thought about but had an idea "Oh well I feel that you need some comfort" Blu was confused "What do you mean" Jewel seductively smiled at him "I mean your marks are gone now and you look very cute and handsome again now". Blu smiled "Thank you my love" Jewel then whispered to him "How about we have share a little love" Blu felt nervous as he thought she was suggesting the very intimate part of love "Erm not now I mean the eggs could be born today and well it would seem weird."

Jewel grinned "I don't mean that Blu, I mean this" She immediately pressed her beak against his. Blu now understood what she meant and wrapped his wings around Jewel as they indulged in a passionate make out session to pass the time. Blu got on his back which Jewel got on top of him and continued to indulge in the passionate and lovingly make out. The continued with the endless kissing which was once again transmitting to the other how much their partner loved eachother, cared for them and also loved spending most of their time with which was pretty obvious.

This lasted for several minutes until they heard a random crack, both of them stopped kissing and looked around wondering what it was; they looked to eachother "What was that". Blu responded "I have no idea, it was probably nothing but our imagination" They were about to return to their make out until they heard another crack, Jewel jumped off of Blu as she was worried, but when she heard a third crack, She looked at the eggs to see one of them having cracks in them.

She immediately smiled deeply and looked to Blu quickly "Blu the eggs, it is time". Blu looked at the eggs with wide-eyes to see the eggs starting to move. Blu smiled as well and the couple rushed over to the eggs and stood next to them "come on little ones, work your way out of those shells" Blu said as both Blu and Jewel held one of their wings together with eachother. The cracks on the first egg where becoming bigger as tiny chunks of the top of the shell came off. The other two were slower.

The top of the first egg finally shattered and it revealed a little tiny head of a baby macaw, Blu laughed as he removed the egg pieces to fully reveal the head Blu smiled "Hello little one", the baby macaw then kicked at the part of the egg in front of him, and shattered the shell in front of him for when he slowly fell out and was now lying in the nest with what remains of his shell next to him. Jewel smiled deeply and carefully picked up the naked baby macaw and held it in her wings. She then said in a soothing voice "Hello you, well done little one, now we need to wait for your siblings now." Blu smiled deeply and gently stroked the head of the baby macaw that had sealed eyes; it couldn't use them yet until the eyes fully developed. He then moved all of his egg pieces to the side of the hollow and returned to the other eggs that were slowly shattering as well.

The second egg then shattered open to reveal the second chick of the offspring, Blu then unwrapped this one from the remains of the eggs very gently and brought her out, he then placed this chick next to Jewel who then put the first one down next to the second one, Blu then saw the third one come out of its shell and Blu helped this one out of the pieces of the egg and set them down next to the others which he the gathered all of the egg pieces and used his wing to swipe them out of the hollow. He then returned and sat next to Jewel and the chicks that were making little quiet noises. Jewel just smiled deeply and made an awww sort of noise but a little different.

Jewel then looked to Blu and spoke "They are finally here Blu; at long last, our children have arrived." Blu nodded in agreement "I know Jewel; it feels amazing knowing they are right here". Blu then remembered about names "Oh yeah jewel we need to name them" Jewel smiled as she was lying next to them "And know what gender they are." Blu nodded "Okay I'll check them" Blu then proceeded to check the genders of the three baby macaws. When he had finished he reported to Jewel and pointed at them "Okay the first one that hatched is a boy, the second that hatched is a girl and the third is a boy also." Jewel then smiled greatly "Thank god, we get to experience raising both male and female."

Blu smiled in reply "Names" Jewel then replied to him "We already have some but you can name the first one "Blu smiled and thought for a moment as he had a number of names to choose from "How about Azul" Jewel smiled "I like it, good name choice" Jewel the proceeded on the female "I believe this one should be called Selvey" Blu smiled "Perfect for our little girl" Jewel then spoke again "You can name our third one". Blu then looked at the third chick that was slowly moving himself and opening his beak slightly and closing it slowly "I say Roxo" Jewel then grinned at him "Interesting choice but it sounds good."

Blu then smiled "That settles it then" Blu turned and faced the baby macaws "Azul, Selvey, Roxo, Welcome to the family and welcome to the world of the jungle." Jewel then got into the nest and lied down in the middle. Blu then carefully and gently picked up both Selvey and Roxo and placed them with their mother, both nuzzled into Jewel's top chest. Blu then picked up Azul and Wrapped and within his wings and held him and sat next to Jewel. Who they were admiring their little miracles. Jewel nuzzled both Selvey and Roxo as lied her head down with them as the two seemed like they were asleep as they couldn't open their eyes yet.

Blu saw Azul attempt to shift himself very slowly but he held on of his naked wings out for which Blu got his free wing and took a gentle hold of the tip of his wing, Blu couldn't believe how small his wing was, He knew feathers would develop on the chicks fully after a week or so but It didn't make a quarter of the tip of his wing he then gave little Azul a nuzzle of his own. Blu first thought when he found out Jewel was pregnant he doubted he would be a good father but seeing it now, he was enjoying it so much and he didn't have a look of doubt or fear on him, just Happiness.

Blu then looked to Jewel who was examining her new offspring "Hey Jewel, I still never thought for a moment I would ever become a Father but I am just speechless right now, seeing my own sons and daughter right in front of me". Jewel giggled and replied to him "I completely understand Blu, it feels so amazing, sometimes I never thought I would become a mother either but I guess it is a good thing we were both wrong about not being parents."

Blu nodded before carefully placing Azul with his siblings and then lying down next to Jewel in the nest with the chicks all wrapped around both Blu and Jewel's necks as Blu and Jewel's head were next to eachother but Blu was facing the kids and continuing to watch as they were trying to shift themselves very slowly and made sort of moaning noise barely noticeable even when your heads are right next to them.

A few minutes later, Jewel then heard a stomach growl; she lifted her head and thought it was her but then she realised the chicks were hungry, she smiled as she would finally show Blu how to feed a chick "Okay Blu pass me 3 blackberries and I will show you how to feed your newborn chicks" Blu nodded as he got out of the nest to retrieve the amount of blackberries Jewel requested and set them next to her. Jewel grabbed one before speaking "Okay watch me, this is how mom told me to do it." Jewel then begun munching on the blackberry and it looked like a sort of thick liquid but it was just crushed blackberry. Jewel then shifted Selvey in front of her face and used her wing to open Selvey's beak slightly enough and then she opened her beak and let gravity do its work.

When Blu saw that his eyes widened in a sort of shock as he never expected it to look like that and a little odd. Once Jewel dropped a bit into Selvey's Beak, she started munching on it very slowly and swallowed it; Jewel then gave Selvey a second bit of the blackberry which was a mouth full for the little one. Once Jewel saw Selvey was finished she then placed her back where she originally was and then repeated the same thing with Azul and Roxo until she finished with all three of them.

Once she placed them all back between her and Blu's upper chest and neck's she looked to Blu "Well" Blu then nodded in defeat "Okay you win, I will leave the feeding to you" Jewel grinned at him "I actually enjoyed that, it felt like bonding with our little ones to me." Blu smiled "Well that's a good thing then, this here feels like bonding with our newborns, just caring for them". Jewel nodded in agreement before they heard a voice "Hey Blu, Jewel we come to visit". Once it ended they saw Azura and Jonas enter the hollow "How are you two doing".

Jewel smiled greatly as she and Blu could reveal the chicks to them "You picked a perfect day to come visit, Mom and Dad" They both looked at her confused "And why is that Jewel" Jewel smiled deeply at them "The eggs, they have hatched" Once she spoke both Blu and Jewel moved their necks to reveal the 3 sleeping Baby macaws cuddled up between their parents upper chests"

Upon seeing them Both Jonas and Azura smiled deeply "Oh Jewel, Blu, they look beautiful." Azura said as both she and Jonas sat on the side of the nest. And now Azura and Jonas were the one's admiring the chicks. "How long have they been hatched" Jewel replied to her question "They hatched a few moments ago. And I fed them a few moments ago but someone thought it looked a little weird of how you do it." Blu then grinned "Hey excuse me Jewel but it looked a little awkward to me so I will leave the feeding department to you" Jewel grinned at him. Azura then smiled at him "Hey don't worry Blu, Jonas was exactly the same when had Jewel and the others"

Jonas blushed at her "But it seemed appropriate that you do it". Azura then said teasingly "Excuses, Excuses" Jonas argued "No I am serious, I seemed better to me that you do it as you are the mother." Azura then argued as well "Okay then how come you said "Okay that is a little odd" Explain that one Jonas" Jonas tried to argue back but he couldn't figure out what today "Okay you win" He said a bit loud and then Azura put a feather from her wing on his beak "Shhhh, The little ones are sleeping Jonas" They both looked to see the three little chicks asleep with their mother and father providing warmth, Azura then gently stroked Azul's head and adored doing that.

Azura moved onto to another question "Have you named them yet Jewel" Jewel smiled "Yes, we did" She then pointed out Azul "we named this one Azul", then pointed out the other two "This one is Selvey and this one is Roxo" Azura can easily understand the names "They are nice names, don't you think Jonas" Jonas answered after she got his attention from looking at a random leaf "Well yeah, they are pretty nice names."

Azura then glared at him "Were you even paying attention" Jonas tried to get out of this one but failed "Well...um No" Azura shuck her head "Focus Jonas these are your grandchildren here" Jonas then apologized "Sorry Azura for some reason I am a bit hyper today." Azura then responded to him "Okay from what I can tell from the names you have two boys and one girl" Jewel smiled and looked to Jonas "Told you I am good, anyway the names are Azul, Selvey and Roxo." Jonas smiled "Those are nice names."

Azura smirked at Jewel "He has a long way to go before he is going to make a good grandfather" Jewel nodded in agreement before Jonas comment back "Hey I made a good father, so I can be a good grandfather". Azura then made a comment "not at this rate you will be". Jonas then felt like teasing and twisted her words "Your right Azura you have a long way to go before you will a good Grandmother."

Azura then glared at Jonas in a teasing way "Do you want to get punished when we get back". Jonas then smiled "Oh you know it" Azura then giggled slightly before turning to Jewel and Blu who were laughing "Hey Blu definitely are like an old married couple aren't they". Blu nodded in response "Oh Yeah" Azura then smirked at the pair "See what I have to put up with" Jewel then smiled at her "Yeah but this Dad" Azura then made smiled "Yes and I wouldn't want him any other way". Everyone smiled as they all turned their attention to the chicks as Roxo shifted himself a little and made a sort of moaning noise".

Blu and Jewel smiled deeply and nuzzled eachother calmly and passionately "Reminds me of Jewel and the others doesn't it Jonas" Jonas nodded in response before Jewel made a comment "Sometimes I still can't believe I used to be this small and look how big I am now" Azura nodded in agreement "I know, I can still remember when I used to hold you in my wing" Jewel then glared at her mom "Okay mom let's not go that far" Everyone laughed a little before Azura stood up "Well I think me and Jonas should get and give you two some space to look after your little one's"

Both Blu and Jewel nodded as Azura whispered to her "I also need to go and get this one punished" pointing out Jonas. Jewel giggled as Jonas questioned her "What did you tell her". Azura kept quiet "Oh nothing" They went to the entrance "See you later you two and remember if you ever need help you know me and Jonas are always willing to help if you need it okay". Blu and Jewel nodded and said their goodbyes for which Azura and Jonas left then to find Pearl and Cortez and tell them about the chicks.

Jewel then returned to admiring the little babies as they were sleeping, despite being naked they still looked very cute and adorable in Jewel's eyes, but Blu questioned "How long until their Feathers grow." Jewel thought about it "A few weeks and they will have fully grown feathers." Blu nodded as Jewel made a comment "I am speechless that we have been blessed with such beautiful chicks" Blu nodded in agreement.

Jewel looked to Blu "So do you think any of them will turn out a little clumsy" Blu glared at her "Just because I am clumsy sometimes doesn't mean they will be" Jewel grinned at him "Well it is a possibility, and I wonder if any of them will end up smart like you". Blu smiled "I hope so then I can teach them smart stuff and that" Jewel grinned at him before she lied her head down nuzzling the chicks "It is getting late now Blu we should get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Blu nodded as he lied down and followed suit with Jewel, both of their necks around the chicks around the chicks as they were wrapped up together against their upper chests both Blu and Jewel shared a passionate kiss with eachother before lying their heads down completely "Good night my Blu bird" Blu smiled "Good night my precious Jewel" Jewel fell asleep with the chicks while Blu thought to himself. He felt like the world has changed around him in just a few months. He used to be a flightless, useless to any other bird and so domesticated but now, He could fly, gained his confidence, has a home, has a beautiful mate, good friends and Family and has beautiful children. Blu now felt his life was complete and whole, wishing it will never change.

**And that is a wrap. Book 1 for my Rio stories is now complete. I hope you have all enjoyed reading my stories and I thank you all for being very supportive in your reviews. Now that this story is complete I will start to finish my other stories first and then start the Sequel to Rio: New Life so I can fully focus on it. One more thing, barely anyone has reviewed my lemon. Rio: New life Deleted scene, If you haven't I really appreciate it if you would so I can have thoughts about that, but I know some of you already have so don't then if you already have.**

**Thank you for reading and please send me your thoughts about my story in reviews, because I like to see what my audience has to say. Until I make the Sequel to Rio: New life. PEACE .**


End file.
